


Więzi

by autiacora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin is a good guy ziomeczki, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, eruri - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autiacora/pseuds/autiacora
Summary: Przyniósł wiaderko, ziemniaki i nożyki, a potem siedzieli i obierali.





	1. Więzień

[](http://funkyimg.com/view/2x8EN)  


Nie wiedział, czy jeszcze śnił, czy już się obudził. Uchylił klejące się powieki, ale nie dostrzegł nic przez wszechobecną ciemność. Czuł pulsujący ból w skroni. Gdy chciał jej dotknąć, zorientował się, że nad głową ma skute ręce. Szarpnął nimi, ale kajdany przymocowano do czegoś w ścianie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był taki wyzuty z sił.  
To nie tak miało wyglądać. Dał się złapać, wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wyrżnęli mu ludzi.  
Do pomieszczenia ktoś wszedł. Dzięki odrobinie światła dało się dostrzec obdrapane, brudne ściany, które klaustrofobicznie zamykały przestrzeń wokół więźnia.  
– Ile dostał? – zapytał nieznajomy mężczyzna.  
– Jednego – odrzekł głos zza drzwi. – Nie potrzeba było więcej, jakiś nieodporny jest.  
– Kiedy będę mógł go pożyczyć?  
– Możesz i teraz. – Właściciel głosu zbliżył się do drzwi. – Tylko go nie lejcie po mordzie, bo będzie kiepsko wyglądał. Ma się prezentować.  
Pierwszy mężczyzna kucnął przy więźniu, który natychmiast starał się odsunąć.  
– Powiesz, jak masz na imię? Hm? – Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, kontynuował: – Ale wiesz co, wszystkich i tak to gówno obchodzi. Masz ładny ryj, niezłą dupę i to jedyne, co się naprawdę liczy.  
Po chwili kajdany zostały mu odpięte i mimo że mógłby próbować się wyrwać, to z lękiem stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie nawet się podnieść. Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch obdartych facetów, dźwignęli więźnia i poprowadzili go siłą do miejsca, którego nigdy nie chciałby widzieć.  
***  
Regularnie wmuszano w niego dziwne tabletki; szybko zorientował się, że to one zabierały mu siły. Mimo otumanienia wiedział, co działo się wokół, co działo się z nim. Chciał zapomnieć, wyrzucić z pamięci. Nie chciał czuć do siebie aż takiego wstrętu. Nie mógł zmyć z siebie brudu – tego faktycznego i tego wyimaginowanego.  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, może wiele godzin, może dni. Wymiotował z obrzydzenia. Nie dawano mu wiadra, a potem zwykle nawet nie sprzątano. Budził się w kałuży własnych ekskrementów, nie mając siły się podnieść. Potem wylewano na niego wiadro z wodą, by zainscenizować mycie, a następnie zaciągnąć go tam, gdzie błaga się o śmierć.  
Czasem bywało ich wielu, miał wrażenie, że męczą go tygodniami, choć pewnie wcale tyle to nie trwało. Czasem miał do czynienia tylko z jednym, ale za to brutalnym jak nikt wcześniej. Za każdym razem był pewny, że woli nieskończenie leżeć wśród własnych wymiocin, niż przez parę godzin doświadczać tego, do czego go zmuszano.  
Każdy jego dzień wyglądał tak samo. Każdy z nich był równie koszmarny. W pewnym momencie jego zdrowie gwałtownie się załamało i nawet bez faszerowania go podejrzanymi prochami nie mógł wstać. Dano mu spokój na parę dób; chyba wystraszono się, że się wykończy.  
Ciągle mu powtarzali, jak wyjątkowej urody jest. Jak jego umięśnione, dzięki wielu latom treningów, ciało jest godne podziwu. Teraz, nawet zapuszczony, nieogolony, z kilkoma kilogramami mniej – nadal się im podobał, a on czuł jeszcze większe obrzydzenie. Nie wiedział, czy można siebie bardziej nienawidzić.  
Nie chciał myśli, które same napływały podczas tych samotnych godzin w ciemnej komórce. Szeptały mu cicho i nieustannie, że to koniec. Że będzie latami spoczywał jak trup pod ziemią, nigdy więcej nie mogąc ujrzeć błękitnego nieba. I każdą komórką pragnął być tym trupem, byle tylko się uwolnić.  
Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu; teraz był pewien, że jest więziony wiele miesięcy. Wmuszano w niego obrzydliwe jedzenie, by utrzymać go przy normalnej wadze, która i tak spadała. Czekał z utęsknieniem na koniec, który z każdym dniem się zbliżał. Jego wcześniejsze życzenie się spełniło – gdy go zabierano, nie czuł nic. Jakby wyprano go z każdej emocji. Jakby trwał w bezdennej pustce.  
Któregoś dnia zobaczył niebo. A potem już tylko ciemność.  
***  
Banda gówniarzy z dzielnicy dalej zaczynała grać na nerwach wszystkim, włącznie z Erwinem. Jakkolwiek nie był on skory do rozwiązań siłowych, tak wiedział, że grzeczną rozmową półgłówkom światopoglądu nie zmieni. Nie mógł już dłużej pozwalać na ich wybryki, on i jego ludzie straciliby szacunek, a bez niego niewiele można zdziałać w podziemiu.  
Bandyci byli na tyle nieostrożni, że zachłyśnięci chwilową dobrą passą zaczęli bez skrępowania chwalić się wszem i wobec, ile to żołnierzy wyrżnęli, ile świeżego towaru zorganizowali. Erwin zdawał sobie sprawę, że spora część tej bandy to grupa młodzików z doświadczeniem dzieci podkradających chleb piekarzowi, ale zdolna już do poderżnięcia niejednego gardła. Toteż nie dziwiło go ich chwalipięctwo, co więcej, dowiedział się, że raczej nie kłamali.  
Wizja zdobywania szacunku i wpływów przez tę średnio rozgarniętą narkotykową bandę nie leżała grupie Erwina, zatem trzeba było podjąć kategoryczne kroki.  
– Możesz zostać, nie chcemy, byś się narażał – rzekł ogromny mężczyzna, stanąwszy w drzwiach.  
Erwin tylko błysnął uśmiechem.  
– Dobrze wiesz, co o tym myślę, Miche.  
– Ta jest, panie kapitan – rzucił i skinął.  
Erwin dopiął pasy na nogach, naciągnął wysokie buty i wyprostował się. Do kabury na udzie wsunął rewolwer.  
– Miche? – Gdy mężczyzna zwrócił wzrok na Erwina, ten kontynuował: – Ogranicz zgony.  
Niewielu ludzi w podziemiu miało dostęp do wojskowego sprzętu, a co dopiero potrafiło się nim posługiwać. Swoje egzemplarze Erwin z ziomkami zwinęli innym bandziorom, oni zaś kupili je od handlarzy mających znajomości wśród skorumpowanej żandarmerii. Wyglądało na to, że na powierzchni podziemiu równie dobrze się kwitło. Stróżów prawa, sądzących wszystkich tylko nie siebie, Erwin nie odróżniał od zwykłych bandytów, jakim był on sam. Choć nieraz widywał bardziej honorowego rzezimieszka od żandarma ze stolicy.  
Atak na siedzibę rozbójników mieli rozpracowany z chirurgiczną precyzją, choć Erwin zawsze zostawiał sobie drogi, gdyby sytuacja inaczej się potoczyła. Głównym zamysłem było nastraszenie zbyt pewnych siebie głupców, odstrzelając parę rąk i nóg. Z tyłu głowy Erwinowi zawsze kołatała myśl, że niektórzy z nich jeszcze przejrzą na oczy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w podziemiu nie ma zbyt wielu perspektyw. Sam stał się tym, kim musiał, by przetrwać.  
Bandyci nie spodziewali się niczego, mimo że nigdy nie powinni tracić czujności. Jeśli nie banda Erwina, to z pewnością inna przyszłaby zawalczyć o łup. Chwalili się zdecydowanie zbyt głośno.  
Dzięki sprzętowi do manewrów przestrzennych byli niewygodnymi do ustrzelenia celami. Erwin wpadł do kryjówki, gdzie przed sobą ujrzał podpitego złodzieja. Facet był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć po broń. Wtem Erwin strzelił mu w ramię, a potem w nogę i patrzył, jak wije się z bólu. Przeszukał go, ignorując wyzwiska, znalazł i skonfiskował naładowany rewolwer. Będąc głuchym na żałosne zawodzenie bandyty, zajął się przeszukiwaniem obskurnego pomieszczenia. Znalazł parę paczek z podejrzanymi substancjami, które miał zamiar zabrać ze sobą, gdy nagle usłyszał inne dźwięki i wcale nie dochodziły one ze zdartego gardła postrzelonego faceta. Odgłosy były przytłumione, prawdopodobnie z innego pomieszczenia. Erwin przeszedł się jeszcze raz po zaniedbanym budynku i tym razem to dostrzegł – zupełnie widoczny uchwyt od klapy do piwnicy, który wcześniej zignorował. Głównie dlatego, że zasłaniało go ciało leżącego bandyty, teraz głosem mogącym dorównać chórom kościelnym.  
– Bardzo mi przykro, ale musisz się stąd odczołgać.  
– Pieprz się.  
Erwin był wyraźnie niezadowolony z odpowiedzi i z westchnieniem sięgnął do kabury po rewolwer. Wycelował i poczekał, aż spłoszony facet się przesunie, co było dosłownie kwestią sekundy. Potem otworzył wejście do piwnicy i prawie odskoczył, bo nagle uderzył go obrzydliwy smród. Nie był pewnym, czy jakikolwiek sens jawił się za wejściem tam, ale przyznał, że bandyci mogli ukryć coś ważnego w tak odrzucającym zapachem pomieszczeniu. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy ktoś go tu nie zamknie, gdy już znajdzie się w środku, więc postanowił tylko tam zajrzeć i natychmiast się wycofać.  
Trzymając broń w gotowości, zszedł małymi schodami i, usłyszawszy ciężkie kaszlnięcie, natychmiast dostrzegł drobną postać leżącą na skrawku materiału. Erwin nie chciał wierzyć własnym oczom.  
Ciało więźnia było zupełnie nagie, fioletowe od siniaków i ran, nadgarstki i paznokcie zdarte do krwi, a wokół niego cuchnące wydzieliny. Nie był skuty, bo już tego nie wymagał – wyraźnie zdawał się być na wykończeniu.  
Erwin nie zastanawiał się, tylko zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i natychmiast okrył leżącego. Potem wziął go na ręce, ignorując smród. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jakimi strasznymi zwyrodnialcami okazali się gówniarze, których uważał raczej za niezbyt niebezpiecznych. Średnia ich wieku nie wynosiła nawet trzydziestki.  
Wyszedł z piwnicy. Zerknął na umęczoną twarz ledwo żywego mężczyzny i poczuł straszliwy żal w sercu. Zatrzymał się jeszcze, zanim wyszedł z budynku.  
– Kim on jest? – zapytał bandziora pod ścianą, który zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru przestać się wydzierać.  
– Kogo, kurwa, obchodzi, kim on jest? – Facet splunął. – Jeśli nie my, to wy go zaruchacie na śmierć. Po to jest. Po to go złapaliśmy. I po to ty go stąd zabierasz. Ze swoją buźką nie nadaje się do niczego innego.  
Erwin spojrzał na bandytę, a tamten aż się skulił, spodziewając się wymierzonej w siebie broni. Erwin nie czuł wściekłości. Nawet jeśli miotały nim jakieś gwałtowne emocje, wszystko przykrył smutek – i nad losem uwięzionego mężczyzny, i nad bezcelowością dokonanego na nim okrucieństwa. Rozumiał działanie pod wpływem przymusu, by przetrwać – sam był jednym z tych, którzy kradli i dopuszczali się przemocy dla osiągnięcia jakiegoś celu. Tym celem było przeżycie w opuszczonym przez bogów miejscu. Ale tego, co banda obdartusów zrobiła temu człowiekowi, nie rozumiał.  
Wyszedł z owiniętym w pelerynę mężczyzną w ramionach. Za chwilę dołączyła do nich Hange, która zarzuciła przyjaciela pytaniami. Miche pojawił się krótko potem, ale nie mówił nic. Znał Erwina wystarczająco dobrze, by o nic nie pytać.  
– Jak wygląda bilans?  
– Parę złamanych kości i obitych mord. Nikt nie umarł – zrelacjonowała Hange.  
Erwin spojrzał z żalem przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że zero nie zmieni się w liczbę dodatnią.  
– Te, Erwin?  
Mogli w miarę spokojnie wrócić do kryjówki, wiedząc, że śledzą ich uważne patrolujące oczy reszty załogi. Ciemność podziemi rozjaśniały tylko pochodnie ruszające się gdzieniegdzie wraz z ludźmi lub tkwiące w stojakach przy domkach. Erwin w tej chwili cieszył się z wszechobecnego mroku – nie musiał bowiem widzieć bladej jak ściana twarzy mężczyzny, ukwieconej dodatkowo fioletowymi plamami.  
– Hm?  
– On cuchnie.  
– Leżał we własnych rzygach, dziwisz mu się?  
Hange zmartwiała natychmiastowo.  
– Ale... może on nie żyje?  
– Jeszcze żyje – odrzekł Miche i przez resztę drogi szli już w milczeniu.  
Dotarli do sporego budynku z zewnątrz niebędącego wzorem dobrze utrzymanej zabytkowej architektury.  
– Załatw balię, Hange – zarządził Erwin. – Potem zorganizujemy mu jakieś posłanie.  
Niedługo potem z jej pomocą włożyli mężczyznę do parującej wody, nie za gorącej, ale dostatecznie ciepłej, by rozgrzać zziębnięte kończyny. Z trudem patrzyli na rany i zaschniętą krew, mimo że życie w podziemiu nie oszczędziło im takich widoków zupełnie.  
– Musisz szorować trochę mocniej – upomniał Erwin, samemu jednak starając się być najdelikatniejszym, jak tylko potrafił. Mydlił czarne włosy mężczyzny z uwagą, by piana nie dostała się do oczu.  
– Ja wiem, ale... – Hange zająknęła się. – Nie chcę naciskać za bardzo, żeby go nie bolało. Boję się, że zrobię mu krzywdę.  
Erwin spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem, bo czuł dokładnie to samo. Westchnął ciężko i powoli. Za moment przybył Miche z dodatkowymi wiadrami wody i czystymi kawałkami materiału, które służyły jako ręczniki. Mycie trwało i trwało, ciągnęło się w nieskończoność.  
– Znalazłam czysty materac – powiedziała Hange. – Można by go położyć w pokoju z resztą, Miche miałby go na oku.  
Erwin po chwili zastanowienia pokręcił głową.  
– Potrzebuje absolutnej prywatności. Jeśli obudzi się w pokoju z kilkoma osobami, wszystko, co przeżył, wróci do niego natychmiast. – Widząc zmartwione, zamyślone twarze przyjaciół, kontynuował: – Przeniosę się na kanapę za ścianą. Musimy chłopakowi zagwarantować spokój, a mój pokój będzie do tego odpowiedni. Miche, pójdziesz po lekarza.  
Po wytarciu do sucha wspólnie ubrali mężczyznę w czystą, dużą koszulę, by nie opinała go zbyt bardzo i nie drażniła poranionej skóry. Wiedzieli, że jakkolwiek mogłoby to być upokarzające, tak jednak było koniecznym uwiązać mu prowizoryczną pieluchę. Potem Erwin zaniósł go do przygotowanego łóżka w odosobnionym od reszty pokoju, który zwykle służył mu za gabinet i sypialnię.  
– Nie wiem, czy nie powinniśmy go położyć na boku – zastanowiła się Hange. – Wiesz... w razie jakby nie był w stanie się podnieść, a przyszło mu wymiotować. Żeby się nie udławił.  
Wtedy mężczyzna wydał z siebie niepokojące dźwięki.  
– Podaj wiadro, cholera – rzucił szybko Erwin i otrzymawszy je, podstawił choremu, który z ledwością dźwignął się na łokciu.  
Hange zasłoniła twarz dłońmi zdruzgotana złym stanem biedaka.  
– Pójdę po wodę, póki jest w miarę przytomny – szepnęła i niemal wybiegła.  
Erwin pomagał trzymać wiadro i myślał, co jeszcze powinien zrobić, by zapewnić mężczyźnie jak największe szanse na szybkie wyzdrowienie. Przede wszystkim zlikwidować odwodnienie, a potem zastanowić się nad sprawą toalety. W tej chwili zjawiła się Hange ze szklanką wody i podali mu ją do ust, gdy wreszcie odjęli wiadro. Wypił, wyraźnie nie orientując się w sytuacji, spoglądając mętnym wzrokiem gdzieś w przestrzeń spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Niedługo po tym osłabł i ponownie stracił przytomność. Erwin ułożył go na poduszce i przykrył ciepłymi kocami. Zaraz usiadł na rogu łóżka i westchnął ociężale, patrząc smutno na zmartwioną Hange.  
– Czym się im naraził, że doprowadzili go takiego stanu? – zapytała. – Kim on jest w ogóle?  
Erwin wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na leżącego.  
– Domyślam się, ale prawdę i tak zna tylko on.  
– Myślisz, że jest z podziemi?  
Erwin od razu pokręcił głową.  
– Idź spać, Hange. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyczerpujący jak nigdy wcześniej. Posiedzę tu jeszcze trochę, może będzie potrzebował pomocy. Mam nadzieję, że nie zarazili go niczym... Miche niedługo przyjdzie z lekarzem i wszystkiego się dowiemy.  
Hange potaknęła, myśląc dokładnie to, co przyjaciel. Potem wyszła. Erwin usiadł przy biurku obok łóżka, zerkając na chorego z żalem, ale i rodzącym się w głębi duszy spokojem, że teraz już nikt go nie skrzywdzi.


	2. Imię

[](http://funkyimg.com/view/2xn3J)  


Obudził się, ale nie otwierał oczu. Nie chciał znowu oglądać tego wstrętnego małego pomieszczenia w piwnicy. Znowu patrzeć na swoje brudne, poranione ciało i cuchnące ciecze wokół. Modlić się w duchu, by wreszcie pozwolono mu umrzeć. Czuł ból wszędzie, zatem nie udało mu się uwolnić.  
Usłyszał jakieś szuranie, szeleszczenie, więc zacisnął mocno powieki jak dziecko, które myśli, że gdy ono nie widzi, to również staje się niewidzialne. Bał się, że znowu go zaciągną do zboczeńców. Że to się nigdy nie skończy. Nic się jednak nie stało. Poruszył się nieznacznie i zasyczał, poczuwszy silny ból w kroczu. Postanowił nie ruszać się więcej, za to otworzył wreszcie oczy.  
Był tak wyczerpany i bezsilny, że wszystko, co ujrzał, uznał za halucynację. Znajdował się w czystym, dość przestronnym pomieszczeniu, a on sam leżał w normalnym łóżku. Zdało się to dlań tak niewiarygodne, że nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.  
Coś zaszeleściło, więc zwrócił wzrok w kierunku dźwięku. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła ze strachu, bowiem w pomieszczeniu ktoś był. Siedział przy biurku, oglądając jakieś papiery przy świetle lampy naftowej. Może nie usłyszał syknięcia z bólu, wydawał się zajęty.  
W końcu nieznajomy wstał, przeciągnął się i podszedł bliżej łóżka, by wreszcie spojrzeć prosto w jego oczy. Trudno powiedzieć, kto był bardziej zaskoczony.  
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał mężczyzna ni stąd, ni zowąd, ale on nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa.  
Miły ton potrafił straszliwie zmylić, przekonał się o tym już nie raz. Ci zwracający się doń łagodnie, czasem nawet uprzejmie, byli jednymi z gorszych, z jakimi musiał obcować.  
Nie mógł się ruszyć, wybałuszył oczy i trzymał koce kurczowo, w razie gdyby nieznajomy chciał go odkryć. Wiedział, że i tak nie miałby szans – uniesienie głowy sprawiało mu trudność, a co dopiero obrona przed rosłym, zdrowym napastnikiem.  
– Przestałeś wymiotować, więc chyba wszystko zmierza ku dobremu – kontynuował niezniechęcony mężczyzna, wyraźnie chcąc go do siebie przekonać. – Przyniosę ci, zupy, dobrze?  
Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kiedy mu nie odpowiedział. Po tym zauważył, że ciało miał niemożliwie spięte i rozluźniło się nieco, dopiero gdy został sam w pokoju. Chciałby zasnąć, tak bardzo był zmęczony. Chciałby nie myśleć, gdzie się znalazł i kim jest nieznajomy facet. Chciałby przestać istnieć, wtedy też nic by go nie bolało.  
Po jakimś czasie (nie wiedział jakim, ale nie trwało to długo) mężczyzna wrócił. Tak jak zapowiedział, miał ze sobą parujący talerz. Postawił go na biurku i zaraz przysunął sobie krzesło. Usiadł blisko łóżka.  
– Mam na imię Erwin – przedstawił się. Mówił dość powoli, jakby chciał się upewnić, że zostanie zrozumiany. – Napadliśmy na kryjówkę bandziorów, gdzie znaleźliśmy cię w opłakanym stanie, mówiąc bardzo eufemistycznie. – Zamilkł, przyglądając mu się, wyraźnie szukając potwierdzenia przyjęcia tego do wiadomości. – Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy. Nikt cię nigdy do niczego nie zmusi. – Zrobił pauzę na sekundę. – Chyba że do jedzenia; musisz jeść, żeby odzyskać zdrowie – poprawił się. – Będziesz musiał usiąść. Jesteś w stanie zrobić to sam?  
Spróbował dźwignąć się do siadu, podpierając się łokciem, ale nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. Do tego ten piekielny ból.  
– Pomogę ci – rzekł Erwin.  
Nim zrobił cokolwiek, poczekał na aprobatę. Ujrzawszy lekkie skinięcie, chwycił go pod pachami i bardzo ostrożnie starał się posadzić. Skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał syknięcie z bólu. Gdy w miarę się udało, natychmiast podniósł poduszki i ułożył z nich puchowe oparcie. Potem wyczarował skądś mały stoliczek, który umiejscowił na łóżku i, upewniwszy się, że nie chybocze się za bardzo, postawił na nim talerz.  
Wyraźnie zmarkotniał, widząc, że utrzymanie łyżki bez wylewania wokół sprawiało problem. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał go nakarmić. Po twarzy Erwina nie było znać zirytowania czy zmęczenia robieniem za służącego. Wydawał się bardziej smutny z samego faktu, że nawet tak proste czynności są nadludzkim wysiłkiem. Musiał też rozumieć, jak upokarzające było bycie niezdatnym nawet do samodzielnego jedzenia.  
Potem przyniósł jabłko i dzbanek ze szklanką wody. Sprawnie obierał owoc nożykiem, gdy zapytał:  
– Mogę znać twoje imię? – Zerknął spod zwichrzonej blond grzywki. – To nam ułatwi komunikację. – Był zupełnie szczery.  
Może sprawił to miły głos, do którego przecież nie miał zaufania. Może sprawiła to konieczna pomoc, którą musiał przyjąć. Przez chwilę obserwował, jak lśniący metal tnie skórkę jabłka, by za chwilę wykrztusić pierwsze słowo od paru tygodni:  
– Levi.  
Erwin uniósł wzrok i za sekundę uśmiechnął się.  
– Cieszę się, że zdrowiejesz, Leviu.  
Najtrudniejsze za nimi, pierwszy kontakt został nawiązany. Wiedzieli to obaj.  
Levi przyjął kawałek jabłka prawie bez wahania. Po zjedzeniu i popiciu wodą, pozwolił Erwinowi pomóc sobie w ponownym położeniu się. Gdy ten poprawiał mu poduszki i koce, przykrywając go prawie pod szyję, Levi przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Zastanawiał się, czy już go kiedyś nie widział. Wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że błękitne oczy mężczyzny przypominały mu niebo. To niebo, które ujrzał jedyny raz w tamtej zapchlonej piwnicy.  
– Wyśpij się – powiedział Erwin. – Musisz odpocząć.  
Nie gasił lampy na biurku, za co Levi był mu wdzięczny. Nie chciał więcej przebywać w ciemności.  
Kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju i zostawił go samego, potok myśli zaczął zalewać umysł Levia. Nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele, choć bardzo chciał. Coś nie pozwalało mu się odezwać, czuł się sparaliżowany.  
Zastanawiał się, jak długo był nieprzytomny. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał jakąś kobietę obok Erwina i fakt, że wycierali mu twarz, gdy zwracał wszystko, co zjadł czy wypił. Pamiętał postać siedzącą obok niego i trzymającą mu mokrą ścierkę na czole – musiał więc gorączkować. Nadal czuł się straszliwie wyczerpany, ale prawdziwy posiłek od dłuższego czasu zrobił swoje. Mimo niebezpiecznie brzmiących bulgotów w żołądku nic nie wskazywało, by miał znowu wymiotować. Organizm musiał na nowo przyzwyczaić się do normalnej strawy.  
Nie wiedział, czy mógł już poczuć się bezpieczny, czy to wszystko było tylko grą. Znowuż czy ktoś zdobyłby się na poświęcenie ostrożnego podnoszenia i karmienia go, gdyby w którymś momencie miał go wykorzystać? Albo siedzenia przy nim w czasie gorączki?  
Sprzeczał się sam ze sobą. Chciałby zaufać temu blondwłosemu facetowi, wydawał się mieć szczere intencje. Chciałby wiedzieć, że to łóżko i ten pokój to nie sen. Bał się, że gdy znowu otworzy oczy, będzie leżał na stole otoczony przez półnagich obrzydliwych ludzi, którzy bezczelnie dotykali go po całym ciele.  
Pamiętał ich wszystkich. Zanotował w pamięci każdą twarz, by wiedzieć, kto mu to zrobił. I kto za to odpowie.  
***  
Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, ale obudził się zlany zimnym potem i ze zdławionym w gardle krzykiem. Chciał usiąść, ale poczuł okropny ból. Opadł na poduszki z jękiem. Zacisnął powieki i próbował uspokoić oddech. Wtem zorientował się, że ma wilgotno między nogami. Żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła.  
Leżał w bezruchu z mokrym materiałem w kroczu i wszystkie straszne myśli, które krążyły w jego umyśle, gdy był w cuchnącej piwnicy, wróciły. Szeptały, jak bardzo żałosny jest. Wspominały każdy obrzydliwy dotyk, jakiego musiał doświadczać. Czuł się bezradny jak niemowlę lub starzec, którzy nie potrafią utrzymać własnego ciała w ryzach. Było mu wstyd. W końcu nie mógł dłużej hamować wybuchu i, ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach, zaczął płakać.  
Wycierał oczy, ignorując fakt, że paznokcie ma zdarte, a palce piekące bólem. Chciał pozbyć się mokrych śladów z twarzy i udawać, że jest silny. Że nic nie jest w stanie go złamać.  
Przez swój szloch nie słyszał wiele, a w ciemności i we łzach nic nie widział. Wyczuł, że ktoś usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. Powinien się obawiać obcego człowieka tak blisko. Powinien się pozbierać i nastawić na defensywę. Ale i tak był bezbronny. Zupełnie bezbronny i wiedział, że nie jest w stanie temu zaradzić.  
Nieznajomy wziął jego dłoń i trzymał w cieple swoich. Pozwolił mu płakać, jakby wiedział, że to pomoże. Levi nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile to trwało, ale potem już tylko pociągał nosem i ocierał policzki. Czuł się jak dziecko zależne od matki, nie mogące zadecydować o sobie.  
– Chcesz, żebym zapalił lampę? – odezwał się po jakimś czasie Erwin. Wciąż trzymał dłoń Levia, ściskając ją lekko.  
– Proszę – wychrypiał ze ściśniętego gardła.  
Po chwili pokój rozjaśnił ciepły blask, jednak wciąż większość pomieszczenia skryta była w cieniu.  
Levi zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nie jest w stanie zaradzić swojemu problemowi i będzie musiał się przyznać.  
– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytał Erwin, jakby czytając w myślach.  
Leviowi trudno było powiedzieć, co się stało. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, przez co był niemal pewien, że Erwin zdołał się domyślić.  
– Chyba potrzebuję nowej pościeli.  
Czekał na solidną reprymendę. Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić kogoś wstydzącego się bardziej niż on w tej chwili.  
– Już przynoszę, chwileczkę – usłyszał odpowiedź i patrzył, jak wychodzi z pokoju szybkim krokiem.  
Levi zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Erwin gniewa się na cokolwiek. Potem poprawił się w myślach, że może nie ma powodu, by się gniewać.  
Po niedługim czasie wrócił, tocząc balię, w której kąpano Levia zaraz po jego uwolnieniu. W drugiej turze przyszedł z dość grubą warstwą materiału na ramieniu i miską w rękach. Postawił ją na podłodze, prześcieradła i ręczniki powiesił na oparciu krzesła, po czym usiadł i spojrzał poważnie na Levia.  
– Będę potrzebować twojej współpracy – zaczął. – Zanim założę czystą pościel, musimy cię umyć, a potem zrobimy jakoś, miejmy nadzieję, lepszą bieliznę, która nie przesiąknie tak łatwo.  
Levi zdawał sobie sprawę, że mówienie o tym sprawia Erwinowi taką samą trudność, jak jemu słuchanie tego. Jednak wiedział też, że nie było innego wyjścia. Nie był w stanie sam usiąść, a co dopiero doprowadzić się do porządku.  
– Rozumiem – rzekł słabym głosem.  
Pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie chciał, by ktoś oglądał go nagiego. Nie chciał, by ktoś go mył jak starca niezdatnego do jakichkolwiek czynności wokół siebie.  
– Postaram się zrobić to sprawnie. Mogę założyć rękawiczki, jeśli wolisz.  
Levi patrzył mu w oczy i wierzył, że Erwin chce po prostu pomóc. Ale to nijak zmniejszało uczucie wstydu, jakie się z tym wiązało.  
– Miejmy to już za sobą – wykrztusił z ledwością.  
Wstydził się swojego poranionego, bolącego ciała. Wstydził się, że nie potrafił sobie sam poradzić z tak podstawowymi rzeczami jak umycie się.  
Obserwował, jak Erwin chodzi w tę i we w tę, przynosząc miskę z wodą i wlewając ją do balii oraz targając czysty materac, który miał zastąpić obecny. Wreszcie powiedział:  
– Teraz musimy ściągnąć z ciebie brudne ciuchy, a następnie cię przeniosę. W porządku?  
Levi drętwo skinął. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Erwin przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, a potem zadrżał, czując rosnący niepokój, gdy odpinał mu koszulę. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że należy ona właśnie do Erwina – rozmiarowo chyba by się zgadzało.  
Był wdzięczny, że nie patrzył mu w oczy. W zachowaniu mężczyzny było coś profesjonalnego, ale jednocześnie empatycznego – zdawał się doskonale rozumieć Levia, a on cieszył się, że nie musi zwierzać się ze wszystkich swoich obaw.  
Kiedy koszula została rozpięta, odsłaniając posiniaczone ciało, w Leviu zaczęła narastać panika, ale usilnie starał się nie ruszać. Logika mówiła mu, że to konieczne i nie ma się czego bać. Ale odruchy zwyciężyły. Kiedy Erwin odwiązał prowizoryczną pieluchę, Levi usilnie starał się zakryć.  
– Wiem, Leviu, że to trudne, ale musimy sobie z tym poradzić – rzekł mężczyzna z wyraźnie zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Levi też to wiedział i rozumiał, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad lękiem. Był bliski płaczu.  
– Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy.  
Tym razem Erwin wyglądał na przybitego jak nigdy wcześniej. Niewiara w jego dobre intencje była niemożliwa.  
– Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc, Leviu – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, ale potrzebuję twojej współpracy.  
– Wiem – odrzekł szczerze. – Wiem.  
– Muszę cię teraz podnieść i zanieść do balii.  
Widząc skinięcie, wsunął mu jedną rękę pod plecy, a drugą pod kolana, ale nim zdołał go dźwignąć, Levi zaczął się szarpać. Erwin starał się go uspokoić paroma słowami, ale zamilkł nagle pod wpływem siarczystego policzka. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że wina nie leży po ich stronie. Levi mimo zupełnie logicznego rozumienia sytuacji, wciąż bezwolnie się bronił. Nie chciał niczego utrudniać, ale jego ciało go nie słuchało.  
Bał się, że Erwin się od niego odwróci. Ale nie, wciąż był obok i wciąż próbował uspokoić jego skołatane nerwy, nie swoje. Levi nigdy wcześniej nie widział bardziej wyrozumiałego człowieka.  
W końcu udało mu się utrzymać na wodzy własne reakcje; kosztowało go to parę z trudem powstrzymanych łez. Erwin przeniósł go do balii i bardzo ostrożnie posadził w ciepłej wodzie. Levi starał samemu się umyć, ale przez obolałe kończyny nie był zdolny do dokładności. Szlochał bezgłośnie, gdy wyręczył go Erwin. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że go boli – zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stara się być najdelikatniejszy jak to tylko możliwe. Był mu jednak wdzięczny, że nie okazywał żadnej niechęci – ani do jego zachowania, ani do ciała. Levi przyznał w duchu, że po kąpieli i dokładnym wyszorowaniu włosów poczuł się znacznie lepiej.  
Moczył się w ciepłej, acz stygnącej już wodzie, podczas gdy Erwin wyjął brudny materac z łóżka. Wcisnął tam czysty, który potem nakrył świeżą pościelą. Po naszykowaniu wszystkiego, podszedł z powrotem do balii i dał Leviowi wyraźny znak, że musi go z niej wyciągnąć. Tym razem udało mu się stawiać mniej oporów. Erwin posadził go na ręcznikach i podtrzymując, by na pewno się nie zachwiał, zaczął go wycierać, co Levi poczynił również, ale nieco mniej zaradnie. Potem pozwolił sobie zapiąć świeżą koszulę, dużo większą od niego, a gdy przyszło do zakładania grubej, nieprzemakalnej bielizny, ponownie odczuwał przesiąknięty lękiem niepokój, ale z całych sił z tym walczył.  
– Dziękuję, Erwinie – rzekł cicho Levi, gdy było po wszystkim. Nie mógł wykrztusić nic więcej. Ulżyło mu, gdy ujrzał miły, zupełnie szczery uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny.  
Gdy był już w łóżku, siedząc w pozycji półleżącej, obserwował, jak Erwin krząta się po pokoju – a to szorując materac, a to potem nabierając wody do miski i chodząc w tę i z powrotem, aż opróżnił balię i mógł ją wytoczyć z pomieszczenia. Po sprzątnięciu wszystkiego Erwin przyniósł talerz z zupą.  
– Tym razem jest zdecydowanie lepsza, bo nie ja ją gotowałem – zapewnił.  
Levi rozluźnił się nieco. Udało mu się zjeść samodzielnie, ale pod warunkiem, że Erwin trzymał mu talerz tuż pod brodą. Potem pomógł mu się położyć i przykryć pod szyję.  
– Przepraszam, że tyle ze mną kłopotu – szepnął Levi, zanim został sam.  
– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Cieszę się, że jest lepiej – przyznał Erwin z uśmiechem. – Wypoczywaj. To najlepsze, co możesz dla siebie zrobić.  
***  
Erwin wyszedł z pokoju i znalazł się we wspólnym, gdzie przesiadywali głównie z Michem i Hange. Opadł z ciężkim westchnieniem na kanapę i zakrył twarz rękami opartymi o kolana. Czuł się zupełnie wyzuty z sił. Zaczął się bać, że nie podoła. Z całego serca chciał pomóc, chciał dać z siebie wszystko. Ale świadomość, jak psychika Levia została zrujnowana, była zbyt przerażająca.  
– Chciałbym, żeby wrócił do zdrowia – rzekł do Hange, która usadowiła się obok. – Ale to trudne, to takie trudne.  
Erwin czuł się wyczerpany.  
– Dasz radę. Wiesz, że możesz na nas liczyć.  
Odpowiedział jej zmęczonym uśmiechem. Tylko na tyle było go stać.


	3. Łzy

[](http://funkyimg.com/view/2xFA5)  


Levi obejmował parujący kubek, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem i myślą, że znów może zaczerpnąć łyk luksusu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz pił herbatę – miał wrażenie, że od czasu, gdy był na powierzchni, minęły wieki. Wpatrywał się w ciemnozłoty płyn, zdając sobie sprawę, że drodze, jaką przebył, daleko było do legalności. To jednak nie umniejszało szczęścia Levia, gdy wychylał kubek do dna.  
Potem przyszedł Erwin, najpierw grzecznie pukając i pytając, czy można. Przyniósł parę jabłek i gruszek w miseczce, którą postawił na biurku. Usiadł na krześle przy łóżku, by zaraz z poważną miną sięgnąć do kieszeni. Wyciągnął zeń i położył sobie na dłoni parę białych jak śnieg tabletek.  
– Wyglądają znajomo?  
Levi wszędzie byłby w stanie rozpoznać prochy, które w niego wmuszano. Nagły dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Wiedział, że posądzanie Erwina o chęć dania mu tabletek nie miało sensu – nie po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobił. Jednak gdzieś w głębi podświadomości strach wciąż się gnieździł.  
– Zabraliśmy je bandziorom, którzy cię więzili. Nie wiem, skąd to mieli, ale dopilnujemy, by wszelkie informacje o ich transakcjach z górą były nam przekazywane. Będziemy mieć oko na wszystko, co rozprowadzają w podziemiu, a co było załatwione na powierzchni.  
Levi poczuł dziwną ulgę. Patrzył, jak Erwin chowa tabletki z powrotem do kieszeni, bierze miseczkę z owocami i zaczyna je obierać. Na wszelki wypadek uważnie obserwował, czy mężczyzna nie zamierza jakoś pokruszyć narkotyku na miąższ jabłek, mimo że sam pomysł tego wydał mu się irracjonalny.  
– Co zrobiliście z tymi... którzy mnie tam trzymali? – zadał pytanie, które od dłuższej chwili chodziło mu po głowie.  
Erwin nie odrywał wzroku od nożyka i owoców.  
– Nikogo nie zabiliśmy, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć.  
Levi był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Patrzył na pracujące dłonie mężczyzny, przypominając sobie, że to one trzymały go za rękę w chwili rozpaczy. Zastanawiał się, czy przy ich pomocy Erwin pozbawił kogoś życia. Czy jego ciepłe, miłe dłonie mogłyby zrobić komuś taką krzywdę, jaką zrobiono Leviowi?  
– Żeby wszystko dało radę zagoić się jak najszybciej, musisz jeść dużo owoców. To zabrzmi głupio, ale tylko lekka kupa może w tym pomóc, bo nie będzie cię aż tak podrażniała. – Erwin podał mu obrane jabłko. – Lekarz mówił, że możliwy jest problem ze zwieraczami, między innymi dlatego musieliśmy uwiązać ci tę pieluchę. – Levi pokiwał głową, więc Erwin kontynuował: – Zatem gdy coś się zadzieje, po prostu mów. W porządku?  
– W porządku – potwierdził Levi, wcinając owoc. – Macie lekarza w podziemiu?  
– Na zawołanie herszta zawsze jest.  
Zaprzestał gryzienie w połowie.  
– Ty tu hersztujesz?  
Erwin skinął z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Zajął się obieraniem następnego jabłka.  
– Nie wyglądam na to?  
– Nie każdy herszt złodziejskiej bandy zmienia pieluchę przypadkowemu facetowi. – Levi musiał przez moment trawić tę informację. – Jak starcza ci czasu?  
– Ledwo – przyznał Erwin. – Na szczęście od innej roboty mam ludzi. Chcę ci przedstawić tych najbardziej zaufanych. Zgodzisz się?  
Levi na nowo zaczął podgryzać jabłko. Zadziwiało go własne opanowanie.  
– W porządku.  
– Chcesz się ogolić? – zapytał Erwin, nie przerywając obierania owoców.  
To przypomniało Leviowi, że od dłuższego czasu jego broda nie widziała brzytwy. Wprawdzie oprawcy co parę dni ścinali mu zarost, ale byli przy tym tak niedbali, że za jednym razem zrobili mu więcej zacięć niż on sam sobie przez całe życie. Cel był oczywisty – bez szczeciny jego łagodne rysy twarzy stawały się jeszcze delikatniejsze, a oni ślinili się na ten widok. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby zginął razem z towarzyszami, gdy tamci ich zaskoczyli.  
Wzdrygnął się nagle i zaczął szybciej oddychać z nerwów. Spojrzał na twarz skupionego na obieraniu Erwina i mógłby przysiąc, że to ona właśnie pomogła mu szybko się uspokoić.  
– Chętnie. Ale nie wydaje mi się, bym dał sobie radę sam. – W przeszłości raczej nie zapuszczał brody. To była kolejna okazja, by spróbować poczuć, że wraca do normalności. Starał się wyrzucić z pamięci obleśne twarze oprawców.  
– Pomogę – stwierdził mężczyzna po prostu, podając Leviowi gruszkę.  
Mógł zajadać się owocami bez końca, tak tęsknił za ich smakiem.  
Erwin wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by po niedługim czasie wrócić z miską wody z kostką mydła i dwoma ręcznikami na ramieniu. Już po raz kolejny Levi był zadziwiony, że sama głowa bandy złodziejów tańczy wokół niego i zajmuje się, jakby nie miał innych obowiązków. Widział jego starania, co Levi doceniał szczerze, ciesząc się, że ma do kogo otworzyć gębę. Erwin wydawał mu się nawet nazbyt miły, co budziło jego podejrzenia, że może w przyszłości oczekiwać jakiejś rekompensaty za opiekę. Nie zdziwiłoby to Levia w ogóle, jednak bał się skrycie; ogarniała go panika na myśl, że będzie do tego zmuszany. Ponownie.  
Mężczyzna postawił miskę na krześle obok łóżka i zaczął pienić mydło w dłoniach. Potem nachylił się nad Leviem, czekając na aprobatę, po czym rozprowadził gęstą pianę po całej brodzie, aż zrobiła się zupełnie biała. Obmywszy ręce, rozłożył jeden ręcznik na pościeli, by skutecznie zebrać spadające włoski. Następnie wyciągnął z miski brzytwę, wytarł ją i zanim zaczął golenie, poszukał potwierdzenia. Levi skinął i natychmiast poczuł na policzku łagodnie prowadzone ostrze.  
Mógłby przysiąc, że potrafi się przy tym bezproblemowo zrelaksować. Przyglądał się twarzy mężczyzny, czując niemal rozbawienie, jak skupiona się zdawała. Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak intensywnie błękitne były oczy Erwina – nawet przy niezbyt mocnym, pomarańczowym świetle lamp kolor tęczówek był nie do pomylenia. Wpatrywał się w nie tak uporczywie, aż wreszcie wymusił na ich właścicielu spojrzenie. Erwin popatrzył Leviowi w oczy, uśmiechnął się miło i wrócił do golenia.  
Wreszcie skończył, wyraźnie dumny z własnej pracy. Ściągnął ręcznik z ramienia i zanim wytarł resztki mydła z brody, poczekał na zgodę. Levi chciał zdusić w sobie myśl, że czuje się rozpieszczany i sprawia mu to niewysłowioną radość. Po wszystkim Erwin przyniósł lustro wielkości nieco większej notesowej kartki. Chcąc zaprezentować arcydzieło, jakiego dokonał, podał je Leviowi.  
Levi ujrzał wymizerowaną, bladą twarz, ukwieconą żółciejącym siniakiem pod lewym okiem i jeszcze jednym na prawym policzku z kilkoma zadrapaniami. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie smutnymi oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że stał się cieniem samego siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mogło być gorzej, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że nagle poczuł się bardzo źle. Erwin chyba nie przewidział takiej reakcji, bowiem zmarkotniał natychmiast.  
– Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem...  
Levi spojrzał na niego i nagle poczuł się winny, że zepsuł mężczyźnie nastrój. Wiedział przecież, że intencje miał zupełnie szczere.  
– Nie, w porządku, Erwinie. Po prostu... dawno siebie nie widziałem. – Zerknął jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie, tym razem oglądając uważnie brodę. – Dziękuję za profesjonalne golenie.  
W odpowiedzi ujrzał skinienie i zakłopotany uśmiech.  
Erwin szybko uprzątnął wszystko, po czym spytał:  
– Chcesz przyjąć gościa teraz? Może potrzebujesz odpoczynku?  
– Odpoczywam przecież cały czas.  
– Zawołam ją, momencik.  
Levi został sam w pokoju, ale nie na długo, bowiem drzwi otwarły się nieco gwałtowniej niż zwykle, a do środka pędem wpadła kobieta w okularach i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Zachowała dystans, stojąc pomiędzy drzwiami a łóżkiem. Pomachała szybko, starając się ustać w miejscu. Wewnętrzna energia roznosiła ją na wszystkie strony.  
– Hej!  
Levi czuł się trochę oszołomiony. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał do czynienia z tak żywotną istotą. Rozpoznał jej twarz – to ona wraz z Erwinem zajmowali się nim, gdy na wpół przytomny miał problem z niezwracaniem pokarmu.  
– Miło, że już z tobą lepiej – powiedziała, nie starając się kryć uśmiechu.  
– Dzięki – odezwał się wreszcie Levi. Zauważył, że w drzwiach stanął Erwin.  
– Mam ją popilnować?  
– Nie wygląda na jakoś szczególnie agresywną – stwierdził. Po tym herszt skinął, rzucił kobiecie wymowne spojrzenie, by zachowywała się jak należy, a za chwilę zniknął. – Chcesz usiąść?  
Natychmiast ruszyła z miejsca i opadła na krzesło przy łóżku. Odsunęła je trochę, by zostawić Leviowi więcej strefy dla siebie.  
– Jestem Hange. Parę lat temu przypałętałam się tutaj i wkurzałam Erwina tak długo, aż wreszcie mnie przygarnął. Właściwie nie sprawiał tym wielkiego problemu. To dobry facet. A przynajmniej na tyle, na ile da się w podziemiu. Powiedział, że jesteś raczej z góry, to prawda?  
– Zgadza się – potwierdził Levi. Czuł się prawie uspokojony.  
– Jak tam jest? – Wydawała się nagle bardzo zainteresowana.  
Levi wzruszył ramionami.  
– Zaskakująco nieciekawie. Ludzie tak samo niemili jak wszędzie, a po ulicy walają się stare gazety.  
Hange prychnęła pogardliwie.  
– Przecież gazetami się dobrze podcierać, czemu to marnują?  
Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że mówiła to zupełnie poważnie. Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.  
– Doktor powiedział, że raczej nie masz złamań; to dobrze. Ale za jakieś dwa tygodnie będzie musiał zbadać cię ponownie, tym razem na choroby, którymi mogli cię zarazić tamci... Naprawdę, gdyby Erwin wcześniej nam cię pokazał, poszłabym im kutasy pourywać. Przepraszam, może nie powinnam przy tobie o tym wspominać.  
– Nic się nie stało – rzekł Levi, mimo że serce zaczęło mu niespokojnie łomotać. Postarał się uspokoić. – Erwin mówił, że nie zabiliście nikogo.  
– Erwin stara się być pacyfistą. Wierz mi, w podziemiu to trudne zadanie. – Hange poprawiła okulary i uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. – Przywiązał się do ciebie, widać z daleka. Rozumiem go dobrze, bo ja też coś takiego przeszłam. Zanim postanowił mnie przyjąć do drużyny po czystce żandarmerii rodzice takiej dziewczynki, obok której mieszkałam, pomarli i ja się nią zajęłam. Trochę była mi jak siostra, rezolutna dziewuszka, wszędzie jej było pełno. Jako tako żyłyśmy nawet. I ja rozumiem, że Erwin chce ci pomóc. Znalazł cię i czuje się za ciebie odpowiedzialny. To dobry facet.  
– Co się stało z tą dziewczynką? – zagadnął Levi, spodziewając się odpowiedzi.  
Hange uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
– Zastrzelił ją żandarm. Nie wiem, może celowo, może po prostu znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Wiem natomiast, że zniknął po tym bez śladu, więc pewnie nie obchodził go jakiś gówniarz z podziemi.  
– Przykro mi.  
– W porządku. W każdym razie po czystce trudno było się utrzymać. Kradzieże stały się tak powszechne, że nie było już kogo okradać, a te złodziejskie bandy rosły w siłę. No i nie pozostało mi wiele, jak spróbować dołączyć do jakiejś, jak już ledwo żywa byłam z głodu. Przypałętałam się Erwinowi i naprawdę niewiele musiałam prosić, by mnie nakarmił.  
– On tak wszystkich rozpieszcza?  
Hange zarechotała.  
– Byś się zdziwił. Połowa naszej drużyny to gówniaki, które trafiły tu podobnie do mnie.  
– Na górze płaci się takim osobom jak Erwin – powiedział Levi.  
– Bogaty byłby, ha!  
Levi trawił słowotok Hange, mimowolnie czując się gorzej niż przed nim. Już bez jej słów o przywiązaniu i odpowiedzialności czuł się bezradny jak dziecko. W końcu Erwin zmieniał mu pieluchę i mył go – czy można być bardziej niesamodzielnym? Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że w miarę pozytywny przedtem nastrój runął natychmiast. Hange przyznała, że czuła podobne przywiązanie do tamtego dziecka, tak jak Erwin do niego. Leviowi to nie schlebiało, a martwiło. Bycie traktowanym jako ktoś, kto nie może o sobie zbytnio decydować, nie było czymś, co Levi chciałby przeżywać. Przecież i tak czuł się beznadziejnie, nie mogąc nawet się samodzielnie podetrzeć.  
Starał się spojrzeć na sytuację od jaśniejszej strony, ale ciężki smutek, który na niego spadł, nie pozwolił mu. Może lepiej byłoby jednak zginąć razem z towarzyszami, niż potem przechodzić przez piekło, by następnie czuć się jak wyzuta szmata do podłogi.  
Mimo że Hange była zupełnie sympatyczna i chciała dobrze, Levi poczuł się nagle zmęczony jej towarzystwem. Z tego powodu także ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia, przez co już sam nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć. Trajkotała jeszcze trochę, ale wtem wszedł Erwin, co oznaczało koniec spotkania. Levi poczuł nagłą ulgę, jednak wciąż ciążyło mu złe samopoczucie. Był pewien, że mężczyzna to wyczuł.  
– Myślę, że przyda ci się drzemka.  
– Zdecydowanie.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Pomógł ułożyć się w łóżku i dokładnie przykryć. Potem przysunął krzesło do biurka i zajął się jakimiś papierami. Ich cichy szelest pomógł Leviowi zasnąć.  
***  
Erwin ocknął się nagle na kanapie wyrwany ze snu i przez moment zastanawiał się, czym było to spowodowane. Usiadł i zrzucił z siebie koc. Wtem usłyszał coś jakby szuranie w swoim gabinecie. Niezwłocznie chwycił niewygaszoną jeszcze lampę i podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał, ale natychmiast otworzył. Roztaczał się przed nim przygnębiający obrazek.  
Levi, na czworakach, z żałośnie wykrzywioną twarzą pochlipywał, wyraźnie próbując się podnieść, ale nie będąc w stanie. Erwin podbiegł, postawił lampę na podłodze obok i chwycił go delikatnie za ramiona.  
– Chciałem sam, nie chciałem cię budzić... – tłumaczył się Levi, nie mogąc opanować drżenia. – Myślałem, że dam sobie radę sam... W ogóle nie poczułem jak... Po prostu się stało.  
Erwin już wszystko rozumiał. Nie wiedział, czy to możliwe, ale współczuł mu jeszcze bardziej.  
– Przecież wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć w każdej chwili – rzekł uspokajającym tonem.  
– Ja wiem, ale...  
Ale nie chciał więcej aż tak polegać na innych. Levi chciał wstać i sam się podmyć, jednak utrzymanie się na nogach o własnych siłach przekroczyło jego możliwości; a hałas, gdy upadł, był powodem nagłego obudzenia Erwina. To zbyt upokarzające, by móc się nie skarżyć.  
Za zgodą Erwin przeniósł go do łóżka i poprosił, by ułożył się na brzuchu. Levi z małą pomocą zrobił, co trzeba, jednak niechętnie.  
– Muszę podłożyć ci poduszki pod biodra, żebyś był nieco wyżej, w porządku?  
– Mhm – wymruczał ledwo Levi, wyraźnie walcząc ze straszliwym zażenowaniem i strachem.  
Erwin postawił lampę na biurku i przygotował nową bieliznę, ręczniki i wodę w misce. Nachyliwszy się nad leżącym, sprawnie rozsupłał i zdjął zużytą pieluchę, zwinął ją i odłożył na ziemię. Nie czuł się najpewniejszym pielęgniarzem na ziemi, a myśl, co musiał przeżywać Levi wtedy i w tej chwili, nie dodawała mu otuchy. Bardzo starał się nie sprawiać mu bólu, ale i tak słyszał, jak posykuje cicho.  
Najdelikatniej i najszybciej jak mógł, podmył go i wytarł. Nasmarował mu pośladki tłustą maścią i posypał mąką ziemniaczaną na odparzenia. Następnie założył nową grubą bieliznę, a po tym wysunął mu poduszki spod bioder. Gdy pomagał mu usiąść, widział jego próby wytarcia łez nieustannie zalewających mu policzki. Erwin podsunął mu czysty ręcznik, którym Levi natychmiast zakrył twarz i bezsilnie zaszlochał.  
– Nie mogę stanąć na własnych nogach... – Zachłysnął się i zakaszlał. – Nie mogę się samodzielnie umyć... Nie mogę nawet normalnie srać!...  
Erwin usiadł obok na łóżku i słuchał. Wiedział, że Levi musi przestać dusić w sobie emocje.  
– Chciałem tam umrzeć... Chciałem umrzeć razem z resztą. Zabili ich wszystkich... Te dobre dzieciaki nie zasłużyły na coś takiego... A potem tamci… nie chcieli pozwolić mi zdechnąć… – Przerwał na dłuższą chwilę, nie mogąc opanować szlochu. Erwin z trudem patrzył na jego rozpacz. – Musiałem ssać ich brudne fiuty... Drapałem i kopałem, ale to na nic... To na nic... Widzę ich co noc. Patrzą mi w oczy i śmieją się... Mogłem tylko błagać w myślach, by skończyli... By zrobili swoje i pozwolili mi odejść... Ale ciągali mnie codziennie... Zmuszali... Śmiali się... Gdybym tylko mógł umrzeć... Ja... nie chcę pamiętać... Chciałbym uciec, gdy była okazja... Chciałbym wreszcie to skończyć... A teraz... obcy facet podciera mi dupę... I nie mogę nic sam zrobić... jak jakiś starzec, co sra pod siebie, nawet o tym nie wiedząc... Ja już nie chcę... Niech to się skończy, proszę...  
Erwin słuchał. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie pocieszyć go w żaden sposób. To, co leżało Leviowi na duszy było zbyt ciężkie, by miłe słowa mogły pomóc. Mógł tylko słuchać i mieć nadzieję, że z każdym dniem wspomnienia zaczną się zacierać. Że pamięć o dobrych dzieciakach, których Erwin uznał za utraconych przyjaciół, nie przeminie, a wyeksponuje z ich wspólnych chwil tylko te dobre momenty.  
Nie chciał go wystraszyć. Gdy Levi odjął od oczu mokry od łez ręcznik, Erwin chwycił jego rękę i lekko uścisnął. Patrzył, jak kuli się w szlochu, samemu czując straszliwą żałość w sercu i wyrzuty sumienia, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Pogłaskał wierzch jego dłoni; już wcześniej w chwili rozpaczy trzymanie jej w uścisku swoich pomogło okazać mu wsparcie. Jednak Levi wyjął dłoń i chwycił się jego ramienia. Był na wpół oślepiały przez łzy, ale Erwin wiedział, do czego zmierza. Przysunął się tylko trochę i pozwolił mu się objąć. Czuł na plecach wpijające się palce; gdyby nie zdarte paznokcie, z pewnością zostawiłyby wyraźniejsze ślady.  
Otoczył ramiona wokół Levia, pozwalając mu szlochać na piersi i martwiąc się w duchu, że nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Nie chciał go zawieść; nie kiedy już pozwolił mu zaufać.  
Siedzieli objęci dłuższy czas; Erwin nie wiedział, czy minęło parę minut, czy godzin. Levi przestał płakać, pociągał tylko nosem, ale nie ruszał się. Oddychał lżej, wyraźnie uspokojony.  
– Przynieść ci herbaty? – zapytał wreszcie Erwin, czując, że mężczyzna nieco się rozluźnił.  
– Proszę – odpowiedział Levi niewyraźnie, bo wciąż z twarzą ukrytą na jego piersi. W końcu jednak musiał się odsunąć. Był wyczerpany.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko. Pomógł mu usadowić się wygodnie w łóżku, podparł mu plecy poduszkami i przykrył go.  
– Zaraz przyniosę.  
Sprzątnął w pokoju i wyszedł zagotować wody. Kiedy wrócił po parunastu minutach z parującym kubkiem, Levi już spał. Erwin postawił herbatę na biurku i delikatnie zsunął mężczyznę z poduszkami niżej, do pozycji leżącej. Udało mu się go nie obudzić. Potem usiadł na krześle przy łóżku, wziął kubek i westchnął cicho.  
Był wyczerpany.


	4. Własne siły

[](http://funkyimg.com/view/2y4pG)

Nim otworzył oczy, przeciągnął się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu bolące mięśnie i nagle dotarło do niego, że się wyspał. Nie był to wprawdzie sen idealny, jednak o niebo lepszy niż dotychczasowe. Pierwszy raz od tamtych wydarzeń nie męczyły go koszmary.  
Uchylił powieki i na moment poczuł serce w gardle, bowiem na krześle przy łóżku ktoś siedział. Mimo dość gęstej ciemności Levi rozpoznał w postaci Erwina. Światło lampy było już tylko kilkoma gasnącymi iskierkami.  
Mężczyzna oddychał głęboko, najpewniej więc spał. Nim Levi postanowił go obudzić, pomyślał o wydarzeniach sprzed, jakby się mogło wydawać, paru godzin. Było mu tak straszliwie wstyd, tak bardzo nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że ktoś musi go myć i zmieniać pieluchę, że trudno mu było przebywać z samym sobą. Był całkowicie zależny i zdany na łaskę jakichś bandytów z podziemi. Co jeśli się okaże, że Erwin naprawdę nie jest takim, jakim się wydaje? Lęk ogarnął Levia ponownie i walczył ze sobą, by nie wybuchnąć paniką. Może po prostu kurują go, by znowu wykorzystać jako bezpłatną zabawkę dostępną na każde zawołanie? Nie chciał tego przeżywać jeszcze raz. Nie zniósłby tego.  
Przyszło mu jeszcze do głowy, że niepotrzebnie w chwili rozpaczy powiedział Erwinowi tak wiele. Niepotrzebnie wpił się w jego ramiona, szukając jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia. Nie znał go na tyle, by na pewno nie spodziewać się jakichś konsekwencji. Jeśli dowie się zbyt wiele, może będzie chciał wykorzystać te informacje. Może wtedy Levi będzie już zupełnie zależny pod każdym względem. Naprawdę – wystarczyło mu, że sam nie mógł się podnieść i umyć; bardziej zależnym być nie chciał; a wiedział, że może być gorzej.  
Jednak wszystko to i tak tylko domysły. Nie potrafił przewidzieć przyszłości. Bardzo chciał, by Erwin okazał się tym, jakim go widział teraz – troskliwym facetem, który współczuje, i tyle. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział w jego oczach dobro. Mógłby to przysiąc, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po paru tygodniach katuszy ze zboczeńcami każdy koleś, który odezwie się do niego milej i przyniesie herbatę – wydaje się uosobieniem dobra.  
Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak niewygodne jest spanie na krześle, więc postanowił mężczyznę wreszcie obudzić. Powiedział dwa razy jego imię i wtem usłyszał zaspany głos; Erwin wiedział, że to Levi do niego mówił.  
– Co się stało, przynieść ci coś? – zapytał prawie odruchowo. – Przysnęło mi się.  
– Idź się położyć.  
Erwin wstał i przeciągnął się, aż strzyknęły zdrętwiałe kości.  
– Nie, trzeba się zająć robotą.  
Levi wciąż się zastanawiał, jaką robotą Erwin się zajmował. Tak czy inaczej mówił przecież, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu wolnego, a ten, który się pojawi, najprawdopodobniej marnuje na mycie dupy znalezionemu facetowi. Levi poczuł się nieprzyjemnie, obudziwszy go, nie pozwalając odpowiednio wypocząć.  
– Potem będę musiał zająć się papierami, więc posiedzę tu z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem? – Dla pewności dodał: – Będę na twoje każde zawołanie, więc może to nie tak źle.  
Levi za wszelką cenę chciał wątpić w swoje nieprzyjemne przeczucia odnośnie zamiarów Erwina. Bardzo chciał mieć pewność, że on faktycznie stara się być miły i nie będzie oczekiwał niczego w zamian. Ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Za to wiedział, że bardzo chce mu wierzyć. I zaufać.  
***  
Erwin miał wrażenie, że jest jedynym hersztem bandy złodziei na świecie, który obiera ziemniaki dla przyjemności. Zawsze chciał uczestniczyć w codziennych zajęciach swoich ziomków, co nie zmieniło się wcale od okrzyknięcia go głową szajki. Oczywiście przez takie urozmaicanie sobie czasu nie miał go zbyt wiele, a gdy zaczął opiekować się Leviem – nie miał go praktycznie wcale. Ostatnimi dniami wprawdzie czuł się nieco bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle, ale spokój w bandzie i znaczne poprawianie się stanu Levia wynagradzały mu to w zupełności.  
– Hej, hej, słyszałam, że masz dziś randkę! – krzyknęła Hange, utrzymując na twarzy nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Kucnęła obok Erwina siedzącego na niskim stołku i sprawnie obierającego ziemniaki.  
– Kto plecie takie bzdury? – zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
– Hm, połowa naszej bandy?  
Erwin przerwał zajęcie i spojrzał na Hange.  
– Z kim niby ta randka?  
– Oczywiście, że z ofiarą masowych, długotrwałych gwałtów, którą przyniosłeś ledwie żywą i musisz jej pomagać się myć, bo sama nie jest w stanie. – Hange skrzywiła się i westchnęła. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę tak myślą. To obrzydliwe.  
Erwin zmarszczył brwi. Przypomniał sobie słowa pijanego rzezimieszka, który pilnował Levia. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej żal pokrzywdzonego mężczyzny, bowiem tak wiele osób postrzegało go jako przedmiot. Poczuł nagle silną determinację, by pomóc mu wyzdrowieć, okazując mu czysto ludzką troskę i przyjaźń. I udowodnić samemu Leviowi, że jest warty więcej, niż myślą ci wszyscy głupcy. Chciał przywrócić mu wiarę w siebie.  
– Bez obaw, opierniczyłam ich wszystkich – rzekła Hange z mocą. – Aaron dostał po mordzie, bo nie wytrzymałam. Reszta się po tym zamknęła, ale ja wiem, co im po łbach chodzi. Wstyd mi za nich. Tak jakby w ogóle cię nie znali. Ba, jakby nie mieli za grosz współczucia dla tego biednego faceta!  
Erwin popatrzył ze zrozumieniem na przyjaciółkę, czując wdzięczność, że tak dobrze go rozumie. Wdzięczność, ponieważ przejęła się losem Levia równie mocno jak on i wiedział, że w walce o jego powrót do zdrowia nie będzie samotny. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość tej pracy nadal spoczywa tylko na jego barkach.  
***  
Erwin powitał go kubkiem herbaty, który Levi przyjął z prawdziwą radością.  
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, położywszy ręce na oparciu krzesła przy łóżku.  
Levi wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, nie wiedząc, co powinien rzec. Erwin i tak miał pojęcie o jego stanie. Oglądając jego uśmiech, rozluźnił się nieco. Upił łyk gorącego napoju nieustannie zaskakiwany faktem, jaką przyjemność mu sprawia. Miał nawet dobry humor, pomijając fakt, że wciąż musiał być podcierany jak niemowlę i wszystkie dolne partie ciała przypominały o sobie ciągłym bólem. Był już w stanie siedzieć bez podparcia, jednak wymagało to sadowienia się w miarę wygodnie przez niemal parę minut, by uniknąć podrażnienia ran.  
– Myślę, że jutro możemy próbować postawić cię na nogi.  
Levi przypomniał sobie nagle, jak starał się wstać nocą, co zakończyło się głośnym uderzeniem o podłogę i powrotem do łóżka z pomocą ramion Erwina. Zmarkotniał, ale nic nie okazywał.  
– Ostatnim razem mi się nie udało – stwierdził krótko.  
– Ostatnim razem nie miałeś nikogo do pomocy. Myślę zatem, że ci się uda.  
Levia ponownie naszła myśl, jak uzależniony jest od innych i jak okropne jest to uczucie.  
Erwin przeniósł krzesło do biurka i usiadł przy nim. Zaszeleściły papiery wyjęte z szuflady.  
Levi starał się nie zastanawiać się, co banda złodziei z nim zrobi, gdy już pozwoli mu się wykurować. Może powinien o to zapytać? Wiedział, że oczekiwanie prawdziwej odpowiedzi od złodzieja było obarczone złudną nadzieją, jednak przecież jeśli nie spyta, nie dowie się. Nawet gdyby chciał uciec – bez sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych i tak nie cieszyłby się wolnością zbyt długo.  
Wolność. Czy tam na górze faktycznie ją miał?  
Spoglądał z łóżka na skupioną twarz bandyty z podziemi; takich jak on tak bardzo nienawidzi się na powierzchni. Z jakiegoś powodu przecież żandarmeria zarządziła czystkę parę czy paręnaście lat temu. Dla mieszkańców stolicy było nieistotne, kiedy się to stało. Z rozmowy z Hange wywnioskował jednak, że dla podziemnego życia były to kluczowa data i wydarzenie. Rzeź. Kogo na górze obchodziło, czy morduje się dzieci, czy tylko tych złych?  
Erwin był tym złym. Ten facet, który zarządza szajką bandytów. Ten facet, który znalazł Levia w zatęchłej dziurze, wprowadził do kryjówki swojej bandy, nic nie wiedząc o jego przeszłości i pomagał mu jeść, myć się i siadać, chcąc przywrócić mu zdrowie. Już nawet nie miało znaczenia, że był złodziejem – wystarczyło, że mieszkał w podziemiu. To czyniło go złym.  
– Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić, gdy już stanę na nogi? – Przemógł się. Zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie wyczuć kłamstwo, ale do tej pory nie wiedział, czy w czymkolwiek wcześniej Erwin mu skłamał. Albo czy mówił prawdę.  
– Masz dokąd wrócić? – zapytał go w zamian.  
Levi nie próbował nawet przypuszczać, gdzie teraz są jego ludzie. Jeśli go nie szukali, musieli uznać go za zmarłego. On sam nie wiedział, jak długo był przetrzymywany przez gwałcicieli. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie udzielić Erwinowi odpowiedzi. A na pewno nie w tej chwili, gdy wciąż nie miał kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym.  
Milczał, co mężczyzna i tak uznał za odpowiedź.  
– Możesz zostać.  
Zamrugał, nie dowierzając. Pozwolił mu zostać, nie mając pojęcia, kim Levi jest. Czy Erwin mógłby być aż tak naiwny, by nie spodziewać się niebezpieczeństwa z jego strony?  
A może postanowił w przyszłości wykorzystać fakt, że Levi nie ma wyjścia, tylko być zdanym na jego łaskę? Zatrzyma u siebie pod warunkiem, że co noc będzie musiał dzielić z nim łóżko bądź nawet z całą złodziejską szajką?  
– I co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? – powtórzył pytanie. Erwin najprawdopodobniej domyślił się jego obaw.  
– Nie wiem, Leviu, co ci chodzi po głowie, ale ja mam zamiar uczynić cię członkiem drużyny. – Oderwał się od papierów i spojrzał w bok, wprost na niego. – Nauczę cię złodziejskiego fachu i będziemy dalej jakoś próbować wiązać koniec z końcem. – Nabrał nagle powietrza. – Choć, prawdę powiedziawszy, i tak mamy zdecydowanie lepiej niż pozostali w podziemiu. Nigdy nie oczekiwałbym od ciebie niczego więcej – cokolwiek to „więcej” znaczy.  
– Pocieszasz mnie? – zagaił Levi, trawiąc usłyszane słowa.  
– Mówię, co uważam – odrzekł Erwin. – Nie mam powodu, by kłamać. Gdyby było inaczej, wierz mi, nie siedziałbyś tutaj w czystym łóżku i z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach.  
Levi odwrócił wzrok.  
– Spodziewałem się czegoś innego, skoro nie zabiłeś tamtych… bandziorów. Tak jakbyś… sympatyzował z nimi.  
– Nie jestem skory do mszczenia się – odpowiedział Erwin, wróciwszy do papierów. – Robiłem i robię rzeczy, które pozwalają utrzymywać szacunek naszej bandy w podziemiu, bo bez niego trudno byłoby dokonać czegokolwiek. Jednak nie uważam, by zabijanie znaczyło to samo co karanie.  
Levi się zgodził. Śmierć była zdecydowanie łatwiejsza niż próba uporania się z dalszym życiem. Sam przecież chciał umrzeć, ale nie pozwolono mu. Erwin też na to nie pozwolił. Czy w ten sposób nie robił mu jeszcze większej krzywdy? Levi nie potrafił stwierdzić, co było słuszne.  
– Co za kretyni – rzekł nagle Erwin, przyglądając się papierom.  
– Powiesz, o co chodzi, czy to ściśle tajne dane?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i spojrzał na Levia.  
– Jedna z band kupiła od handlarza z powierzchni piętnaście beczek wina i to odnotowaliśmy. Zdążyli sprzedać trzy beczki, a potem my zwinęliśmy im pozostałe. Zapisali w raporcie, że dziesięć ich mamy na stanie, zatem gdzie się podziały jeszcze dwie?  
– Chyba za bardzo ufasz swoim ludziom…  
– Czuję, że to sprawka Erola i Egila. Wciąż dzieciaki paręnaście lat, chyba nie do końca rozumieją, że wszystko się wyda. Powinni mieć nadzór Delii; nie wiem, gdzie się wtedy podziała.  
– Myślałem, że nic nie jesteś w stanie przeoczyć jako herszt.  
– Nie było mnie z nimi.  
Levi spojrzał na trzymany przez siebie kubek ze stygnącą herbatą i myślał nad zakończoną rozmową. Nie mógł wiedzieć na pewno, czy Erwin go nie skrzywdzi. Ale bardzo chciał ufać jego słowu. Nic poza tym przecież nie miał.  
***  
Levi oczekiwał tej chwili z wyjątkową niecierpliwością, choć pozytywne rezultaty były wciąż strefą nieosiągalną. Sam wcześniej zaprezentował swoje mizerne możliwości w kwestii utrzymania się na nogach, ale to nie umniejszało jego szczerej ekscytacji. Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że powrót takich uczuć w jego sytuacji jest czymś bardzo pozytywnym.  
Gdy następnego dnia Erwin przywitał go, przynosząc mu śniadanie, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Jednak zawsze towarzyszył mu niewymuszony uśmiech. Leviowi nie w głowie było obciążanie mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej, ale sama jego obecność wymuszała poświęcanie mu cennego czasu. Nie słyszał narzekań; mężczyzna przyznał mu się tylko raz do braku chwili wytchnienia, jednak przecież Levi sam o to pytał.  
– Dobrze spałeś? – Grzeczność Erwina powoli stawała się dla niego czymś oczywistym.  
Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, nie chcąc się przyznawać, że tym razem koszmar powrócił. Ze strachu przed zaśnięciem przeleżał parę godzin wpatrzony w ciemność i powtarzał w umyśle, że nie ma się czego bać. Już wszystko w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny.  
– Jesteś gotów?  
Skinął i przyszykował się mentalnie na kontakt fizyczny. Nie łudził się, że da radę wstać o własnych siłach.  
Erwin odrzucił kołdrę, odsłaniając posiniaczone nogi. Levi znowu poczuł się niekomfortowo, ale szybko starał się o tym zapomnieć. Wykonywał polecenia, by móc bezboleśnie usiąść na skraju łóżka. Przede wszystkim nie wolno mu było przenosić nóg oddzielnie – najważniejsze było mieć je złączone. Jednak nawet to nie uchroniło zupełnie; rany jeszcze się nie wygoiły.  
Nachyliwszy się i wyciągnąwszy ramiona, Erwin powiedział:  
– Złap się mnie mocno.  
Levi wpił palce w jego oczekujące ręce, podobnie jakby chwytał partnera do tańca. Poczuł prześmiewczość swojego skojarzenia.  
– Teraz cię podciągnę, uwaga…  
Oparł całe ciało na nogach, co było nagle przedziwnym uczuciem… A za sekundę zachwiał się mimo pomocy, bowiem nie mógł znaleźć środka ciężkości. Erwin złapał go pod ramię, nie pozwalając upaść.  
– Mam cię, mam cię – uspokajał.  
To bardzo niewielki postęp – jeśli w ogóle można to nazwać postępem – ale jednak Levi przez moment był szczęśliwy. Po paru tygodniach leżenia we własnych ekskrementach, a potem w łóżku: teraz stał. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej cieszył go fakt dokonania tego, czy może szczery uśmiech wspierającego go Erwina. Levi przysiągłby, że takiego uśmiechu nie mógłby mieć ktoś, kto ma nieczyste zamiary. Bardzo chciał być tego pewnym. Chciał być pewny, że nie jest sam.  
Na próbę chodzenia było jednak za wcześnie; musiał poczekać do chociaż częściowego wygojenia się krocza. To jednak nie stanowiło problemu w tej chwili – Levi był zbyt podekscytowany swoim dokonaniem.  
– Mówiłem, że ci się uda – rzekł Erwin z uśmiechem, zupełnie pominąwszy fakt, że bez jego pomocy byłoby to niemożliwe.  
Podtrzymywał go parę minut, pozwalając nacieszyć się momentem. Po tym Levi poczuł ból w nogach, więc pozwolił posadzić się ostrożnie na łóżku.  
– Dzięki, Erwinie – powiedział, czując prawdziwą wdzięczność. Nie chciał myśleć, jaki dług mu rośnie i w jaki sposób go spłaci.  
– Za co? – zapytał. Zdawał się trochę zaskoczony.  
Levi nie wiedział, czy przemawiała przez mężczyznę fałszywa skromność. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Erwin nie wie, za co trzeba mu dziękować. Te wszystkie dni niańczenia, podcierania, mycia, karmienia, nawet sadzania, bo przecież i z tym miał problem. Nikt mu nie kazał tego robić.  
– Za wszystko – odrzekł Levi i z ulgą ujrzał wesoły uśmiech.  
I on także się uśmiechnął.


	5. Jezioro

  
[](http://funkyimg.com/view/2yzGN)  


Levi nie chciał przyznać przed samym sobą, a już tym bardziej przed Erwinem, że źle czuł się w samotności. A jednak to właśnie tak spędzał większość czasu, gdy nie spał. Z jednej strony towarzystwo go męczyło, natomiast z drugiej – nie mieć do kogo otworzyć gęby było równie przykre. Nawet nie liczył na rozmowę; gdyby po prostu mógł posiedzieć z kimś w jednym pokoju.  
Jednak Erwin, jeśli już się pojawiał, to nie dłużej niż na pół godziny (chyba że chodziło o mycie – wówczas potrzebował więcej czasu), a towarzystwo kogoś innego Leviowi było nie w smak. Znał już Hange, której osoba męczyła go bardzo szybko, z kolei innych członków szajki nie miał ochoty na razie widywać. Wolał ciche szeleszczenie papierów w trakcie wizyt Erwina niż ciągłe gadanie oraz możliwe pytania. Chciałby uniknąć odpowiadania na nie. Wolał je zadawać.  
Cenił u Erwina ten brak złośliwej dociekliwości. Oraz okazyjne czytanie w myślach – bez konieczności wypowiadania próśb na głos mężczyzna i tak wiedział, czego Leviowi trzeba. Gdyby to były chociaż tylko proste życzenia (mógłbyś przynieść mi coś do picia?), jednak jego sytuacja nie zawsze na to pozwalała (potrzebuję mycia i nowej pieluchy). Nigdy nie sądził, że pewnego dnia będzie zmuszony do zupełnego odrzucenia dumy, byle móc siedzieć najedzony w czystej pościeli. Nie wiedział, jak wiele pokładów cierpliwości zostało jeszcze u Erwina i bał się nad tym zastanawiać, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nie jest w stanie się domyślić. Na razie wydawał mu się najbardziej wyrozumiałym człowiekiem na świecie. Levi nigdy nie oczekiwał, że taką osobą w jego życiu będzie herszt złodziejskiej szajki.  
Czasem zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby spotkał Erwina tam, na górze. Wśród pysznej arystokracji; szykownych toalet i – nad wyraz często – skromnych rozumów. Wiedział, że bogactwo potrafiło w bardzo krótkim czasie zmienić osobę nie do poznania. Biedny chłopak odziedziczył fortunę, by ostatecznie skończyć spłukany przez hazard i zapijaczony w podrzędnej spelunie. Czy Erwin byłby taki sam? Levi nie znał go przecież prawie w ogóle. W jego sytuacji mężczyzna zdawał się nad wyraz dworny, jak na szlachcica przystało. Niestety tylko tego wzorcowego szlachcica. Prawdziwi nie mieli z nim wiele wspólnego.  
Wreszcie przyszedł po paru godzinach, wyczekiwany przez Levia jak nikt wcześniej. Podziwiał jego dbałość o stałe pory posiłków, znajdowanie czasu, gdy miał go tak mało, i tę nieprzecenioną cierpliwość. Gdy przychodziło do prób wstawania, Levi już sam wyciągał do niego ramiona, bez myśli o strachu czy wstydzie. Nie był pewien, czy jakikolwiek wstyd jeszcze mu został – Erwin był już świadkiem najgorszych, najbardziej żenujących chwil jego godnego politowania życia.  
Chodzenie to za dużo powiedziane; wolne posuwanie nogami po drewnianej podłodze i tylko przy wsparciu za ramię było najbliższe prawdzie. Stanowiło to dla Levia wciąż trudne zadanie, jednak wykonalne. Stawiał nogi szeroko jak kobieta po porodzie, bo wciąż wszystko go bolało i miało się to nie zmienić przez najbliższe dni, może tygodnie.  
Musiał być żałosnym obrazkiem.  
Erwin przyniósł mu spodnie. Miały długi krok, by zmieścić pieluchę, a gdy stanie się zbędna, szwy nie będą podrażniać gojących się ran. Nogawki były luźne i sam ten innowacyjny krój przywodził na myśl pozszywany odpowiednio worek po kartoflach. Jednak materiał był zdecydowanie milszy w dotyku. Levi nie wiedział, skąd Erwin to wziął i wolał się nie zastanawiać.  
– Skoro zaczynasz chodzić, dobrze by było, gdybyś nosił na sobie coś więcej niż tylko długą koszulę i bieliznę – stwierdził mężczyzna.  
Pomógł Leviowi wciągnąć spodnie na nogi. Nawet jeśli wyglądał w nich komicznie (a był pewien, że tak), Erwin nic nie okazał. Dał się chwycić za ramię i zrobili razem parę kroków. Mimo tak małych jak na razie możliwości – Levi cieszył się jak nigdy.  
Potem otrzymał schodzone już nieco trepy; za duże na jego stopy, jednak na suwanie nogami po podłodze wystarczyły, byle tylko zimno nie ciągnęło od ziemi. Erwin zabronił mu się przeziębiać.  
Levi bardzo nie chciał się skarżyć, ale raz musiał. Zaczęło mu to doskwierać zbyt silnie, by mógł to ot tak zignorować.  
– Proszę, daj mi coś do roboty.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest zdolny do większości prac, a takich, które nie wymagają ruszania się z łóżka, było tu raczej niewiele. Mógł jednak robić cokolwiek, choćby cerować skarpety – jednak pewnie zostałyby wyjątkowo koślawo naprawione.  
Erwin nie zastanawiał się długo. Przyniósł wiaderko, ziemniaki i nożyki, a potem siedzieli i obierali. Leviowi nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy, że takie bzdurne kuchenne zajęcie może być tak bardzo relaksujące. Oczywiście miał na to wpływ fakt, że Levi czuł się winny. Skoro już korzystał z czyjejś uprzejmości – mógłby popracować.  
Tym razem Erwin posiedział z nim dłużej. Zająwszy się ziemniakami, przy okazji zabrali się również za warzywa na zupę. Nie mówili wiele, a Levi był zaskoczony, że nie doskwiera mu to wcale. Cieszył się, że mógł spędzić czas w towarzystwie kogoś znajomego.  
I znowu zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Erwin aby nie czyta w myślach. Przecież Levi dopiero co rozwodził się nad poczuciem samotności i że nie trzeba mu rozmów, by spędzić czas przyjemnie.  
Spojrzał na zawsze skupioną na zajęciu twarz mężczyzny, próbując rozwikłać jej tajemnicę. Po co Erwin mu pomagał? Przecież głównie na tym tracił – brak mu czasu, który poświęcał na jego mycie i łażenie po pokoju. Niezbędne zapasy kurczyły się szybciej z dodatkową gębą do wyżywienia. Czy nie zastanawiał się nad możliwością odwetu ze strony oprawców Levia? Nie zabił ich, bo to według niego nie jest karą. To chyba zbyt idealistyczne podejście w tym świecie. W tym cholernym podziemiu.  
Na bogów, czy Erwin miał jakieś szczególnie negatywne cechy? Levi wiedział, że dzięki wyrozumiałości zdawał się mu nad wyraz dobrym człowiekiem, jego wyobraźnia może nawet przesadzała. Ze wszystkich rozmów wnioskował, że Erwin przewodził bandzie złodziei, bo tak trzeba. Bo prawdopodobnie nie przetrwaliby sami – Levi był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Kradli, straszyli resztę szajek, z pewnością dokonywali też innych aktów przemocy. Ale czy fakt, że robili to z konieczności, mógł ich rozgrzeszyć?  
Leviowi przypomniała się arystokracja. Ona też niekiedy dopuszczała się niedopuszczalnego, by chronić siebie i swoje majątki. Czy ta potrzeba usprawiedliwiała ją na równi z bandziorami z podziemi, którzy chcieli utrzymać się przy życiu? Dlaczego arystokracji można było to wybaczyć, a tym drugim nie?  
Levi wiedział dlaczego.  
– Nie urodziłeś się w podziemiu, prawda? – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Sposób wysławiania się Erwina był zbyt wyszukany, by móc uwierzyć, że nie miał nauczyciela. Levi zaczął się zastanawiać, jak taki człowiek znalazł się w podziemiu.  
– Prawda – przyznał mężczyzna.  
No tak. Potrafił czytać i pisać, a to nie są umiejętności często tu spotykane. Podczas jednej z wcześniejszych rozmów Erwin mówił o błędnie zapisanych przez kogoś informacjach o skradzionych beczkach – zatem nie był on wyjątkiem. Choć, znając go już nieco, Levi założyłby się, że herszt sam nauczył swoich ziomków.  
Nie był z podziemi, tak jak on. Znalazł się w nich z jakichś ważkich powodów – nie przybywało się tutaj, gdy miało się perspektywy na górze. W którymś momencie życia los musiał z niego zadrwić. Tak jak zrobił to w przypadku Levia – jednak głównymi winowajcami byli arystokraci. To przez nich musiał przechodzić przez piekło. Przez piekło, które urządzili mu ludzie z podziemi.  
– Tęsknisz czasem za widokiem nieba? – zapytał go. Nie chciał wyciskać informacji siłą, zresztą Erwin pewnie i tak niewiele by powiedział.  
– Tak.  
Samym pytaniem wydał się, że i on tęskni.  
– Chciałem poczekać, aż trochę się wykurujesz, ale możemy to zrobić i teraz – rzekł Erwin, kończąc dokładne obieranie warzywa.  
– Co masz na myśli?  
– Długi spacer. Chcę ci coś pokazać.  
Spacer po podziemiu był czymś zbyt niedorzecznym, by Levi mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Wszędzie kręcący się bandyci, ciemność i brud nie zachęcały go w żaden sposób.  
Jednak czuł się bezpieczniej, siedząc nieruchomo w łóżku.  
– Spokojnie, nie zdążysz się zmęczyć, to niedaleko. Ponadto na naszym terenie, więc nie musimy się niczego obawiać.  
Levi był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu, ale zachował to dla siebie. Chociaż do tej pory Erwin nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby nadwątlić do niego zaufanie.  
Zebrali się jeszcze dziś, gdy zjedli całkiem niezłą zupę i odpoczęli chwilę po posiłku. Po raz pierwszy Levi opuścił pokój herszta, a co istotniejsze – zrobił to o własnych siłach.  
No dobrze, z małą tylko pomocą Erwina.  
Bandycka kryjówka wcale takiej nie przypominała; pomieszczenia, przez które po kolei przechodzili, nie różniły się wiele od domostw biedoty na górze, zdawały się nawet obszerniejsze. Było tu również zaskakująco czysto. Levi chyba nigdy nie pomyślałby, że złodzieje z podziemia mogliby o to dbać. Nie dałby też wiary, że spotka tu kogoś takiego jak Erwin.  
Drepcząc męcząco powoli, wyszli wreszcie z budynku. Otoczyła ich ciemność, ale rozjaśniana co rusz pochodniami. Wokół kręciły się postacie; herszt wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią w ich kierunku. Levi nie wiedział, co ów gest oznaczał, ale bandyci nie zbliżyli się. Może właśnie o to chodziło. To jednak nie zmniejszyło uczucia niepokoju, jakie towarzyszyło ich spojrzeniom.  
Intruz. Zdany na ich łaskę intruz.  
Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby ktoś inny znalazł go w tamtej cuchnącej piwnicy. Gdyby wybawiciel nie był głową złodziejskiej szajki i nie miał wpływów, gdyby musiał pytać o zgodę na cokolwiek. Co stałoby się z Leviem?  
Potknął się, ale natychmiast przytrzymał mocniej ramię Erwina.  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
Popatrzył na skrytą niemal zupełnie w mroku twarz mężczyzny i skinął. Przestał myśleć o alternatywnych zakończeniach swojej historii. W tej chwili miał na kim polegać.  
Erwin musiał go prowadzić na pamięć, bo ani razu nie zawahał się co do kierunku; ciemność nie grała tu roli. Levi czuł się pewniej, wiedząc, że nie zabłądzą.  
Przez jego stan szli ślimaczym tempem, a nogi zaczęły dawać o sobie znać lekkim bólem. Nie używał ich ostatnio zbyt często, ale przecież musiał kiedyś nadejść dzień wyjścia na zewnątrz. I choć początkowo Leviowi spacerowanie po przerażających podziemiach było nie w smak, tak teraz w lepszym nastroju mógłby przemierzyć je całe. O własnych siłach.  
Oddalali się od domostw, zapewne należących do reszty szajki. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, że pozbyli się natrętnych spojrzeń w ciemności. Z drugiej zaś zaczęła niepokoić go myśl, jak bardzo jest tutaj niechciany.  
Obeszli niekończące się zbiorowisko potężnych, kilkunastometrowych głazów i wtem ujrzeli coś jakby promienie słoneczne przebijające mrok. Levi nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Im bardziej się zbliżali, tym upewniał się, że to nie halucynacja. Prawdziwe słońce zaglądało przez wyrwę w ziemi.  
Długo im zajęło, nim dotarli. Przed nimi rozpościerało się nieduże jeziorko, a na jego środku jaśniała piaszczysta wysepka; to właśnie ją grzało światło. Woda musiała znaleźć się tu albo przez ulewy, albo zbiornik zasilało jakieś źródełko, co wcale nie byłoby czymś niezwykłym.  
Erwin z uśmiechem zaprezentował miejsce, teatralnie wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Levi poczuł rozbawienie.  
– Znam tu parę takich dziur w ziemi. Nasza jest wyjątkowa, bo prawie nieodwiedzana. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby ktoś więcej tu przychodził – słońca nigdy za wiele. Ale ludzie nie chcą wkraczać na terytorium szajki. Wprawdzie ufam, że moi ziomkowie nie gnębiliby ich z tego powodu, jednak kto to wie poza mną?  
Stanęli tuż nad wodą. Zdawała się zaskakująco czysta. Levi nie wahałby się, gdyby mógł się w niej popluskać i zrelaksować.  
– Pozwolisz? – spytał Erwin. Ściągnął wysokie, eleganckie buty. – Nie jest tu głęboko, ale przejście może sprawić ci trudność.  
Ujął w bardzo eufemistyczny sposób fakt, że Levi ledwo z pomocą chodził po twardym gruncie, a co dopiero w wodzie. Ta uprzejmość i dobór słów w jakiś sposób go bawiły.  
Pozwolił się podnieść, chwyciwszy wpierw buty mężczyzny, a potem Erwin maszerował, brodząc w jeziorku poziomem sięgającym mu trochę ponad kolana. Tym samym oszczędził Leviowi mokrych spodni i problematycznego chodzenia w wodzie po tyłek.  
W końcu stanęli na wysepce po środku zbiornika.  
Levi uniósł twarz do światła i zamknął oczy, westchnąwszy głośno. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak przyjemne może być grzejące policzki słońce. Jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Zrzucił trepy i zagrzebał gołe stopy w ciepłym, połyskującym, wypłukanym przez wodę piasku. To miejsce było tak zupełnie różne od reszty podziemia, że aż trudno uwierzyć w jego istnienie. Przez moment zdawało mu się, że jest gdzieś indziej.  
Bardzo powoli usiadł, a obok niego Erwin.  
– Czemu stąd nie uciekniecie? – zapytał Levi, przyglądając się ścianom ziemi otaczającym dziurę. Do środka zaglądały bluszcze i krzewy, zatem na górze musiało to być niezagospodarowane miejsce.  
– Dokąd?  
Obaj spojrzeli w górę, unikając patrzenia w słońce. Świat przez krótką chwilę wydawał się tak nierealnie piękny, że aż sprawiał ból. Levi nie chciał pamiętać, jak jest naprawdę. Żadne miejsce na tym świecie nie było naprawdę piękne. Prócz tej wysepki na środku jeziorka – i tylko w tym momencie.  
– Gdziekolwiek. Nie pragniesz wolności?  
– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Erwin w zamian.  
Levi nie wiedział. Czy w podziemiu nie było wolności? Przecież wszystko, co zabronione na górze, tutaj było codziennością.  
Arystokraci ograniczani byli prawem, ale mieszkańcy podziemi również. Nie mieli obywatelstwa, nie mogli wyjść na powierzchnię. Uwięzieni w ciemności do końca marnego żywota. Co by zyskali, uciekając stąd? Jaką namiastką wolności byłaby ta wolność na górze? Wartościowsza niż ta, którą posiedli tutaj?  
Spojrzał na Erwina zdezorientowany, nie znając odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna wcale jej nie oczekiwał. Z uśmiechem wskazał palcem krawędź wyrwy. Levi podążył wzrokiem i zauważył dwa wróbelki siedzące wśród gałęzi bluszczu. Przekomarzały się w swoim ptasim języku, kąpiąc się w cieple słońca zupełnie jak oni.  
Zerknął z powrotem na Erwina wpatrzonego w ćwierkające skrzydlate kuleczki. Levi nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w świetle dnia. Rozwiane złote włosy przywodziły mu na myśl słoneczne promienie, w których wygrzewali się na środku jeziorka. Za to oczy zdawały mu się bardziej błękitne niż niebo. Niebo było zdradliwe, nie ufał mu w zupełności. Ale Erwinowi mógł.  
A na pewno bardzo chciał.


	6. Powtórka

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2AcQW)

– Czy ty na łeb upadłeś, Erwinie? Przyprowadzasz nam do samej bazy cholernego zwiadowcę?!  
Herszt bandy podniósł głowę znad gazety. Zanim Hange zdąży zużyć ją jako papier toaletowy, starał się nadążać za wydarzeniami na górze. Przewidział już co nieco dzięki temu.  
– Przyprowadziłem człowieka, który potrzebuje pomocy. W tym wypadku nie ma znaczenia, czy jest żołnierzem, czy nie – odparł spokojnie.  
– Ha! Więc wiedziałeś!  
Oczywiście, że wiedział; a przynajmniej się domyślił. Banda dzieciaków, u której znalazł Levia, zdążyła opowiedzieć całemu podziemiu, jak wybili oddział wojskowych (o czym mówiły też gazety, ale bardzo szczątkowo) i jak wiele nowego towaru zorganizowali.  
Chwalipięctwo nie wyszło im na dobre. Widocznie po tych dwóch tygodniach słabo zabliźnione rany odezwały się i banda poczuła przymus wyżalenia się światu. To właśnie stąd Aaron musiał się o Leviu dowiedzieć.  
Patrzył niewzruszenie na bandytę, czekając na dalszy ciąg skargi.  
– I nie wydaje ci się to niebezpieczne? Hm?  
Wszystko może być niebezpieczne. Katastrofa wisiała nad nimi dużo wcześniej, nawet zanim znaleźli się w podziemiu. Tak to wyglądało pod stolicą. Wszystkiemu zapobiec nie mogli.  
– Narażałbym szajkę na oczywiste niebezpieczeństwo?  
– A owszem! Ty byś każdą ranną sarenkę przywlókł, gdybyś mógł. I nie obchodzi cię, że reszta stada może tu wpaść, by ją odbić.  
Erwin słuchał, opanowany.  
– Myślisz, że zwiadowcy mają fundusze, by organizować odsiecz za stratę każdego człowieka w podziemiu? Był powód, dla którego ludzie Levia się tu znaleźli. Nie szukają ich; musieli uznać, że wszystkich zabito. Nie będą ryzykować, wysyłając tu kolejnych żołnierzy. Rząd nie chce im dawać pieniędzy na wyprawy za mury, a co dopiero finansować nagłe ekspedycje do podziemi, gdzie zwiadowcy giną jeszcze bezsensowniej niż wśród tytanów.  
– I co, myślisz, że gdy się wyliże, nie zwoła tutaj bandy swoich ziomków?  
– Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale wydostanie się z podziemi jest raczej kłopotliwe. Levi będzie zwyczajnym zbiegiem i zanim dojdą jego tożsamości, może być już martwy.  
Erwin nie wątpił jednak w spryt mężczyzny. Być może wpadłby na pomysł ucieczki, którego on nie potrafił przewidzieć; pochodzili przecież z zupełnie różnych światów.  
Brzmiało to kuriozalnie, ale w podziemnej kryjówce złodziei, na ten moment, Levi był bezpieczny. A przynajmniej taką Erwin miał nadzieję.  
Musiał mieć na uwadze, że Aaron mógł buntować część bandy przeciwko hersztowi. Możliwe, że powodowała nim zwykła zazdrość o pozycję, która prawie od razu przypadła Erwinowi. Właściwie nigdy nie ustalali, kto tu rządzi – w którymś momencie cała banda stwierdziła, że Erwin dobrze reprezentuje jej interesy. Wtedy zaczęła nazywać go hersztem, tak dla ułatwienia, i w pewien sposób uprzywilejowała do zarządzania oraz wymierzania sprawiedliwości – także wewnątrz szajki.  
Nagle zatęsknił za ciszą swojego pokoju. Przebywał w nim rzadziej, chcąc dać Leviowi choć odrobinę prywatności. Ale nie zauważył niechęci z jego strony, gdy siedzieli razem, obierając ziemniaki czy w milczeniu zatopieni we własnych myślach. Może był nawet żywszy niż zwykle, ale nie mógł tego potwierdzić; musiałby go obserwować, gdy jest sam. Zresztą co takiego do roboty mógłby mieć, kiedy Erwin faktycznie mu jej nie zlecał?  
Starał się dbać o ciągłe zajęcie dla Levia. Początkowo uważał, że nie wypada, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna chciał w jakiś sposób odrobić okazane mu zaufanie i pomoc. Ponad obieranie warzyw na zupę (co i tak wykonywali wspólnie) Erwin niczym więcej nie chciał go obarczać – w końcu nie był tutaj ani więźniem, ani służącym.  
Przemieścił się z tak zwanego pokoju wspólnego, gdzie przesiadywali ziomkowie bez zajęcia, do swoich pokojów. Niewiele ludzi w podziemiu miało luksus posiadania całości budynku dla siebie, a szajka Erwina mogła ponadto poszczycić się jego obszernością oraz możliwością wydzielenia osobnych kwater dla herszta i jego najbliższej załogi. Nikt nie chciałby mieszkać choćby obok złodziejskiej szajki, a co dopiero w tej samej kamienicy, toteż najbliższe sąsiedztwo trąciło pustką. Stąd również zawsze było miejsce na nowych członków bandy.  
Co jakiś czas, niczym inspektor sanitarny, Erwin zaglądał do wszystkich budynków wokół, sprawdzając, co w ciemności wyczyniali jego ludzie. Byli oni różni od siebie, jednak większość z nich łączyła konkretna przypadłość – gdy w kwaterach było zbyt czysto, musieli coś ukrywać. Erwin wciąż dziwił się, jakim cudem niektórzy z nich nie zrozumieli, co ich zdradza. Z kolei zwykle nie było to aż tak poważne, a i zawsze prędzej czy później wychodziło na jaw, toteż mogli liczyć na ułaskawienie.  
Skierował się do gabinetu i zapukał. Przywykł do pytania o pozwolenie na wejście do własnego pokoju. Zastał Levia z książką na kolanach. Nadal nie opuszczał łóżka; krzesło przy biurku było zbyt twarde na gojące się rany. W ciągu paru najbliższych dni oczekiwał lekarza, który mógłby stwierdzić, czy wystąpiły objawy chorobowe, których tak się obawiali. Ponadto wiedzieli, że nie wszystko było do wykrycia, ale starali się o tym nie myśleć.  
– Przeszkodziłem, wybacz.  
Levi machnął ręką niedbale, nie gniewając się. Przez te dwa tygodnie Erwin nie widział u niego złości skierowanej ku niemu, mimo że miał powody.  
W myślach Erwin z ulgą stwierdził, że po siniakach na twarzy nie zostało wiele, a cera nabrała nieco zdrowszego koloru – czyli stan mężczyzny znacznie się poprawiał. Zresztą było to widać w jego zachowaniu. Jadł wszystko chętniej niż wcześniej, domagał się przydzielenia mu pracy, zaczął samodzielnie wędrować po pokoju (opierając się o wszystkie meble) i co jakiś czas lekko się uśmiechał. Erwin nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był świadkiem szlochania. Gdy wysłuchiwał jego spowiedzi, nie było w nich łez; co najwyżej bezgraniczny smutek. Erwin nie mógł wiele na to poradzić, nie zajmował się badaniem ludzkiego umysłu. Jedyne, co był w stanie, to siedzieć obok i słuchać.  
Zdołał się dowiedzieć, że generał zwiadowców przebywał właśnie w stolicy. Erwin mógłby się z nim skontaktować, już pomijając niebezpieczeństwo wychodzenia na powierzchnię, jednak stan Levia i tak nie pozwoliłby mu tego planu zrealizować. Konieczne było posługiwanie się sprzętem do manewrów przestrzennych, a on wciąż miał problemy z chodzeniem. Zwiadowcy sami z siebie prawdopodobnie nie ruszyliby z odsieczą, zatem trzeba by Levia do nich dostarczyć. A w tym momencie było to zbyt trudne i obarczone zbyt wysokim ryzykiem.  
Nie chciał o tym Leviowi wspominać, by nie robić mu złudnej nadziei. Choć z jednej strony myśl, że wojsko zapomniało o swoim żołnierzu było bardzo bolesne, tak z drugiej świadomość, że dom jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, acz wciąż niedostępny, sprawiało jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Erwin chciał oszczędzić mu trosk.  
Spojrzał na rozjaśnioną twarz mężczyzny i poczuł się jak lekarz odwiedzający pacjenta w szpitalu. Chory niemal zawsze uśmiechnięty zgrywa pozory poprawy stanu, byle tylko móc wrócić do domu. Na szczęście Erwin widział faktyczne zdrowienie.  
– Przepraszam – zaczął Levi. – Zrzuciłem stos papierów, gdy wybierałem się na wycieczkę po pokoju. Nie wiedziałem, jak je segregowałeś. Ułożyłem według dat.  
Tym razem Erwin machnął niedbale ręką. Nie mógł gniewać się o takie drobnostki, Levi i tak nie zrobił tego umyślnie. Ponadto te dokumenty niewiele znaczyły dla ludzi z podziemi, a co dopiero kogoś z powierzchni; służyły tylko Erwinowi, więc nie obawiał się, że ktokolwiek mógłby je skraść.  
– Czy to prawda, że… – powiedział cicho Levi – Jestem tutaj pięć tygodni? – Za moment wskazał na papiery ułożone na biurku. – Policzyłem na podstawie dat, którymi podpisywałeś wszystkie kartki. O ile najnowsza zawiera dzisiejszą – wyjaśnił.  
Erwin przysunął krzesło i usiadł, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej nietęgiej miny.  
– Wszystko jest aktualne – potwierdził.  
Czuł się źle, psując mężczyźnie nastrój; dopiero co widział jego radosny spokój, który nagle zastąpiło ciężkie przygnębienie. Levi zdawał się pogodzony z rzeczywistością, jednak to nie umniejszało jego smutku.  
– Więc musieli uznać, że nie żyję. – Popatrzył po swoich kościstych dłoniach i zagojonych już paznokciach. – I chyba mieli rację.  
Erwin nie wiedział, jak mógłby go pocieszyć. Rozumiał ten ból, ale wciąż nie mógł obiecać powrotu do domu. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie rozbudzać jego nadziei.  
Wiele wskazywało na to, że płomyk nadziei w Leviu tlił się wyjątkowo słabo. Bądź zupełnie zgasł.  
– Nie zadręczaj się – rzekł cicho Erwin. – Jestem pewien, że uznanie cię za zmarłego było wymuszone przez sytuację korpusu. Wiesz przecież, że nie jest łatwa.  
Levi podniósł oczy, w których lśniło zaskoczenie. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że jego tożsamość wyszła na jaw. Nic jednak nie mówił, a błysk zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
Pokiwał powoli głową, wyraźnie mu ciążącą.  
Co więcej Erwin mógł mu powiedzieć? Nie chciał go wypytywać, nie miał ochoty udawać żandarma. Miał nadzieję na szybką poprawę stanu, w czym denerwowanie mężczyzny najpewniej by nie pomogło. Zresztą na tę chwilę Levi był unieruchomiony, co znaczyło, że prędzej czy później obaj dowiedzą się o sobie czegoś więcej.  
– Dzięki za pozwolenie mi korzystania z książek – powiedział, nagle zmieniając temat.  
– Nie mam ich zbyt wiele, a i te się kurzą. Cieszę się, że je czytasz.  
Levia coś trapiło, bowiem przygryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, jak powinien się wyrazić. W końcu mu się wyrwało:  
– Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki uprzejmy?  
Jego pytanie zaskoczyło Erwina. Za chwilę uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony, choć czuł, że powinien zachować powagę.  
– A czemu miałbym nie być?  
Erwin przysiągłby, że jego pytanie wydało się Leviowi niedorzeczne, ale nie mógł tego potwierdzić.  
– Jestem… więźniem. A ty, bądź co bądź, bandytą z podziemi. Możesz ze mną zrobić, co ci się żywnie podoba.  
Erwin uniósł brew.  
– Naprawdę na powierzchni zapomniano już, czym jest zwykłe współczucie? – Zamilkł na moment i nagle poczuł się winny. Swoją odpowiedzią najpewniej uraził Levia, a tak bardzo tego nie chciał. Przeszedł zbyt wiele, by Erwin mógł go traktować jak każdego innego rozmówcę. A już szczególnie w obrębie takich tematów. – Potrafię zrozumieć cierpienie – wznowił powoli. – Zdecydowana większość mieszkańców podziemi cierpi, niekoniecznie z własnej winy. Wszyscy wypełzliśmy z tego; tak to tu wygląda. Jestem hersztem bandytów, bo bez szajki przetrwanie jest trudniejsze. Robimy niemoralne rzeczy, bo chcemy przeżyć. I fakt, że je czynimy, nie znaczy, że uważamy je za dobre. – Ucichł, patrząc po swoich dłoniach. Nieustannie widział na nich brud i krew, ale nie zdarzyło mu się o tym opowiadać nawet Michemu czy Hange. – Leviu, nie wyciągnąłem cię z tamtej piwnicy, by cię krzywdzić. To, że nie możesz się obronić, nie sprawia, że chcę to wykorzystać jak twoi oprawcy.  
Levi spuścił wzrok i zwiesił głowę.  
– Przepraszam.  
Erwin poczuł się okropnie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał, było zranienie Levia.  
– Nie, proszę, wybacz mi, nie chciałem.  
– Erwinie, w porządku, to przez moje rozgoryczenie. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie czuł się źle. I tak sprawiam ci mnóstwo kłopotów.  
– Nie jesteś kłopotem; nie chcę, żebyś tak myślał.  
Chcąc uniknąć słuchania kolejnych niepotrzebnych przeprosin, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Levia samego, najpewniej w podłym humorze. Skierował się do jednego z przyległych pokojów, który służył za swego rodzaju kuchnię. Wziął stamtąd wiaderko z warzywami, miskę i nożyki. Wrócił do swojego gabinetu; zgodnie z przewidywaniami zastał Levia nieco bardziej przygnębionego niż zwykle. Erwin poczuł ukłucie winy, ale przecież właśnie za to poszedł po sprawdzony sposób na lepszy nastrój. Gdy Levi zauważył, co mu przyniósł, rozchmurzył się trochę. Chętnie zabrał się do obierania części warzyw.  
Erwin z ulgą obserwował, jak napięcie znika z twarzy mężczyzny. Pomógł mu z jarzynami na obiad i tak spędzili następne pół godziny. Dobrze się bawili.  
***  
Levi znowu wędrował po pokoju. Chciał przyzwyczaić nogi do ruchu i ciężaru swojego ciała, który zwiększał się wraz z solidnym odżywianiem, o które dbał sam herszt bandy. Odzyskał parę z utraconych kilogramów i, choć wciąż nie miał takiej sprawności jak niegdyś, czuł się o niebo lepiej.  
Nawet na krótkich dystansach wspomagał się podpieraniem o meble. Nie miał jeszcze wystarczającego zaufania do swoich sił.  
Usłyszawszy dość głośne kroki, zatrzymał się przy krześle stojącym przy biurku i oparł się o nie. Nie pytał uparcie, a Erwin zdawkowo mówił o swoich zajęciach. Tego dnia miał spotkać się z jakimiś handlarzami lub bandytami, lub jedno i drugie. Nie było go już jakiś czas, więc Levi zaczął z niecierpliwością oczekiwać jego towarzystwa. Tak dobrze mu się mówiło, gdy miał go kto słuchać.  
Przyszykował się na wesołe powitanie od progu, ale w drzwiach nie stał herszt szajki.  
– No patrz, nie wierzyłem Lance’owi, jak gadał, że Erwin we własnym łóżeczku go chowa.  
– Erwin nie chwali się za dużo.  
– To nieuprzejme z jego strony, że się nie dzieli. Nie na tym polega bycie w drużynie.  
Czterech. Jeden szeroki, wzrostem podobny Erwinowi, dwóch niższych, szczuplejszych i ostatni chłystek, może nawet młodszy od Levia. Podekscytowany, wyraźnie nie mógł się doczekać rozwoju akcji.  
Gdy największy bandzior ruszył do niego szybkim krokiem, Levi zachwiał się i cofnął do biurka. Gorączkowo szukał za plecami czegoś ciężkiego, ostrego… Nie zdołał nic chwycić – mężczyzna szarpnął go mocno za rękę. Pierwsza myśl, jaka zjawiła się w głowie Levia, brzmiała: „zachowaj spokój”. Ale było to nie do osiągnięcia, wiedząc, że nie ma wciąż sił, które mogłyby mu pomóc w obronie. Nie próbował wyrwać ręki z uścisku; chciałby, ale czuł, jak kamienieje ze strachu, z obrzydzenia, z poczucia, że nigdzie nie jest bezpieczny.  
Wiedział, co chcą mu zrobić. Poza zasięgiem wzroku herszta byli bezkarni. Prócz Hange nie znał tu nikogo. Choć nie wątpił w jej siłę i spryt, wciąż była jedna, a napastników czterech.  
– Chodź, przespacerujemy się – sapnął bandyta, a Levi nie mógł nawet zgromić go spojrzeniem, bo przerażenie skutecznie absorbowało jego wolę walki.  
Stał jak zamurowany, mimo że facet ciągnął go do siebie. Olbrzymia dłoń wyleciała w powietrze i chlasnęła Levia w twarz tak mocno, że niemal się przewrócił.  
– Rusz dupę.  
Jeden ze szczuplejszych facetów podszedł szybko, chcąc pomóc w przetransportowaniu Levia do innego pomieszczenia, ale niepotrzebnie. Wielki bandzior złapał za kruczoczarne włosy i szarpnął tak, że Levi musiał się ruszyć. Ledwo stał na nogach.  
Oszołomiony po uderzeniu nie był wstanie się zorientować, gdzie go zaprowadzili. Pomieszczenie byłoby zupełnie puste i ciemne, gdyby nie dwie lampy naftowe, błyskające niepokojąco spokojnym światłem, na starym stole.  
W głowie Levia szalała burza wspomnień o strasznej piwnicy, o pokoju, gdzie go męczono, o wykrzywionych w uśmiechu i ekstazie niezliczonych twarzach. Wszystko wróciło do niego gwałtowniej niż kiedykolwiek i nic nie było w stanie tego zatrzymać. Wzbierało w nim przekonanie, że lepiej byłoby umrzeć wtedy, z towarzyszami. Byłoby łatwiej. Nie musiałby przeżywać tego po raz kolejny.  
Nie płakał. Nie krzyczał. Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
Faceci zamknęli drzwi od pomieszczenia. Olbrzym wciąż boleśnie ciągnął Levia za włosy. Wyprowadził go na środek pokoju i trzasnął w twarz jeszcze raz. Levi upadłby, gdyby bandzior nie złapał go za ramiona. Pochylił go ku rozporkowi swoich spodni. Trójka pozostałych mężczyzn otoczyła go. Każdy chętny dotknięcia, przygryzienia, pomasowania. Któryś z nich zdarł z niego śmieszne spodnie z krokiem w kolanach. Obrzydliwe ręce rozpełzły się po ciele, zadzierając jego długą koszulę. Ściągnęli bieliznę.  
Trzymał drżące uda ściśnięte, choć wiedział, że to ich nie powstrzyma.  
– No dalej, otwórz buzię – wielki mężczyzna rozsunął rozporek i siłą wcisnął Leviowi penis do ust. Zebrało mu się na wymioty.  
To znów się dzieje. To się nigdy nie skończy. Niezależnie od miejsca i czasu – zawsze będzie to samo.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem pozwolą mu umrzeć. Ta myśl dała mu maleńki promyk nadziei. Może wreszcie się uwolni.  
Poczuł przeraźliwy ból między pośladkami, we wciąż niezagojonym kroczu. Odrażające wilgotne odgłosy odbijały się echem w jego uszach, a towarzyszące im cierpienie było tak nieznośnie znajome. Po raz kolejny robiono mu to, co wtedy. Po raz kolejny dotarło do niego, że nigdzie nie będzie bezpieczny.  
Krew pociekła mu po udach.  
Erwin go okłamał. Mówił, że nie dozna tu krzywdy. Jednak bez jego obecności część bandy zrobiła, co chciała. Zbyt wielkim zaufaniem herszt obdarzył swoją szajkę.  
Nie chciał płakać. Przecież był taki silny i nieugięty. Przecież zawsze dawał sobie radę. Przecież już raz przez to przeszedł. Przecież ktoś życzył mu dobrze. Przecież…  
Nie był zupełnie bezbronny.  
Bez zastanowienia, nagle, najmocniej jak potrafił zacisnął szczęki. Wrzask, jaki się rozległ, mógłby zatrząść ścianami. Wyrwani z obrzydliwego transu gwałciciele natychmiastowo stracili wigor, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało.  
– KURWA, ZABIERZCIE GO!  
– WYCIĄGNIJ!  
– NIE MOGĘ, KURWA, BOGOWIE!  
Wielki bandzior nic nie mógł zrobić. Wydzierał się w niebogłosy i bił rękami na oślep, a pozostała trójka, zdezorientowana, próbowała odciągnąć zarówno Levia, jak i gryzionego.  
– CO ROBICIE, KURWA?! ZAJEBCIE GO!  
Tłukli Levia po plecach i głowie tak długo, aż puścił. Olbrzymi bandzior darł się straszliwie, starając się zakryć krwawiące prącie, poważnie uszkodzone. Gorąca czerwień ciekła na brudną podłogę. Levi zwymiotował obficie, prawie się dławiąc.  
Powalili go i kopali, okładali pięściami. Coś zakuło go w piersi. Paraliżujący ból pojawił się w nodze. Chroniąc głowę rękami, czuł, jak palce pod wpływem kopniaków łamią się jak zapałki. Levi myślał tylko, że właśnie następuje jego upragniony koniec.  
Wtem drzwi do pomieszczenia, otworzone gwałtownie, trzasnęły o ścianę. W progu stał zwalisty jasnowłosy mężczyzna, ale nie Erwin – mimo krwi zalewającej oczy, Levi był pewien, że to ktoś inny.  
– Co tu się…  
Wielki bandzior nie przestawał wrzeszczeć i płakać, trzymając się za krocze. Był zupełnie niezdolny do pojęcia sytuacji. Dwóch rzuciło się nagle na przybysza, chcąc go powalić, ale mężczyzna był zbyt potężny. Uderzał idealnie wymierzonymi ciosami ogromnych pięści, sprawiając, że zęby gruchotały, a usta zalewały się krwią. Chłystek przewrócił się od uderzenia, porykując żałośnie, jeden szczuplejszy chciał uciec, podciągając spodnie, ale olbrzym złapał go szybko i trzasnął w twarz tak mocno, że nogi się pod nim ugięły. Ostatni bandyta wciąż bił Levia, niezdarnie, ale boleśnie. Mężczyzna podbiegł do niego, ignorując płaczącego wielkiego gwałciciela, złapał i tłukł tak długo, aż twarz całkowicie pokryła się czerwoną cieczą. Potem rzucił go na podłogę, a facet zastygł.  
Do pomieszczenia wpadła Hange i zamarła w przerażeniu.  
– Zabierz go stąd, Miche, ja się nimi zajmę.  
Levi ledwo patrzył na oczy. Nie mógł ani protestować, ani wyrazić zgody. Znowu nie pozwolono mu umrzeć.  
Mężczyzna podniósł go zaskakująco delikatnie. Łagodnością przypominał Erwina.  
Wyniósł go z pomieszczenia i szedł do znajomych kwater, ale nie zatrzymał się przy gabinecie herszta. Minął parę pokojów i, wybrawszy jeden z nich, otworzył drzwi łokciem. Ostrożnie położył Levia na łóżku.  
– Muszę cię na moment zostawić – rzekł Miche, wyraźnie spięty. – Zamknę drzwi na klucz, żebyś był bezpieczny. Sprowadzę Erwina, on będzie wiedział, jak ci pomóc.  
Levi słabo pokiwał głową. Miał mroczki przed oczami. Mimo bolącego ciała poczuł nagle spokój. Zastanawiał się, czy może właśnie tak wygląda koniec.  
Ale potem przypomniał sobie miły uśmiech jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który cierpliwie pomagał mu we wszystkim. Przypomniał sobie poczucie winy, malujące się na jego twarzy. Także cierpienie, kiedy niechcący zadał Leviowi ból w trakcie opieki.  
Erwin za bardzo ufał swoim ludziom, a oni to wykorzystali. 


	7. Spokój

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2BrZE)

Trzymał bezwładną dłoń w uścisku. Chciał ująć mężczyźnie bólu, przelać go na siebie. Levi nie zasłużył taki los.  
Powinien to przewidzieć. Powinien wziąć pod uwagę niepokojące zachowanie grupy ziomków i uwagi Levia o tym, jak bardzo ufał swoim ludziom. Ale nigdy nikt nie próbował sforsować zabezpieczeń. Po raz pierwszy włamano się do jego kwater.  
W tej chwili mógł liczyć tylko na Hange i Michego. Nie wiedział, kto w bandzie był jego zwolennikiem, szczególnie w obliczu takich wydarzeń, ale na tej dwójce mógł polegać zawsze.  
Dłoń, którą trzymał, drgnęła słabo. Erwin spojrzał na twarz leżącego, starając się nie zastanawiać nad cierpieniem, jakiego mężczyzna musiał doświadczyć. Z bólem patrzył, jak lewe policzek i powieki spuchły tak, że oko nie mogło się otworzyć. Prawe, zmęczone, spojrzało na siedzącego obok Erwina. Obserwowało go chwilę, po czym Levi szepnął:  
– Już w porządku.  
Erwin pogłaskał jego drżącą dłoń, uważając na obandażowany mały palec. Jak Levi mógł mówić, że już w porządku? Czemu starał się go pocieszyć? Erwin czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Pragnął zamienić się ciałem z Leviem, byle tylko nie musiał cierpieć.  
Mężczyzna wyglądał bardzo spokojnie, jakby pogodził się z losem. Miał twarz człowieka, który przeszedł już tak wiele, że nawet najtragiczniejsza krzywda nie była w stanie wywołać u niego czegokolwiek, choćby tak racjonalnego w tej sytuacji gniewu.  
Erwin, mimo wyrzutów sumienia i niemal fizycznego bólu, czuł, że powinien wziąć się w garść. Musiał ponownie pracować, by Levi wyszedł z tego cało.  
– Lekarz nastawił złamania, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny.  
Musieli powrócić do pieluchy, mimo że w kilku ostatnich dniach już jej nie potrzebował. Złamane żebro, strzałka w lewej nodze, trzy palce u lewej dłoni i jeden u prawej. Prócz tego ta diagnoza…  
Erwin czuł się jak śmieć, wiedząc, że obiecywał Leviowi bezpieczeństwo i nie dotrzymał przyrzeczenia. Był pewien, że w jego kwaterach nic mu nie grozi, dostęp do nich mieli tylko zaufani ludzie.  
– To nic – wychrypiał Levi, jakby czytając w myślach. – Chcę tylko stać o własnych siłach.  
Było to niemożliwe w ciągu paru najbliższych dni, wziąwszy pod uwagę jego obrażenia – nie mówiąc o zrośnięciu się kości. Zdążył już się wyleżeć. Erwin postanowił, że niedługo będzie pomagał mu wstawać, uważając na złamane palce, które utrudniałyby podpieranie się o meble. Gdyby nie to Erwin już myślałby nad sprowadzeniem mu kul.  
Miał zamiar zamontować nowy zamek w drzwiach i załatwić wartę, którą na zmianę mógłby pełnić z kimś naprawdę zaufanym. Przede wszystkim brał pod uwagę Hange i Michego. Mogliby być strażą, a i podaliby Leviowi szklankę wody. Z pewnością mężczyzna wolałby w końcu zostać sam, toteż w razie potrzeby opiekun może przejść do pokoju obok – gdzie Erwin sypiał na kanapie. Nie ma innego wejścia do gabinetu prócz tego przez salonik. Jednak w obliczu teraźniejszych okoliczności nie można było pozwolić na zostawienie Levia samego. Parę następnych godzin pokaże, w jakiej sytuacji szajka się znalazła.  
Erwin nie podziwiał spokoju, jakim Levi się odznaczał. Nie wyglądało to na zdrową reakcję. Wcześniej potrafił szlochać i krzyczeć – w każdym razie coś, co oznaczało choć minimalny bunt. Teraz zdawał się zupełnie pogodzony z losem, jakby właśnie tego oczekiwał w swoim życiu. Jakby myślał, że do niczego więcej się nie nadaje, jak tylko do bycia zabawką dla zboczeńców. Z wszelkich fizycznych obrażeń się wyliże, ale Erwin obawiał się o te w psychice. Nie był specjalistą od tego rodzaju problemów, nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Ból w klatce piersiowej wzmógł się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że powinien wyjawić Leviowi diagnozę, którą postawił lekarz. Wykorzystawszy sytuację, gdy Levi był nieprzytomny, prócz nastawienia kości, przeprowadził zapowiadane wcześniej badania odnośnie chorób wenerycznych. Miał do dyspozycji ograniczone środki, jednak to jedno schorzenie, masowo tępiące biedotę, w tym wypadku było dość łatwo wykrywalne. Syfilis.  
Erwin wykorzystał wszystkie możliwości (chyba nigdy wcześniej nie cieszył się aż tak z bycia hersztem złodziei), by sprowadzić dla Levia penicylinę. Uspokajał się, że to wciąż wczesne stadium i fakt, że mężczyzna był pod jego opieką, niemal gwarantował całkowite wyleczenie. Byle tylko pilnować regularności przyjmowania zastrzyków, a wszystko się ustatkuje w ciągu miesiąca. Pierwszą dawkę już zaaplikowano.  
Stwierdził, że diagnozę wyjawi potem. Czuł się źle, patrząc na obojętność malującą się na twarzy Levia. Ciążyła mu myśl, że być może mężczyźnie nie uda się z tego wyjść jak poprzednio. Ale Erwin postanowił zrobić wszystko, by mu pomóc.  
***  
Erwin nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiej furii w oczach Hange. Z groźnie brzmiącym spokojem w głosie prosiła go, by to ona mogła zająć się zdrajcami. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że w tej sytuacji nie było mowy o tłumaczeniach, łagodzeniu, zapomnieniu. Nigdy wcześniej członkowie szajki nie dopuścili się włamania do kwater herszta, a już tym bardziej gwałtu na kimś. Erwin prawdopodobnie dla niektórych z bandytów nie pełnił roli lidera w bandzie. Bunt należało zdusić w zarodku, jednak to będzie tylko chwilowe ostudzenie atmosfery. Prędzej czy później dojdzie do rozłamu, może bez rozlewu krwi – Erwin liczył na rozwiązanie sprawy bez ofiar.  
Zwołał bandę do obszernego pokoju, w którym zwykle zbierali się w czasie wolnym bądź przy naradach. Michego wysłał do swojego gabinetu, by mógł pilnować Levia, a Hange razem ze swoim małym „oddziałem”, złożonym z ogromnego mężczyzny z rudą brodą, równego jej wzrostem przystojnego szatyna oraz krótkowłosej drobnej kobiety, przyprowadzili związanych gwałcicieli.  
Jeden z nich leżał nieruchomo ze zmasakrowaną twarzą, prawdopodobnie nie żył. Chłystek płakał i błagał o litość, olbrzym wciąż zalewał się łzami, nie mogąc złapać się za krwawiące prącie, a ostatni bandyta patrzył otępiale przed siebie.  
– Lance – odezwał się Erwin nagle. – Zdaje się, że ty też masz coś na sumieniu.  
Był opanowany, choć wewnątrz czuł smutek i rozczarowanie. Ufał swoim ludziom i niewiarygodnie się zawiódł.  
Mężczyzna o potężnej aparycji chwycił nagle Lance’a, by nie zdążył się ruszyć z miejsca. Był on równie spokojny co Erwin. Może błędem było pozwolenie, by mieszkał w kwaterach najbardziej zaufanych ziomków herszta? Miał strzec jego prywatnych pokojów, a co za tym idzie również Levia, który w nich przebywał.  
– Doskonale wiesz, Erwinie, że rzecz herszta jest rzeczą bandy. Znałeś zasady i je zignorowałeś przez to swoje mięciutkie serduszko.  
Erwin przysiągłby, że dobiegł go cichy śmiech paru osób ukrytych w tłumie. Milczał, chcąc wysłuchać wszystkiego. Nie zaskoczyła go szczerość mężczyzny – Lance słynął ze swojego hartu ducha i przywiązania do rządzących praw. Jedni go za to kochali, inni nienawidzili.  
– Pozwoliliśmy ci zaszyć się we własnych królewskich komnatach, daliśmy ci mnóstwo prywatności i spokoju, byś mógł dalej bujać w obłokach – kontynuował Lance. Głos miał pewny i podszyty pogardą. – To się sprawdzało i nikt nie stawiał oporu. Do momentu aż przyprowadziłeś sobie męską dziwkę, którą postanowiłeś się nie dzielić. Zamknąłeś ją w swoim gabinecie i co, naprawdę myślałeś, że na to przystaniemy? Nigdy ci się nie sprzeciwialiśmy, bo i ty przestrzegałeś zasad. Ale wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia się to zmieni.  
Hange stała nad gwałcicielami i trzęsła się z wściekłości i oburzenia. Panowała jednak nad sobą dzielnie, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że niemal pokaleczyła je sobie paznokciami.  
Erwin wiedział, że według niektórych złamał niepisane prawo, jednak uważał, że nie mogło się ono tyczyć człowieka. Czy zdrowy, czy sponiewierany przez życie – człowiek wciąż nie był rzeczą, którą można się dzielić. Jak widać, część bandy uważała inaczej.  
Erwin czuł smutek. Nie potrafił się złościć, za to rozpierało go rozczarowanie. Wybaczał swoim ludziom wiele, ufał im mimo zachowań, które potępiał.  
Zwrócił spojrzenie na klęczących związanych bandytów. Czuł zawód, jednak największy przez młodego chłopaka, w którym pokładał nadzieje. Był pewien, że wyrośnie z niego wartościowy, na ile podziemie może pozwolić, człowiek. A jednak dał się ponieść prymitywnej żądzy dominacji nad słabszym.  
– Chłopcy wzięli tylko to, co się im należało. Tak jak nam wszystkim.  
– Cholera, Lance, kiedy stałeś się tak pozbawionym empatii śmieciem? – odezwała się Hange donośnym głosem, choć bardzo spokojnym. Wyraźnie starała się panować nad sobą. Jej oczy ciskały błyskawice.  
Lance rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie.  
– Oczekujesz od nas moralności? – prychnął. – Mamy nie starać się o odrobinę radości z życia, po tym jak nam ją odebrano, karząc nas podziemiem? Obudź się, Hange. Erwin też powinien. Bo długo ta wasza idylla nie potrwa.  
– Dość, Lance – rzekł wreszcie Erwin. – Zatem przyznajesz się do buntu, w wyniku którego wpuściłeś do moich prywatnych kwater tę grupę – wskazał ruchem głowy związanych bandytów – którzy wyciągnęli niezdolnego do obrony mężczyznę i go beztrosko zgwałcili?  
– Owszem – potaknął. – I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, hm? Nic, bo jesteś za słaby.  
Erwin nie odezwał się, wiedząc, że Lance ma rację. Nie zabije ich, nie było go na to stać. Nigdy nie chciał pozbawiać kogoś życia. Wyrzucić ich z bandy też nie mógł – wiedzieli za dużo i moglibyśmy zaszkodzić szajce. Nie zdobyłby się również na tortury.  
Nic nie mógł zrobić, chyba że odrzuci precz własne przekonania, przeszłość i to, kim jest. Powinien stać się prawdziwym hersztem bandytów.  
– Przynieś mi wiadro – rozkazała nagle Hange jednemu z członków szajki.  
Gdy bandyta dostarczył, co poleciła, postawiła je przed klęczącym gwałcicielem, który nieustannie płakał nad zranionym prąciem. Nieoczekiwanie Hange wyciągnęła nóż zza pasa, złapała mężczyznę za włosy, mocno szarpnęła i podcięła mu gardło. Przez pół sekundy nic się nie stało, by potem, prosto do wiadra, chlusnęła fontanna krwi.  
Erwin na chwilę zamknął oczy.  
– Patrzcie! – krzyknęła Hange, świdrując wzrokiem gwałcicieli, którzy nagle zaczęli się szarpać. Jednak rudobrody natychmiast ich powstrzymał. – Nie będę sobie żałować, gdy inni zrobią coś równie wstrętnego. Będę czekać na każdego, kto przeciwstawi się hersztowi. Będę brała po kolei za kudły i spuszczała krew jak ze świni. Tylko dajcie mi powód, a przysięgam, że mi nie uciekniecie!  
Erwin odwrócił wzrok, czując ból i smutek. Nie był święty; robił złe rzeczy, a teraz pozwalał Hange zamordować swoich ludzi. Ale nie łudził się, że było inne wyjście. Wiedział też, że balans w bandzie został zachwiany i już nigdy nie wróci do pierwotnego stanu. Szykował się na wojnę.  
Pozostali zdrajcy krzyczeli, patrząc, jak Hange upuszcza krwi kolejnemu z gwałcicieli. Nikt z bandy się nie sprzeciwił; w powietrzu wisiało napięcie, ale żaden członek szajki nie poruszył się. Obserwowali rytualną rzeź, a Erwin pomyślał, że może grupa buntowników nie jest zbyt wielka.  
A może tylko czekali, by wykonać ruch.  
***  
Czuł ból w nawet najmniejszej części ciała. Pomyślał, że nie pamięta czasów, kiedy nie bolało go nic. Cierpienie stało się dla niego tak naturalne jak czynność jedzenia czy sen. Przywykł, że zazwyczaj czuł się gorzej niż lepiej.  
Na krześle odsuniętym od biurka spostrzegł postawnego mężczyznę. Siedział wyprostowany, wpatrzony w zamknięte drzwi pokoju. Gdzieś zza nich, w głębi budynku, ktoś wrzeszczał – Levi nie rozpoznał głosu, był zbyt przytłumiony.  
Zastanawiał się, czy następnym razem, gdy będą chcieli go wykorzystać, mógłby poprosić o użycie czegoś nawilżającego. Rozumiał, że może nie będzie im się chciało szukać, ale Levi zniósłby to lepiej i pewnie nie bolałoby tak bardzo. Bał się znowu leżeć dniami i nocami, nie mogąc się podnieść. A co jeśli przy jego zgodzie i bez opierania się nie biliby go jak wcześniej? Przecież, gdyby nie zadawali mu takiego bólu, wcale by nie gryzł i nie drapał. Okazałby posłuszeństwo, przecież to nie takie trudne. Levi już wiedział, czego od niego oczekiwano.  
– Nikt jeszcze nie włamał się do kwater herszta – rzekł Miche niskim głosem, jakby do siebie. – Za to, co zrobili, będzie musiał ich zabić.  
Levi przypomniał sobie słowa Erwina o tym, jak nie uważa śmierci za karę, a Hange zwróciła uwagę, że stara się być pacyfistą. Toteż Erwin wykonujący taki wyrok był dla Levia zbyt abstrakcyjnym wyobrażeniem.  
Był pewien, że Miche zechciał poużywać sobie trochę na nim, skoro już tu siedział. Tamci zostaną zabici za włamanie do kwater, ale Miche się nie włamał. Ma dostęp do tych pokojów, tak jak Hange i herszt.  
– Gdyby nie skrzywdzili ciebie, Erwin nie posunąłby się do takiego czynu. Zresztą pewnie nawet nie on o nim zdecydował. Jest za miękki. Erwin uciąłby im języki, może wykastrował i wyrzucił z bandy, nic więcej. Ale sam nauczył ich pisać i czytać. Tajemnice szajki byłyby narażone na wyjawienie.  
Zaskoczyła go lekko wypowiedź mężczyzny. To nie za włamanie tamci bandyci zostaną uśmierceni, a za krzywdę na nim…?  
Wsłuchiwał się w głuchy wrzask w głębi budynku, a po nim wszystko ucichło.  
– Erwin ufał Lance’owi. Wszyscy mu ufaliśmy. Tylko on, razem ze mną, Hange i Erwinem, miał dostęp do tych pomieszczeń – zamilkł na moment, co dało Leviowi czas do uporządkowania myśli. – Lance musiał przekazać klucze swoim przydupasom… Najpewniej chciał użyć ciebie do wzniecenia buntu. Może marzyło mu się miejsce herszta, co by mnie nie zdziwiło. W bandzie jest wielu, co lubią przekonywać pięścią, więc znalezienie sprzymierzeńców nie musiało być problemem. Erwin woli dyplomatykę, ale tutaj czasem zawodzi…  
Miche zamilkł, pogrążony we własnych myślach, a Levi zastanawiał się, co właśnie usłyszał. Zmusił bolącą głowę do wysiłku i starał się zrozumieć sytuację.  
Pamiętał rozmowę bandytów, zanim zaprowadzili go gdzieś i wykorzystali. _To nieuprzejme z jego strony, że się nie dzieli. Nie na tym polega bycie w drużynie._ A ponieważ Erwin nie dał im tego, czego chcieli, zbuntowali się. Mężczyzna o imieniu Lance umożliwił im dostanie się tu. To znaczy, że może być ich wielu. Pozostali mogą myśleć podobnie. Może zrzucą Erwina z pozycji.  
Gdyby ktoś inny był hersztem, to, co się stało, mogłoby wydarzyć się już na początku. Może Levi już byłby martwy.  
Ogarnęło go wyczerpanie, gdy starał się zmusić myśli do logicznego ułożenia. Wkrótce odpuścił, czując wzmagający się ból głowy. Był zmęczony, tak bardzo zmęczony. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszyscy dadzą mu święty spokój. A jeśli nie, to niech chociaż będą delikatni.  
Chyba przysnął, bo nagle zorientował się, że Miche zniknął. Zamiast niego na krześle przy łóżku zobaczył Erwina. Wyglądał na wykończonego; Levi chyba jeszcze nie widział u niego aż tak wyraźnych objawów wyczerpania.  
Siedział zgarbiony, oparł łokcie na kolanach i pochylił głowę. Gdy zauważył, że Levi nie śpi, nie potrafił nawet zmusić się do uśmiechu.  
– Wybacz mi – rzekł cicho, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Levi nic nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął rękę i szturchnął lekko nogę mężczyzny, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Erwin spojrzał na niego, wydawał się lekko zaskoczony. Chwycił ostrożnie jego dłoń.  
I obaj milczeli. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze względu na naginanie przez Isayamę realności swojej historii postanowiłam to wykorzystać i uskutecznić penicylinę; choć akcja dzieje się około I wojny światowej (w alternatywnej rzeczywistości) i penicylina została już odkryta, wciąż nie wprowadzono jej na szeroką skalę, a biorąc pod uwagę spowolniony/zatrzymany rozwój cywilizacyjny w murach - dla mieszkańców murów wciąż nie istniała. Jednakże w związku z nielogicznością historycznych realiów, które Isayama wykreował oraz faktu, że Atak Tytanów dzieje się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości (Paradise jest wyraźnie inspirowana Madagaskarem, ale występuje tam śnieg), pozwoliłam sobie na, wciąż trzymane w ryzach, lekkie zaokrąglenie faktów.  
> Ponadto, dajmy spokój. To manga, gdzie ludzie mogą zmieniać się w humanoidalne potwory. Kto by zwrócił uwagę na jakąś tam penicylinę... ;)


	8. Wsparcie

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2EJCw)

Levi leżał wśród dziwnej, pochłaniającej ciszy, mając wrażenie, że śni. Wpatrywał się w zabarwiony pomarańczowym blaskiem lampy sufit i zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek stąd wyjdzie. Erwin bądź Miche bąknęli coś na temat wymiany zamków i domontowania dodatkowego dla wzmocnienia zabezpieczeń. Z jednej strony miało to wywołać poczucie bezpieczeństwa, z drugiej – kompletne zamknięcie na cztery spusty. Zresztą, czy jakikolwiek zamek powstrzymałby bandę złodziei?  
Levi nie wiedział, czy bandyci przewidzieli jego powrót do zdrowia i opuszczenie tego pomieszczenia.  
Spojrzał zmęczonymi oczyma na biurko stojące przy ścianie, obok łóżka. Ponieważ mógł go bez problemu sięgnąć, Hange zostawiła mu tam ołowiany dzwoneczek, gdyby nagle kogoś potrzebował. Levi jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy go nie użyje. Nie chciał myśleć, że wszyscy są na jego zawołanie.  
Czuł ból w całym ciele, ale przyzwyczaił się. Cierpiał jednak, bo znów był bezużyteczny. Z połamanymi palcami nie mógł nawet zająć się obieraniem warzyw na zupę. Ponadto przez złamane żebro lewą rękę miał unieruchomioną, a całą pierś przepasaną bandażem, tak więc teraz niemożliwe były wszelkie zajęcia wymagające użycia dwóch rąk. Może nawet nie będzie wstawać.  
Czuł się opuszczony. Erwin nie przyszedł powiedzieć mu „dzień dobry”, to było do niego niepodobne.  
Był czysty, a jednak chciał się pozbyć niewidzianego brudu i może by zaczął się nerwowo drapać, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko mu zobojętniało. Jakie miało znaczenie, że do skóry przylegała mu niewidoczna skorupa, skoro gdy zdąży ją zeskrobać – wkrótce zalegnie nowa?  
Nagle przyszła mu myśl, że może łzy pomogłyby mu uporać się z ową przepełniającą go obojętnością, ale oczy nie były w stanie nawet zwilgotnieć. Wspomnienia o krzywdach, jakich doznał, nie robiły już na nim wrażenia. Wkrótce zapewne pojawią się nowe.  
Co jakiś czas zaglądał Miche, proponując od picia po jakąś książkę, ale Levi odmawiał. Czuł nieznośne zmęczenie – nie pozwalało na sen, jednocześnie wciąż usypiając.  
Leżał chyba dłuższy czas, bowiem obolałe wnętrzności dawały o sobie znać cichym burczeniem, a usta wyschły. Nie miał zamiaru jednak używać dzwoneczka, zaznaczając tym samym, że nie może poradzić sobie sam; choć naprawdę tak było. Nie chciał litości.  
Ni stąd, ni zowąd w pokoju, ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy i pełną szklanką w dłoni, zjawiła się Hange. Jej zwykła żywiołowość zastąpiona została przez niewiarygodny spokój. Usiadła na krześle przy łóżku, spoglądając na Levia ze szczerym współczuciem.  
– Powinieneś się poskarżyć – rzekła. Postawiła szklankę na blisko stojącym biurku. – Nie wolno ci być takim… pogodzonym.  
Levi wzruszyłby ramionami, ale ani drgnął.  
– Erwin prosił mnie i Michego, byśmy ci pomagali. Głupek. Zrobilibyśmy to też bez jego prośby. Martwi się.  
Levi zastanowił się, czy obchodzi go troska Erwina i jego dwójki przyjaciół. Dystansując się od wszystkiego, może mógłby zagłuszyć ból męczący jego umysł?  
Jeśli nie będą go bić, to posłuszeństwo nie jest czymś wymagającym. Byle tylko nie być tak zależnym.  
– Posprzeczałam się z Michem, że nie przymusił cię do picia. On to taki bałwan, myślał, że powiesz, że czegoś potrzebujesz. Niestety, nie ma tak dobrze. Musisz pić i jeść. Dlatego już, pomogę ci usiąść.  
Nie było sensu się sprzeciwiać, Hange miała więcej siły. Oparł się na przygotowanych poduszkach i posłusznie wypił szklankę z podstawionej mu pod nos szklanki.  
– Przyniosę ci zupy. Licha trochę, bo nie umiem gotować, ale da się zjeść. W porządku?  
Levi skinął drętwo. Prawą rękę miał sprawną, a usztywniony mały palec nie uniemożliwiał trzymania łyżki. Zjadł, nie czując smaku, bo średnio go interesował albo kucharskie zdolności Hange były tak mierne. Tak czy siak żołądek przestał domagać się strawy, a Levi zrobił się senny.  
Chyba wreszcie przysnął, bo gdy otworzył ponownie oczy, ogień w lampie ledwie migotał, błyskając słabo, a pokój ogarnął niemal całkowity mrok. Zorientował się, że przez sen pobrudził pieluchę, ale nie był tym faktem szczególnie zaskoczony. Sięgnął prawą ręką pod koce, chcąc sprawdzić, czy prześcieradło jest wciąż suche. Z ulgą stwierdził, że tak. Przynajmniej z tym nie zrobił kłopotu.  
Zerknął na dzwoneczek na biurku. Hange dała mu go właśnie przez wgląd na taką sytuację. Użycie go byłoby żałosne, a przecież z nim wszystko w porządku.  
Dłuższy czas potem do pokoju ponownie wszedł Miche. Trudno powiedzieć, czy polegał na swojej intuicji, czy poczuł smród – Levi już go prawie nie czuł – ale odezwał się:  
– Pozwól, że ci pomogę.  
– Pościel jest czysta, nic się nie stało – odparł szybko Levi z obawą w zachrypłym głosie. Może gdyby to był Erwin, nie miałby problemu w poddaniu się opiece. Herszt zrobił już dużo dobrego i widział go w gorszym stanie niż teraz. I byłby łagodny, nie uczyniłby mu nowych ran. Co do Michego nie miał takiej pewności.  
– Erwin prosił, byśmy się tobą zajęli. Zawołam Hange, jeśli to pomoże.  
Może wypowiedział imię przywódcy intencjonalnie, może przypadkiem, ale Levi jakby przypomniał sobie, że Miche był uznawany za godnego zaufania. Niósł go delikatnie, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy w każdej czynności będzie taki sam? Pewnie prośba była zbyt wielka i zbyt zuchwała, jednakże skoro to człowiek Erwina – może usłucha?  
– Tylko mnie nie bij, proszę.  
We własnych uszach brzmiał wyjątkowo żałośnie, ale za wszelką cenę chciał uchronić się od kolejnych złamanych kości i strasznych sińców. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby wszyscy tu używali jakiegoś lubrykantu… Żeby chodzenie nie było aż takim problemem. O nic więcej nie prosił.  
Twarz Michego chyba skamieniała, bowiem przez moment patrzył tępo na Levia, a potem potarł czoło i westchnął.  
– Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. A ludzie, którzy to zrobili, już nigdy ci nie zagrożą. Hange się o to postarała. – Zamilkł, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że jasno przedstawił sytuację. – Naszykuję wody do mycia, w porządku?  
Levi nie wykonał żadnego gestu, ale Miche i tak zrobił, co zapowiedział. Kiedy woda w misce stygła, stanął przy łóżku niepewnie, z malującym się pytaniem na twarzy.  
Levi jakby śnił, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co zaraz nastąpi. Mimowolnie spiął się i chwycił zdrowymi palcami koce w obawie przed odkryciem.  
– Erwin może wrócić dopiero za parę godzin. Wiem, że jego towarzystwo jest ci bliższe, jednak wolelibyśmy nie myśleć, że leżysz w nieczystościach… Stąd proszę, byś mi pomógł.  
Levi nie był pewien, czy jasno wyraził zgodę; czekał, aż Miche wykona jakiś ruch. Mężczyzna w końcu przystąpił do działania, choć z wyraźnym wahaniem. Ostrożnie odkrył chude nogi, a wtem Leviem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Jego dotychczasowa obojętność zaczęła ponownie ustępować miejsca zapisanemu głęboko w umyśle lękowi, a co za nim idzie – defensywie. I wprawdzie teraz objawiała się ona tylko nerwowym drżeniem, to jednak wciąż nie zanikła zupełnie.  
Nagle Miche przykrył go z powrotem, skonfundowany.  
– Przepraszam. Nie chcę narażać cię na nieprzyjemności. Wolisz, by zrobił to Erwin, prawda?  
W Leviu odezwał się spokój.  
– Tak – wydusił wreszcie.  
Mężczyzna tylko skinął i wyszedł cicho z pokoju.  
***  
Musiało minąć parę godzin, nim w pokoju zjawił się Erwin. Zapalił lampy i wówczas Levi mógł dostrzec zmęczenie na jego przystojnej twarzy. Poczuł się winny, zmuszając go do zajmowania się dodatkowym balastem.  
Dłonie Erwina były tak łagodne, jak zapamiętał. Mężczyzna pomógł mu ostrożnie położyć się na brzuchu, uważając na usztywnioną rękę i bolącą klatkę piersiową. Leviowi o wiele łatwiej przyszło poddanie się myciu, niż myślał wcześniej. Drżał nieco, być może jednak bardziej z zażenowania niźli strachu. Herszt używał teraz skórzanych rękawiczek – nawet jeśli mu przeszkadzały, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Levi pomyślał, że Erwin zaczął się go brzydzić.  
Ani się obejrzał, a już siedział w pozycji półleżącej, czekając na obiecane jedzenie. Nie wiedział, czy czuje się głodny, czy żołądek boli go po pobiciu – pewnie jedno i drugie.  
Erwin przyniósł dwa talerze z mieszanką gotowanych warzyw. Jedną porcję postawił na zawczasu przygotowanym na łóżku stoliczku. Levi chwycił niezgrabnie widelec i zaczął nadziewać nań posiekane marchewki. Zjedli w milczeniu; Erwin nieco zachłanniej niż zwykle. Potem napili się ciepłej herbaty; na szczęście Levi był w stanie utrzymać kubek prawą dłonią.  
Po jedzeniu znowu poczuł się śpiący, ale herszt nie pozwolił mu się zdrzemnąć. Przyniósł jakieś pudełko oraz butelkę alkoholu i, po otrzymaniu zgody, podwinął rękaw nieunieruchomionej ręki. Zacisnął chustą mięsień nad łokciem. Z puzderka wyjął kawałek szmatki, którą zamoczył w bimbrze, a potem przetarł nią zgięcie ręki. Następnie wyciągnął napełnioną strzykawkę, wbił się w żyłę, rozluźnił chustę na bicepsie i zaaplikował środek. Levi dopiero wówczas poczuł zimno rozlewające się pod skórą.  
Nie trzeba mu było nic tłumaczyć, zdał sobie sprawę, że go zarażono. To dlatego Erwin używał rękawiczek.  
Przypomniała mu się czarnowłosa młoda kobieta, której wspomnienie dawno zatarło się w jego pamięci, ale usilnie starał się je utrzymać. Jej nie było stać na lekarstwo. Nie mogła wyżyć na małym poletku po rodzicach, pozostawiona własnemu losowi, w biedzie, więc chwyciła się prostytucji. Z którymś z tych plugawców spłodziła Levia. A gdy jakiś ją zaraził, nie mogła nawet pomarzyć o leku, starając się za zarobione grosze wyżywić siebie i dziecko. Levi nie pamiętał jej twarzy równie wyraźnie co puste oczy, kiedy umarła.  
Może gdyby go nie urodziła, udałoby jej się kupić lekarstwo?  
Nie zadawał pytań – wystarczyło rozumiejące spojrzenie. Dostrzegłszy je, Erwin uścisnął jego dwa palce. Levi poczuł się lepiej.  
– Wybacz, że nie mogłem ci pomóc przez cały dzień.  
Herszt zamknął pustą strzykawkę wraz z kawałkiem szmatki w pudełku. Po tym opadł ciężko na krzesło przy biurku. Nalał do kubka po herbacie trochę bimbru z butelki i wychylił duszkiem. Skrzywił się, ale wyglądało na to, że w czymś poczuł ulgę.  
– Narobiłem ci problemów – odezwał się cicho Levi. Mężczyzna mógł sobie gadać, co chciał, ale obaj wiedzieli, jaka była prawda.  
– Nie, Leviu. To prędzej czy później by nastąpiło. Po prostu nie jestem zbyt dobrym przywódcą.  
– Wiesz, że to bzdura.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się gorzko w odpowiedzi.  
– Bez ciebie niewiele by zdziałali. Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług.  
– Nalałbym ci bimbru, ale wolę nie ryzykować mieszania z penicyliną.  
– Wystarczy woda – stwierdził Levi. – I tak nie czuję się za trzeźwo. 


	9. Żołnierz

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2Fxh1)

Otarł spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni. Mięśnie szybko zaczynały dawać o sobie znać zmęczeniem, ale nie przestawał. Zbyt długo trzymał je w przymusowym spoczynku.  
Dawne twarde, wyraźne bicepsy teraz ledwo zarysowane i małe, uda wcześniej mocne, teraz wątłe i niedające takiego oparcia, jakie powinny. Całe ciało mu zmarniało, mięśnie znikły, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Levi odczuwał to wyjątkowo boleśnie. Był żołnierzem; latami trenował, by uzyskać wymaganą formę, a teraz musiał ją wypracować ponownie. Z jednej strony czuł zawód i niechęć, z drugiej zaś determinację i jakiś spokój – podczas ćwiczeń rzadko przypominały mu się okropieństwa, jakich doświadczył.  
Uniósł pięści, jedną na wysokość twarzy, drugą żołądka, trzymając gardę. Nie walczył do końca na serio, chciał rozruszać mięśnie. Obawiał się, że zrobiłby Erwinowi krzywdę, gdyby użył całej siły. Pewnie Smithowi udałoby mu się zablokować cios, jak zwykle, jednak wciąż mógłby doznać jakiejś kontuzji. Gdyby podczas ćwiczeń bili się naprawdę, niepotrzebnie traciliby możliwości do obrony; z obitą twarzą i połamanymi kośćmi trudno o skuteczną walkę o życie w podziemiu.  
– Nie jestem z porcelany, uderz trochę mocniej – rzekł Erwin, blokując cios przedramionami.  
– Chcesz, żebym wybił ci zęba?  
– Tylko dobrze celuj. I tak miałem wyrywać.  
Levi uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Nagle Erwin przestał parować ciosy, a uchylił się zupełnie. Osoba niedoświadczona straciłaby równowagę przy zamachnięciu, ale nie Levi. Choć nie ćwiczył od dawna, to znał techniki w teorii i wiele lat treningu zapisało w jego pamięci i mięśniach, jak sobie radzić.  
Kontynuowali jeszcze chwilę, ale Levi czuł się już całkowicie zmęczony. Powinien dać sobie czas na odpoczynek, jeśli nie chciał się nadwyrężyć. Ale korzystał z faktu, że nie jest więcej ograniczony opatrunkami. Brakowało mu ruchu.  
Opadł na kanapę i z wdzięcznością przyjął szklankę wody. Erwin usiadł obok.  
– Przykro mi, że tak długo musiałeś leżeć. To moja wina.  
– Bzdura – burknął Levi. Zdążył przywyknąć do tego ciągłego obarczania się winą, choć trochę go to niepokoiło. Co takiego zadziało się w jego życiu, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za wszystko? Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Levi uznałby, że po prostu czeka na pochwałę i pocieszenie, ale nie Erwin. On był szczery. – Bez ciebie bym z tego nie wyszedł. Nie zadręczaj się. To świat jest popieprzony, nie ty.  
Zobaczył jego smutny uśmiech, więc poklepał go po ramieniu. Opróżnił szklankę do dna i odstawił na stoliczek obok.  
– Czas na masaż – rzekł z entuzjazmem, kładąc się na kanapie. Podał Erwinowi nogę, a on bez słowa, z lekkim rozbawieniem malującym się na twarzy, chwycił łydkę i począł rozmasowywać nieco spięty mięsień.  
Robił to już nieraz, a szczególnie, gdy Levi leżał w łóżku zupełnie unieruchomiony. Teraz, po sparingu, masaż sprawiał, że zmęczenie uchodziło z Levia szybciej. Czuł się odprężony i gotowy do kolejnych ćwiczeń; miał wrażenie, że wszystko wraca do normy. Przeszli z tym do porządku dziennego tak sprawnie, że kilkukrotnie zdarzyło mu się nawet zasnąć.  
Nie czuł dyskomfortu przez dotyk Erwina. Jego dłonie przecież znał. Ciepłe i zawsze czyste.  
Po wymasowaniu całych nóg przyszła kolej na ramiona, więc Levi usiadł i odwrócił się do mężczyzny plecami. Zapomniał, jak wiele mięśni miał w ciele. Odzywały się po każdym treningu, co uznawał za bardzo dobry znak.  
– Nie bolą cię palce?  
– Przyzwyczaiły się – odparł Erwin.  
Levi starał się nie myśleć, że herszt bandy – mając tyle na głowie – musi jeszcze wymasować obcego faceta na koniec męczącego dnia. Ale chciał wrócić do formy jak najszybciej, by mu się odwdzięczyć i pomóc. Mógłby być mu bronią. Osobistym bodyguardem.  
To uzmysławiało mu, jak bardzo czekał na moment, gdy będzie mógł odnaleźć swoich oprawców. Pamiętał wszystkich, którzy go wykorzystali. Nigdy ich nie zapomni.  
Przeciągnął się z ulgą i zwrócił z powrotem do Erwina. Obserwował jego nieustanne zmęczenie, które mężczyzna usilnie starał się ukryć za ciepłym uśmiechem. Błękitne oczy nie lśniły już równie mocno, co tego dnia na podziemnym jeziorku, gdy grzali się w promieniach słońca, zapomniawszy o całym świecie. Levi czuł lekki niepokój, widząc cienie pod oczami Smitha, ale nie miał na to rady. Taki widocznie był los herszta bandy złodziei.  
– Teraz ty, kładź się – powiedział stanowczo, a Erwin uniósł brwi.  
– Nie, nie trzeba, powinieneś odpocząć.  
Już miał odejść, ale Levi złapał go za ramię i ściągnął z powrotem na kanapę. Mężczyzna westchnął zrezygnowany. Posłusznie legł na brzuchu, a głowę odwrócił w bok.  
– Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
– Poćwiczę na tobie ręce.  
– Nie powinieneś się nadwyrężać – ciągnął z uporem.  
– Bez przesady.  
Levi zacisnął i rozprostował palce, a potem zaczął uciskać gdzieniegdzie plecy Erwina – od karku i ramion po lędźwie.  
– Wiesz, co robisz?  
– Spokojnie. Jestem profesjonalistą – rzekł Levi, utrzymując udawaną powagę.  
Erwin parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi. Zaraz poruszył się lekko.  
– Tu mnie łaskocze.  
– Przepraszam.  
Levi wrócił do ramion i zajął się ich masowaniem przez dłuższy moment. Niespecjalnie się na tym znał, ale miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł na twarzy Erwina coś na kształt ulgi. Po paru minutach dłonie zaczęły powiadamiać o zmęczeniu, ale Levi nie przerwał masażu, złagodził jedynie nacisk. Nie przestawał również, gdy spostrzegł, że mężczyzna usnął. O to chodziło. Nawet paręnaście minut snu może zdziałać cuda.  
Wkrótce dał rękom odpocząć, ale sam nie ruszył się z miejsca, wciąż siedząc na brzegu kanapy. Po raz kolejny naszła go myśl, jak ogromne szczęście miał, że ktoś znalazł go w tej zatęchłej piwnicy. A jeszcze większe, że był to Erwin.  
Posiedział chwilę i zdał sobie sprawę, że i jemu zamykają się oczy. Postawił wstać. Udał się do kanciapy przy saloniku, gdzie stała duża kuchnia. Używali jej tylko mieszkańcy w tej części budynku, to jest Levi z Erwinem, Hange i Miche. Służyła im głównie do podgrzewania wody na kąpiel i parzenie ziółek, a gotowanie zwykle przebiegało w pokojach wspólnych dla całej bandy. Levi powoli się do tego przyzwyczajał. Jadanie w jednej sali z ponad sześćdziesiątką ludzi niemal każdego dnia było przeżyciem równie wesołym, co męczącym (a dla Levia prawie nie do zniesienia) – jak niekończące się wesele. Erwin nie zmuszał go do tego, ale bardzo nie chciał, by szajka traktowała go jak obcego. Dzięki tym wspólnym kolacjom bandyci przywykli do jego obecności i, oczywiście, nie wszyscy traktowali go równie dobrze, to jednak Levi przestał budzić sensację i zaciekawione spojrzenia z ukrycia.  
Znalazłszy wiadro, nalał do przygotowanej na podłodze miski czystej wody. Zdecydował się na szybkie obmycie w chłodnej; nie miał zamiaru rozpalać ognia, bo zbyt długo zajęłoby rozgrzanie blatu. Spojrzawszy przez uchylone drzwi, czy Erwin wciąż drzemie, cofnął się w głąb małego pomieszczenia i ściągnął przez głowę podkoszulek. Czuł się nieprzyjemnie lepiący i zbyt długo nie mógł tak wytrzymać. Kąpał się codziennie, czasem wielokrotnie, podczas gdy większość bandy zapewne moczyła tyłki raz na dwa miesiące w jeziorze nieopodal. To nie pomagało w zacieśnianiu więzi z tymi ludźmi. I nawet Erwin, wiecznie naciskający na higienę w obawie przed chorobami i robactwem, niewiele mógł z tym zrobić.  
Postawił miskę na stoliczku przy kuchni i ochlapał twarz oraz kark. Miał na tyle rozsądku, że wpierw poczekał na ochłonięcie po ćwiczeniach i masażu, a dopiero potem zabrać się za oblewanie zimną wodą. Obmył się i wytarł kawałkiem materiału służącym za ręcznik. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt go nie widzi, wyszedł z kanciapy, przemaszerował salonik, kierując się do gabinetu herszta, gdzie wciąż sypiał. Znalazł w kufrze czystą, białą koszulę i zarzucił ją na siebie. Zapinając guziki, wrócił do pokoju wspólnego. Zerknął na śpiącego Erwina. Cieszył się, że mężczyzna ma okazję odpocząć choć trochę.  
Potem zebrał szklanki w pokoju i zaniósł je do kanciapy, gdzie wyszorował w czystej wodzie. Przez kolejne pół godziny nic szczególnego się nie zadziało, kiedy Levi siedział w fotelu przy kanapie i czytał kilkudniową gazetę. Najwyżej Erwin we śnie przekręcił się na plecy.  
Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł Miche. Herszt natychmiastowo poderwał się do siadu. Przetarł oczy, zaspany.  
– Przywieźliśmy wreszcie ten spóźniony zestaw.  
Erwin skinął. Otrzeźwiał w ciągu parunastu sekund. Spojrzał na Levia, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
– Zaraz przyjdę.  
***  
Otwieraniu wieka solidnie zabitej skrzyni towarzyszył głośny trzask. Miche odrzucił płytę na bok i zajrzał do środka, przyświecając sobie lampą.  
– Pięć sztuk z amunicją. Dwanaście skrzyń zgodnie z planem.  
Leviowi zdarzało się być świadkiem lewych interesów żandarmerii. Tym razem część mógł zobaczyć z drugiej strony transakcji.  
– Zobaczmy resztę, zanim stwierdzimy, że chłopaki dopilnowali wszystkiego – rzekł Erwin.  
To był inny Erwin niż ten, który uśmiechał się do Levia podczas obiadu, ćwiczeń czy masażu. Przy ich wspólnie spędzanych chwilach od Smitha biło ciepło i nieudawana wesołość. Mimo częstego zmęczenia potrafił zdobyć się na uprzejmość, zamiast fukać rozdrażniony.  
Miche z pomocą Andrégo i Hagena otworzył pozostałe skrzynie i sprawdził zawartość. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko się zgadzało, więc mężczyźni pokiwali głowami w zadowoleniu. Erwin wyciągnął broń o długiej lufie i kolbie z orzechowego drewna. Podał ją Leviowi.  
Levi nieraz w przeszłości widywał takie karabiny – na plecach żandarmów, a także rozłożone na części. Sam składał je nieskończenie wiele razy. Wymagano tej umiejętności od żołnierzy, ale trzy lata spędzone w cechu rusznikarskim nauczyły czegoś więcej.  
Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa zalały go nagle, pozostawiając przed oczami obrazy opuszczającego go Kenny’ego, głodowania i samotności, aż w końcu przypałętania się do miejscowego rusznikarza. Miał wybór, albo pracować na roli – jak większość osieroconych dzieci – i potem wstąpić do wojska, jeśli miało się większe ambicje, albo zostać i uczyć się fachu. Z tym ostatnim Leviowi trochę się poszczęściło, ale udało mu się przepracować trzy lata, zanim zgłosił się do armii. Przez ten czas, nieważne jak dawno to było, najdrobniejsze uszczerbki w lakierze, lekka krzywizna czy niemal niemożliwa do zobaczenia rysa na metalu były czymś, co wprawione oko rusznikarza dostrzegało błyskawicznie. I on posiadł tę umiejętność – umiejętność widzenia czegoś, czego inni nie potrafili.  
Levi nie czuł, by trzymał w rękach broń. Miał w rękach narzędzie, którego wytwarzaniu sam towarzyszył jakieś piętnaście lat temu. Wbrew pozorom wiele się nie zmieniło od tamtej chwili. Odniósł wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie, bowiem te cztery kilogramy karabinu ważyły mu w rękach prawie tak samo, gdy miał lat trzynaście. Zresztą on także się zbytnio nie zmienił. Przybyło mu doświadczeń, więcej masy mięśniowej i zmarszczek. No i może ze trzy centymetry wzrostu.  
Podniósł karabin, spojrzał przez celownik, wymierzył. Dostrzegł.  
– Ten jest feralny – stwierdził po prostu, opuszczając broń.  
Usłyszał niespokojne szepty wśród mężczyzn. Erwin popatrzył na niego w zastanowieniu, po czym odezwał się:  
– Co na to wskazuje?  
– Lufa nie jest odpowiednio wyprofilowana. – Zerknął na bandytów, a widząc ich skonsternowanie, wyjaśnił: – Nie jest idealnie prosta. Niecelna. Na moje oko rozrzut pocisku pewnie z metr, może dwa. Możecie potem przetestować, upewnimy się.  
Mężczyźni mówili coś do siebie po cichu. Erwin obserwował ich przez chwilę. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Levia.  
– Jesteś pewien?  
– Jestem.  
Herszt skinął. Odebrał broń i schował ją do skrzyni. Podał Leviowi następną.  
Erwin wyglądał na strapionego, gdy sprawnymi i celnymi karabinami okazało się tylko parę sztuk. Żandarmeria sprytnie sprzedała wadliwy sprzęt ludziom, którzy mają o nim nikłe pojęcie. Wśród tych bandziorów był weteran zwiadowców z kilkuletnim doświadczeniem rusznikarskim, ale tego nie mogli wiedzieć.  
– Cóż, możemy spróbować to opchnąć – stwierdził Levi, mając nadzieję, że Erwin znajdzie jaśniejszą stronę tej sytuacji.  
Broń była potrzebna w podziemiu w równym stopniu co żywność. Sytuacja w ciągu ostatnich tygodni wydawała się wyjątkowo napięta, również wewnątrz szajki. Liczyli się z wybuchem wojny w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Musieli zacząć przygotowania. Jeśli uda im się pozbyć skrzyń z wadliwymi karabinami, za zwrócone pieniądze będą mogli zakupić nowy, tym razem dobry sprzęt.  
– Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Leviu – rzekł Erwin i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
Levi zrozumiał. Poklepał go po ramieniu.  
***  
Spojrzał w nienaruszoną taflę wody. Całkiem wyraźnie widział swoją twarz; wyglądał dużo lepiej, niż zapamiętał. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, teraz dłuższe niż zwykle nosił. Czarne kosmyki opadły mu na czoło, gdy patrzył na siebie w jeziorze. Nie miał już sińców, przebarwień i opuchlizn. Był tylko blady, ale do tego przywykł; nigdy nie odznaczał się opaloną karnacją, więc nie dostrzegał zbyt wielkiej różnicy.  
Położył się na suchym piasku wysepki. Przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy był tu po raz pierwszy. Poczuł jeszcze raz tę samą chwilę błogości i zapomnienia. Jakby to miejsce odcięło się od prawdziwego, brudnego świata. Wpadające przez wyrwę w ziemi słońce sprawiało, że jeziorko wydawało się jeszcze bardziej odrealnione.  
Leżał jakiś czas, grzejąc się w słońcu. Nie chciał myśleć, że wcale nie jest bezpieczny i że w każdej chwili wszystko może runąć. Podskórnie czuł niepokój i widział go też na twarzy Erwina. A jeśli ktoś miałby coś przewidzieć, to byłby to Erwin.  
Usłyszał kroki i plusk, więc dźwignął się na łokciu, by zobaczyć, kto się zbliża.  
– Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę.  
Legł z powrotem na wznak, uspokojony. Mężczyzna przemaszerował jeziorko z butami w ręce, a potem usiadł obok Levia. Zagrzebał stopy w rozgrzanym piasku.  
– Przychodzę tu, żeby zapomnieć, jak bardzo mamy przesrane.  
– To dobre miejsce do tego – przyznał Erwin. Po chwili samemu osunął się na plecy i skrzyżował ręce pod głową.  
Levi nie zastanawiał się, ile czasu leżeli tak w milczeniu i też niezbyt go to obchodziło. Dał sobie moment wytchnienia od ciągle czającego się z tyłu głowy strachu. Wiedział, że pewnie nigdy nie poczuje się zupełnie bezpieczny – nawet na powierzchni, leżąc we własnym łóżku, tego nie czuł. Ale pragnął jak najszybciej być zdolnym do walki. Tylko w taki sposób mógłby uspokoić swoje obawy.  
Usłyszał głośne chlupotanie. Poderwał się do siadu niemal jednocześnie z Erwinem.  
– O kurwa, szefie, nie wiedziałem, że tu siedzisz. Było zupełnie cicho!  
W jeziorze pluskał się nagi bandyta. Musiał wejść do wody za skałami, gdzie zbiornik lekko zakręcał, dlatego się nie zobaczyli.  
Levi poczuł serce w gardle i nagłą falę obrzydliwych wspomnień. Odwrócił się gwałtownie od widoku golizny, ogarnięty nieopanowanym przerażeniem. Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca; zacisnął pięści, wstrząsany drgawkami.  
– Wynoś się stąd, Raul! – ryknął Erwin.  
Levi nie widział, ale mężczyzna chyba odszedł, bo po kilku pluśnięciach wszystko ucichło. Tylko śpiew ptaków na powierzchni dawał znać, że czas wciąż płynął. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo.  
– Leviu, spójrz na mnie, proszę.  
Z trudem odwrócił się ku Erwinowi i popatrzył mu w oczy. Nie wróżył sobie zbyt dobrze, jeśli każde nagie męskie ciało budziło w nim taki wstręt i lęk. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz; siedział tu już bodaj trzeci miesiąc. W jaki sposób będzie funkcjonował wśród kolegów żołnierzy? W czasie gorących dni mnóstwo z nich paradowało po barakach bez koszul.  
Levi przypomniał sobie jednak, że szansa na powrót na powierzchnię, do normalnego życia, była wyjątkowo znikoma.  
– Jestem pewien, że Raul nie zrobił tego celowo. Prawdopodobnie brał kąpiel, tę jedną raz na parę miesięcy…  
Levi zacisnął szczęki, żeby automatycznie się nie uśmiechnąć. Erwin znał go już tak dobrze.  
– Przepraszam, zachowuję się jak małe dziecko… – rzekł. Czuł, jak serce wraca do spokojnego rytmu. Tak niewiele potrzeba, by napawać go lękiem, ale również, by na powrót poczuć się lepiej.  
Herszt pokręcił głową.  
– Nie myśl tak o sobie. Masz prawo czuć to, co czujesz.  
– Dzięki. – Poklepał go po ramieniu, dając sygnał, że wszystko w porządku.  
Erwin dźwignął się na nogi. Otrzepał ręce z piasku i wyciągnął dłoń do Levia. Pomógł mu wstać.  
– Chodźmy. Musimy dopilnować interesu.


	10. Wino

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2G2gx)

Zamieszanie przy stole było niewiarygodne. Wrzask straszliwy, bowiem każdy chciał zostać usłyszany, zatem musiał przekrzyczeć sąsiada. Po każdej z tych biesiad Levi czuł zmęczenie gorsze niż po treningu; a przecież wówczas dawał z siebie wszystko.  
Posiłek nie był wyszukany. Ograniczony dostęp do produktów sprawił, że musiano improwizować, ale i wtedy pomysły się kończyły. Latem ziemniaki w każdej możliwej formie, wybierane łychą z kilku dużych mis, jakieś warzywa i owoce. Jak łów bądź zakup poszedł pomyślnie – także jakaś wieprzowina czy drób. A zimą… Zimą Levi jeszcze nie wiedział.  
W wielkim pomieszczeniu, gdzie mieściły się dwa długie stoły (nie dla wszystkich było krzesło, więc pomagano sobie, sadowiąc się pod ścianą z grupką najbliższych przyjaciół), ustawiono parę beczek piwa. Ubywało go szybko wraz z każdą biesiadą. Dość słabe, toteż większość z bandytów pomagała sobie własnej roboty bimbrem. Ponieważ to nie był jego ulubiony trunek, Erwinowi za każdym razem po kryjomu udawało się zwinąć butelkę niewyszukanego wina, którym częstował Levia. Levi czuł się wówczas wystarczająco udobruchany, by dosiedzieć do końca kolacji.  
Zjadł swoją porcję tłuczonych ziemniaków z gotowaną kapustą, a teraz popijał piwo. Nie smakowało mu zbytnio, ale przynajmniej trochę grzało. To był ten moment, gdy część biesiadujących zabierała swoje gliniane talerze i kubki i odchodziła do prywatnych kwater. Leviowi podobał się nakazany przez Erwina system posiadania własnych naczyń. W ten sposób każdy regularnie mył swoje – ponadto nie zbierała się ich ogromna góra, której nie miał kto sprzątnąć. Wszyscy byli tu dorośli; albo dbali o swoje rzeczy, albo nie.  
Zwykle Erwin siedział obok, ale teraz wyparował, a w jego miejscu sadowił się lekko podpity Tim. Levi przez te bodaj trzy miesiące zdążył zapamiętać wszystkie twarze i imiona, ale trudno mu było nawiązać bliższe kontakty. Przywykł do przyjaciół Erwina, Michego i Hange. Mieszkanie w tej samej części budynku i wspólna herbata w saloniku na pewno w tym pomagały.  
– Jak tam? – zagadnął Tim, co chwilę łapiąc małe łyczki piwa.  
– W porządku – odparł szybko Levi, chcąc być miłym, ale niezbyt zachęcającym do rozmowy. Gadanie z podchmielonymi bandziorami nie było jego priorytetem. Widząc jednak, że mężczyzna podsuwa mu kubek do pewnego rodzaju toastu, grzecznie stuknął swoim i wypił niedużo.  
– Daniel mówił, że jesteś taki panicz, co to się nie napije z nami. No wiesz… żołnierz, te sprawy… Na powierzchni żeś siedział długo.  
– Daniel mnie nie lubi, co?  
Tim machnął ręką.  
– A on tak pieprzy, ja bym się nie przejmował. Na Erwina też bluzgał nieraz, ale jakoś się go słucha.  
Za pozwoleniem bandziora Levi wziął jego kubek, przechylił się do tyłu do stojącej tuż przy stole beczki i napełnił garnuszek. Podał go Timowi i znowu stuknęli się w toaście. Podczas gdy mężczyzna wypił prawie całość, Levi złapał ledwie łyk.  
– Erwin go drażni?  
Tim wzruszył ramionami.  
– A bo ja tam wiem… Daniela to wszystko wkurza. Że on to nie może mieć tego, co ma Hange czy Miche. Że Erwin nie dba o szajkę. Standardowe pieprzenie, daj se spokój.  
– Myślisz, że ma rację?  
– Nie wiem, mnie tam jest dobrze. Tak gada, bo by się chętnie nachapał. Jego stary był kupcem, ale coś przeskrobał, to tu wylądowali. To ja się nie dziwię, że mu się w dupie przewraca, sam by chciał se co nieco zagarnąć.  
Levi upił większy łyk, prawie się krztusząc.  
– Chcesz jeszcze piwa?  
– A pewnie! Równy chłop jesteś, a nie jak tam mówili. Oni pewnie też by chcieli spać z Erwinem, żeby mieć jakieś profity, ale dajcie spokój. Na grzyb to. Zazdroszczą chyba posadki obok, bo to zawsze spoko mieć po swojej stronie kogoś takiego. Ale przecież Erwin jest w porządku. Więc nie łapię, o co im tam chodzi.  
Levi utkwił wzrok w czerwonej twarzy Tima, nie mogąc zebrać myśli.  
– Kto to mówił o spaniu z Erwinem?  
Mężczyzna zarechotał.  
– Aj no, nie pamiętam. Wszyscy chyba. A co, przecież wiemy, że śpisz. I że wszyscy pewnie by chcieli być na twoim miejscu. I nie dlatego, że Erwin jakaś dobra dupa, bo to, wiesz, wciąż trochę obrzydliwe… Ale no, masz plusy z tego, co?  
– Nie sypiamy ze sobą. – Levi poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Nie sądził jednak, by miało to sens przy poziomie podpicia rozmówcy.  
Złościły go komentarze o Erwinie pieprzącym wszystkich wokół. Najczęściej jednak słyszał, że on sam z nim sypiał. Trudno mu było jednak nie zrozumieć myślenia ludzi. Levi przebywał niemal zawsze tam, gdzie Erwin. Trzymał się go blisko, bo dobrze się przy nim czuł, to chyba zrozumiałe. Może gdyby był na miejscu reszty szajki, sam rozpuszczałby podobne plotki?  
Tim machnął ręką ponownie i zajrzał do kubka.  
– Raul przecież was widział na jeziorze, nie ściemniaj.  
Levi postanowił to zignorować i spróbować naprowadzić bandytę na ciekawsze tory.  
– Lubisz się z Danielem?  
– Niespecjalnie jakoś, bo Daniel to trzyma ze swoimi. No wiesz, Aaron i te inne wiecznie narzekające barany.  
– Inni go lubią?  
Tim zastanawiał się dłuższy moment, szukając piwa w kubku i wychylając ostatnie krople. Levi nalał mu znowu, a mężczyzna podziękował.  
– Coś się żeś uczepił tego Daniela, co?  
– W ogóle ze mną nie gadał, to dlatego.  
– A bo cię uważa za panicza, mówiłem, no.  
Levi wolał nie drążyć, zanim Tim zacznie coś podejrzewać. I tak wypaplał więcej, niż zdawał sobie sprawę.  
– Dobrze się z tobą gada, wiesz?  
– No pewnie. I z tobą też, w porządku jesteś, koleś. – Tim klepnął Levia w plecy.  
Levi zdrętwiał, a w jego głowie pojawiło się parę okropnych myśli o prześladowcach, którzy dotykali go wbrew woli. Jedyne, co zdołał, to obrzucić bandytę morderczym, lodowatym spojrzeniem. Widząc, że mężczyzna odsunął się od niego w popłochu, wstał. Zmusił się do opanowania obrzydzenia i strachu. Zobaczył Erwina przy drzwiach do sali. Poczuł falę ulgi. Zabrał swój talerz z kubkiem i podszedł do niego.  
– Chodźmy do normalnego miejsca.  
***  
Erwin wziął od Levia jego naczynia i wbrew własnej zasadzie umył je razem ze swoimi. Szukał czegoś w kanciapie, aż w końcu wyciągnął z szafki butelkę i wziął dwa czyste kubki. Wróciwszy do saloniku, usiadł na kanapie i podał jeden Leviowi.  
Levi zawsze uważał picie wina w ten sposób za zabawne, więc nie omieszkał okazać tego lekkim uśmiechem. Podstawił garnuszek, czekając, aż Erwin poleje, a potem złapał duży łyk. Napój był dużo lepszy niż słabe piwo w czasie kolacji. Ponadto przypominał mu o samotnym popijaniu we własnym pięknym gabinecie, obmyślając kolejny sposób obłaskawienia arystokratów, by udzielili budżetu na następną bezowocną wyprawę. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że prawdopodobnie już do tego nie wróci.  
Milczeli, jedynie co jakiś czas uzupełniając garnuszki. Levi nigdy nie wypiłby tyle alkoholu przy reszcie szajki. Jednak był to dobry sposób na rozwiązanie języka. Może udałoby mu się usłyszeć od Erwina co nieco. Był taki skryty. Pragnął go lepiej zrozumieć.  
Nie odezwał się słowem, ale nawet nie musiał. Herszt potrafił czytać w myślach.  
– Chciałbym potarzać się w śniegu – powiedział, odpływając myślami. – Zjechać z pagórka na sankach. Albo na własnym tyłku. Wszystko jedno. – Napił się trochę wina. – Ostatni raz robiłem to jakieś… na bogów… dwadzieścia lat temu.  
Levi poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wcześniej nie myślał o Erwinie w ten sposób. Nie zastanawiał się, jak długo tu przebywał. Gdyby urodził się w podziemiu, żal byłby mniejszy – nie tęskni się przecież za czymś, czego się nie zna. Ale najwidoczniej wychował się w tej ciemności, wciąż pamiętając świat zewnętrzny. Czym zasłużyło sobie dziecko, by zostać skazanym na wieczną banicję? Nigdy więcej nie wyjść na powierzchnię bez natychmiastowego rozstrzelania przez żandarmerię?  
– Widok z muru na ośnieżone dachy i łąki jest niesamowity – rzekł Levi, mimo bólu rosnącego w klatce piersiowej. Nie powinien nawet wspominać świata na górze. Przeklinał arystokratów, przeklinał rządy i nieuczciwość, ale, do diaska, ile wówczas pięknych rzeczy ignorował. Teraz została mu tylko nostalgia i szloch w beznadziei. – Chciałbym ci to kiedyś pokazać.  
– Chętnie – odpowiedział Erwin, uśmiechając się smutno. Wychylił kubek do dna.  
– Nie mówiłeś mi o swojej przeszłości… – zauważył Levi. Miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się choć trochę. Pomogłoby mu to zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę dręczyło jasne czoło mężczyzny. Obawiał się wywoływać przykre wspomnienia, jednakże może udałoby mu się go wesprzeć. Rozmowa potrafiła zdziałać cuda.  
– Przepraszam, Leviu. Zawracanie ci głowy opowieściami to ostatnie, co przychodzi mi do głowy.  
– Nigdy nie zawracasz mi głowy – obruszył się lekko, na co Erwin zareagował łagodnym uśmiechem. Tylko jego uśmiech był tak kojący.  
– No dobrze. Masz jakieś konkretne pytanie?  
– Jak tu przeżyłeś?  
Erwin zajrzał do kubka, nim odpowiedział. Dolał sobie.  
– Nauczyłem się kraść. – Westchnął. – Inaczej pewnie by mi się nie udało. Ojciec, zanim umarł, nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co wiedział. Może dlatego przetrwałem. – Zanim Levi zdążył dopytać, Smith odpowiedział: – Tak, wylądował tu ze mną. Przeze mnie i moją głupotę.  
Leviowi brakło odwagi, by drążyć. Postanowił poczekać, aż Erwin powie coś bez jego naciskania.  
– Jakoś nam się udawało przez kilka lat, pewnie szczęśliwy traf – kontynuował. – Aż rozdzielono nas w czasie czystki, a ja trzy dni później znalazłem ojca z podziurawioną piersią.  
Mówił o tym spokojnie, jego głos ani drgnął. Ale Levi czuł cierpienie i widział je wyraźnie w błękitnych oczach. Chciał mu pokazać, że nie jest sam, w końcu i on nie miał najszczęśliwszego dzieciństwa. Dwa skrzywdzone dzieciaki wyrosły, ale traumatyczne wspomnienia wciąż żyły w umysłach.  
Kto mógł zrozumieć ich lepiej niż oni sami?  
– Przepraszam, zepsułem ci humor – rzekł Erwin. Jego smutek sprawiał prawdziwy ból.  
– Nie przepraszaj. Nie powinienem cię męczyć pytaniami. – Levi poczuł się niezręcznie.  
– Zadałeś je tylko jedno – zauważył mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Spojrzeli po swoich pustych kubkach.  
– Myślisz, że jedna butelka wystarczy?  
– Nie. Ale bardzo nie chciałbym, żebyś chorował. Wino jest ciężkie.  
Levi wzruszył ramionami.  
– Chory czy zdrowy, i tak jestem nieprzydatny.  
Erwin westchnął.  
– Przyniosę butelkę, jeśli żałujesz tego, co powiedziałeś.  
– Żałuję. A teraz, proszę, napijmy się wreszcie.  
Mężczyzna dźwignął się i poszedł do kanciapy. Przez chwilę szperał po szafkach, aż w końcu znalazł. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, gdzie Levi już czekał z gotowym kubkiem. Postanowił zmienić temat, przy okazji wspominając rozmowę z podpitym bandytą.  
– Daniel z Aaronem rekrutują buntowników. Pijany Tim gadał za dużo.  
– Daniel? – Erwin myślał przez chwilę. – To mogłoby się zgadzać. Nie wiesz, ilu ludzi mają?  
Levi pokręcił głową.  
– Hange i Miche będą mieć ich na oku. Hange już raz dokonała publicznej egzekucji.  
– Mogłaby się porwać na kolejną?  
– Tak myślę. Jeśli się czegokolwiek dowiesz, mów o tym także jej. Ale pilnuj się, szczególnie w pobliżu grupy Daniela. Obiecasz, że będziesz na siebie uważał?  
– Obiecuję. Ale ty też.  
Smith skinął w odpowiedzi. Levi poklepał go po ramieniu.  
Zastanowił się, czy powinien powiedzieć hersztowi o plotkach na temat ich romansu. Z jakiegoś powodu zdawało mu się to zawstydzające. Ale przecież to Erwin.  
– Wszyscy mówią, że ze sobą sypiamy – rzekł, mając nadzieję, że brzmi dość nonszalancko.  
– Nie jestem zaskoczony – stwierdził Smith. Napił się. – Niejedne plotki o sobie słyszałem. Ale nie pojawiłyby się, gdybym cię zwyczajnie wykorzystywał. Sam fakt emocjonalnej więzi jest dla nich nienormalny.  
Miał rację, jak zawsze. Nie widzieli nic przeciwko gwałtom na nieznajomym. Ale uczucie między dwójką mężczyzn było dla nich obrzydliwe.  
Ach, Levi od zawsze wiedział, że powinien milczeć na temat swoich fantazji. Podczas gdy jego koledzy żołnierze spowiadali się ze swoich nocnych eskapad do baraków kobiet bądź obściskiwania się w stajni, on myślał, że cudownie byłoby siedzieć przy herbacie, trzymając za rękę wyimaginowanego kochanka. W tej wizji nigdy nie potrafił utworzyć dziewczyny, to zawsze był mężczyzna. Nigdy konkretny; Leviowi nikt się jeszcze nie podobał. Ale lubił rozmyślać.  
Wypił do dna. Poprosił o dolewkę. Czuł ciepło w ciele i rumieńce na policzkach. Erwin również miał czerwoną twarz.  
– Kochałeś kogoś kiedyś? – zagaił Levi. Nieszczególnie hamował się w pytaniach.  
– W podziemiu niezbyt nam w głowie romanse – odrzekł Erwin. – Jak miałem czternaście lat, podobała mi się pewna dziewczyna. Wkrótce umarła, pewnie na syfilis. – Wypił duży łyk. – A ty kogoś miałeś?  
– Nie. Kobiety to nie moja bajka.  
Erwin skupił na nim wzrok, trochę mglisty dzięki alkoholowi.  
– Nie miałem na myśli konkretnie kobiet – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się lekko. No tak, nawet podchmielony czytał ludzi jak otwarte księgi.  
– Nikt nie zwrócił mojej uwagi.  
Nagle oblał go zimny pot. Nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy. Erwin mógł go sobie przejrzeć na wylot, ale on nie powinien się przyznawać. Co jeśli herszt tylko udawał miłego, by za chwilę wyrzucić go z bandy? Słyszało się przecież historie, jak to rodzice wypierali się własnych dzieci.  
Nerwowo ścisnął kubek i wypił sporo.  
– Mojej też nie – rzekł mężczyzna, patrząc w przestrzeń. Wydawał się najspokojniejszym człowiekiem na świecie.  
Levi spojrzał nań uważnie. Czyżby Erwin rozumiał go bardziej, niż mógłby się spodziewać? Lęk zelżał.  
– Siedzimy w tym łajnie razem, co?  
Erwin uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Podniósł garnuszek jak do toastu.  
– Na to wychodzi.  
Posiedzieli nieco w milczeniu, opróżniając butelkę. Nie chciało im się mówić, ale nie byli skrępowani. Potem Smith zebrał kubki i na moment opuścił salonik, by napalić w kuchni na wodę do mycia.  
Levia przepełniało zadowolenie, a w głowie czuł lekkość. Dawno nie pił i teraz wyraźnie dawało to o sobie znak. Nie mógł skupić wzroku i ogarnęła go wesołość.  
– No dobrze, powinieneś się położyć – rzekł Erwin, wychylając się zza drzwi kanciapy.  
Levi dźwignął się z kanapy. Chwiał się nieco, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc chodzić.  
– Pomóc ci? – spytał Smith.  
Levi zbył go machnięciem ręki i skierował się do gabinetu. Miał z niego korzystać, póki nie stanie się zdolny do obrony. Drzwi miały dodatkowe solidne zamki, które zdecydowanie pomagały w spokojniejszym zasypianiu. Choć i tak pod poduszką zawsze leżał przygotowany nóż.  
Wyciągnął z kufra czyste koszulę i bieliznę. Usiadł sztywno na łóżku, nie chcąc dać się zdominować głupkowatej wesołości. Miał ochotę śmiać z żartów usłyszanych tygodnie wcześniej, mimo że ich poziom wielokrotnie przekraczał jego poczucie żenady.  
– Woda już jest ciepła – usłyszał wreszcie Erwina.  
Wstał i mało eleganckim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu. Zostawszy sam w kanciapie, ściągnął ubranie i obmył się. Był średnio dokładny, jak na swoje przyzwyczajenie, ale w tej chwili nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak bardzo. Wciągnął na siebie majtki i kalesony, a na ramiona zarzucił czystą koszulę. Wyzwaniem jednak okazało się zapięcie guzików. Walcząc z nagłą irytacją, poszedł do gabinetu, gdzie przy biurku zastał Erwina.  
– Pomóż mi – rzucił Levi. Plątał mu się nieco język. Opadł na łóżko, czując się bezpieczniej, gdy nie musiał ustać prosto.  
Smith podszedł i nachylił się. Wciąż miał czerwone policzki, ale nie był w stanie podobnym do Levia. Jemu zapinanie nie sprawiło problemów. Za chwilę skończył.  
Levi spojrzał po sobie i zaczął rechotać.  
– Jak to zrobiłeś? Jest krzywo!  
– Och, wybacz.  
Natychmiast poprawił swoje dzieło.  
Levi westchnął i wsunął się pod koce. Parsknął pod nosem bez powodu.  
– Wiesz, co robi zaatakowany kucharz? – zapytał Erwin, siadając przy biurku.  
– Nie wiem.  
– Wzywa posiłki.  
Levi ryknął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Smith wyraźnie zachęcony powodzeniem swojego żartu, zaczął obficie sypać kolejnymi. Ledwo powstrzymali ten atak wesołości, a przecież nie byli aż tak pijani! Brzuchy ich rozbolały.  
– Dobranoc – rzekł w końcu Erwin, wyszedł i zamknął drzwi na klucze. Tylko on miał do nich dostęp.  
Gdy Levi się obudził, całkiem wyspany, niemęczony koszmarami czy hałasami, przypomniał sobie dowcipy Erwina. I omal nie umarł z zażenowania, że faktycznie go tak bawiły.


	11. Troska

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2H4kq)

Mył podłogę tak solidnie, że bolały go ręce, a oczy zalewał pot, ale mężczyzna obok motywował go skutecznie, szorując mocniej. Levi zaczął ostatnio dyrygować, despotycznie pilnując czystości we wspólnych kwaterach. Na szczęście nie było to coś, co mogłoby się nie podobać.  
Nie był aż takim czyścioszkiem, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu dbanie o porządek metodą Levia  
Erwin nie wiedział, czy Ackermann był taki również na powierzchni, czy wpłynęło na niego podziemie, a w szczególności trzy tygodnie katuszy z gwałcicielami. Nie śmiał pytać. Póki Levi miał zajęcie, nie wyglądał na smutnego, a to było teraz najistotniejsze.  
Erwin bardzo nie chciał go przeciążać, ale Levi upierał się, by pracować. Jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by zabierać go na jakieś akcje; nadal nie wrócił do sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych, nie miał jeszcze żołnierskiej kondycji.  
Udawanie, że wszystko w porządku, by inne szajki nie dostrzegły szansy napadu, było wyczerpujące. Wciąż musieli co jakiś czas przejmować towary i planować kolejne ruchy, ale Erwin miał dylemat. Czy zabierać ze sobą na akcje tylko zaufanych ludzi, dzięki czemu skuteczność byłaby najwyższa, jednak istniało ryzyko, że wątpliwi mogą spróbować zająć kryjówkę i przygotować zasadzkę? Czy zabierać na akcje ludzi, do których nie miał aż takiego zaufania, przez co istniało niebezpieczeństwo ich odwrócenia się od herszta w najmniej spodziewanym momencie? Oczywiście, w kamienicy miał parę czujek; liczył na ich szybką reakcję i ostrzeżenie. Jednak nie wszystko przecież był w stanie przewidzieć.  
Na ten moment brał na akcje zarówno zaufanych, jak i wątpliwych, nie chcąc ryzykować w żadną stronę. Wiedział, że długo taka sytuacja nie potrwa, ale póki miał kilku dobrych przyjaciół, był w stanie utrzymać porządek w bandzie. Opanowanie było bardzo istotne.  
Byle zamieszki nie zaczęły się za wcześnie. Nie łudził się, że nie nastąpią. Chciał być przygotowany. Chciał, żeby Levi mógł walczyć, wtedy nic by mu nie groziło. Właśnie to: obawiał się, że sytuacja nie pozwoli mężczyźnie odbudować swojej siły. Nigdzie nie potrzebował jej równie bardzo, co tutaj, w podziemiach. Erwin starał się trzymać szajkę na wodzy, jednak wkrótce mogło się to skończyć. Szczególnie, gdy konflikt był już zaogniony.  
Levi miał potencjał bojowy na wysokim poziomie. Fakt, że był zwiadowcą o stopniu młodszego oficera, mówił sam za siebie, ale Erwin dostrzegł to w trakcie ich wspólnych ćwiczeń. Żołnierskie wyszkolenie i techniki nie ulatywały z głowy czy mięśni szybko. Najważniejszym było teraz, by wrócił do formy jak najprędzej. Myśl, że Levi nie miał możliwości obrony, spędzała Erwinowi sen z powiek. Starał się móc trzymać go przy sobie lub chociaż obok Hange czy Michego. Uderzyć potrafił solidnie, jednak zablokowanie ciosu wciąż sprawiało mu trudności. To jeszcze nie ta waga, nie ta siła.  
Levi chętniej pracował nad sobą, gdy robił to w towarzystwie Erwina. I wcale nie kazał się tego domyślać, po prostu mu powiedział. Obaj cieszyli się, że mogli być ze sobą szczerzy.  
– Za słabo szorujesz – stwierdził zasapany Levi.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się i otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Nie chciał pokazywać, jak bardzo był zmęczony.  
– To dobry trening – przyznał.  
Nie kazał mu sprzątać, Ackermann sam się do tego rwał. Choć był przecież pełnoprawnym członkiem bandy, Erwin wciąż miał wrażenie, że go gości i nie powinien wymagać czegokolwiek. Levi zdawał się tego domyślać.  
– Nie musisz myć podłogi codziennie.  
– A co innego mam robić między treningami? Nie mogę zbyt wiele – rzekł mężczyzna z wyraźnym wyrzutem.  
Ach, Erwin doskonale wiedział, jak to jest czuć się niepotrzebnym. Zastanowił się nad zajęciem, które mógłby zaoferować. By nie było zbyt przeciążające, ale wciąż wymagające.  
– Jeszcze trochę, Leviu. Mam kilka sztuk sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych, jedna jest twoja.  
– Zejdzie się – mruknął w odpowiedzi i westchnął. – Nie mogę tego używać z taką kondycją.  
– Robisz duże postępy – zauważył Erwin. Czuł uchodzące z niego siły, ale wrócił do namiętnego szorowania podłogi. Miał wrażenie, że zdziera kolor z paneli.  
– Jako gówniarz byłem w lepszej formie. – Przemawiała przez niego frustracja, której trudno się dziwić.  
– Wiesz, że to nie prawda. A najgorsze za tobą. Teraz będzie tylko lepiej.  
Levi wyglądał, jakby miał rzucić coś w gniewie, ale odetchnął głęboko.  
– Wiem. – Otarł czoło. Ponownie zajął się myciem. – Wiem.  
Po paru minutach solidnej pracy, Erwin odezwał się wreszcie:  
– Wydaje mi się, że mam dla ciebie robotę.  
Ackermann natychmiast nadstawił uszu. Spojrzał z uwagą na Erwina.  
– Grzebanie w papierach, co?  
– Ach, jak ty mnie znasz – parsknął. Zobaczył lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy, co uznał za dobry znak.  
– To jak?  
Levi wzruszył ramionami.  
– Wszystko lepsze niż „nicnierobienie”. – Milczał tylko sekundę. – Ale najpierw skończymy szorować.  
Na nic innego Erwin nie liczył.  
***  
W ramach zaznajomienia się z nowym zadaniem Levia, musieli przejrzeć sporą część papierów, schowanych we wszystkich szafkach gabinetu. Zajęło im to dużo czasu.  
Erwin nie musiał prowadzić tak skrupulatnej dokumentacji, a nawet nie musiał jej prowadzić w ogóle. Jednak stwierdził, że tylko tak będzie mógł zadbać o porządek i choć część sprawiedliwości. Wielu uważało to za dobry system, inni irytowali się, bowiem zmniejszyły się szanse na przekręty. Nawet jeśli się złościli, to ani razu nie zaprotestowali.  
Levia ten natłok informacji może i by przyprawił o zawrót głowy, gdyby nie spędził większości czasu zasypany dokumentami. Generał miał oczywiście najwięcej pracy, jednak jego podwładni, szczególnie oficerowie, również otrzymywali swoją część papierkowej roboty. Erwin zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, toteż uznał takie zajęcie za najmniej obciążające. Wprawdzie bywało nużące (ileż można sprawdzać, czy raport konkretnych bandytów zgadzał się z pierwotnymi założeniami transakcji?), jednak dość proste. Ponadto, ze wspólnie spędzonych miesięcy Erwin wnioskował, że Levi jest wyjątkowo lojalnym człowiekiem i poleganie na nim przychodziło łatwo.  
– Te twoje ciągoty do notowania wszystkiego dobrze sprawdziłyby się w wojsku – rzekł Ackermann. – Generał Shadis nie daje sobie rady z papierami.  
Erwin poczuł się mile połechtany. Był raptem bandziorem z podziemi, bez obywatelstwa i szans na normalne życie – a usłyszał, że mógłby dobrze funkcjonować w armii.  
– Niestety chyba nie będę miał okazji doświadczyć czegokolwiek związanego z wojskiem.  
Myślenie o powrocie na powierzchnię wydawało mu się zupełnie abstrakcyjne. A w tej chwili myślenie w ogóle było trudniejsze niż zwykle. Nie pamiętał, by czuł się tak w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Przecież właśnie dał sobie szansę na odciążenie, przekazując część pracy Leviowi. Powinien teraz móc nieco odpocząć. Zatem czemu…?  
Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Na szczęście obaj siedzieli przy biurku, więc Erwin się nie przewrócił.  
– Hej, co jest? – zapytał Levi z wyraźną obawą w głosie.  
– Nic takiego – zbył go. Nieskutecznie.  
Jeszcze tego brakowało, by musiał się nim ktoś zajmować. Nie miał teraz czasu na niedyspozycję. Szajka była na granicy wojny, trzeba ją trzymać w ryzach. Nie wolno mu pozwolić sobie na brak uwagi.  
– Prawie fiknąłeś, widziałem przecież.  
– Prześpię się i mi przejdzie. Wszystko w porządku.  
Nie chciał go martwić.  
Levi pokiwał głową, ale błysk niepokoju w jego oczach nie zgasł. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
– Zajmę się papierami, a ty się połóż.  
Nie czuł się na siłach, by się spierać, więc skinął w zgodzie. Wstał niepewnie. Pomyślał, że to chwilowe zamroczenie, w końcu sypiał mało i nie mógł uwolnić się od dręczących go myśli. Chwila snu powinna pomóc.  
Zostawił Levia w gabinecie, a sam poszedł do kanciapy się obmyć. Założył czysty podkoszulek i kalesony i legł na kanapę w saloniku. Przykrył się kocem, czując wdzierające się pod ubranie zimno.  
W ciągu następnych kilku dni czekała go transakcja odnośnie niecelnych karabinów. Jedna z – powiedzmy – konkurencyjnych band postanowiła kupić kilka sztuk czy skrzyń – Erwinowi wyleciało z głowy. Ponadto buntownicy…  
Widział Levia zaglądającego do pomieszczenia regularnie co kilka minut. Nie chciał go martwić, a wyglądało na to, że właśnie to robił.  
***  
Levi czuł się okropnie. To on zachęcił Erwina do wycieńczających porządków. To on starał się ignorować jego głębokie cienie pod oczami i zmęczony uśmiech. Usprawiedliwiał to, myśląc, że _taki już żywot herszta_. Czuł się obrzydzony samym sobą.  
Teraz siedział na krześle przy kanapie, a umysł niemal w panice przesyłał mu najgorsze możliwe scenariusze. A co, jeśli buntownicy postanowią wykorzystać sytuację, gdy Erwin nie może się bronić i zrobią wszystko, by go zabić? Co, jeśli wyczują moment i zechcą przejąć dowodzenie w szajce? Levi zdawał sobie sprawę, że osoba Erwina bardzo podnosiła morale zaufanych ludzi i dość skutecznie obniżała to przeciwników. Nie zastanawiał się, czemu tak było. Prawdą było jednak, że sprawa wydawała się od razu przegrana bez czuwającego nad nią Smitha.  
Z bólem obserwował, jak mężczyzna wciąż drży przykryty kilkoma kocami, a rozgorączkowane czoło zrosił zimny pot. Jakim cudem tak silny człowiek mógł ulec chorobie? Wydawał się niezniszczalny; to zawsze on był opiekunem, a nie wymagającym opieki. Levi nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Herszt wyglądał na pogrążonego we śnie. Oby tylko wyszedł z tego stanu jak najszybciej, wszyscy potrzebowali Erwina. Levi go potrzebował.  
Pomyślał, że to samolubne, ale tak właśnie było. Bez Smitha nadzieje ginęły.  
Czuł się źle, zarówno trwając w bezczynności, jak i nie czuwając bez przerwy przy chorym. Przyniósł więc warzywa w wiadrze i zajął się obieraniem. Rosół wydał mu się najlepszą, jedną z niewielu form pomocy, której mógł udzielić.  
Nie wiedział, gdzie podziewali się Hange i Miche. Chciał, żeby znali sytuację, ale bał się wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Wolał nie opuszczać herszta na krok; nie rozstawał się z nożem i rewolwerem. Atak może nie dokonałby się od razu, jednak Levi wolał nie tracić czujności.  
Erwin otworzył zmęczone oczy. Błądził niewidzącym wzrokiem, prawdopodobnie nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.  
– Leviu…  
Przyjrzał się zszarzałej twarzy, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że to coś poważniejszego niż przeziębienie. Przypomniał sobie umierającą mamę i nagle dopadła go bezsilna rozpacz. Może wyolbrzymiał, z pewnością wyolbrzymiał, ale lękał się, że Erwin nie wyzdrowieje. Że zaniedbał go i teraz zapłaci najwyższą cenę – że obaj ją zapłacą.  
Nie, nie powinien dawać się ponieść skrajnym emocjom. To tylko gorączka; zmęczenie osłabiło ciało i przychodząca choroba była tego oczywistym następstwem. Mężczyzna był wytrzymały jak nikt, żaden katar nie mógłby go zabić.  
A co, jeśli ktoś z szajki postanowił go otruć? Erwin był bardzo ostrożny; starał się samemu przygotowywać posiłki, a na biesiadach pilnował swojego talerza i kufla. Ale przecież wystarczyłaby chwila nieuwagi. Może właśnie ktoś tę chwilę wykorzystał?  
Levi potrząsnął głową, chcąc uwolnić się od nieznośnych myśli. Sam siebie zapędzał w róg. Ani w dzieciństwie, ani w wojsku nie był takim paranoikiem. Zawsze dawał sobie radę z trudami życia i rzadko zdarzało mu się narzekać. Co też się stało teraz? Stracił tak wielu; czy strata kolejnej osoby byłaby nie do zniesienia i zaprowadziłaby go tylko ku jednemu?  
Odetchnął głęboko trzykrotnie, pragnąć odzyskać trzeźwość umysłu.  
– Słucham cię, Erwinie – rzekł, nachylając się nad nim, by lepiej słyszeć.  
Erwin był wyraźnie pozbawiony świadomości, ogarnięty gorączką. Ale jednak wiedział, że to Levi był przy nim.  
– Powiedz mu… że przepraszam… – wyszeptał.  
W chorobie potrafiło się bredzić obficie, ale ta myśl nie uspokoiła Levia. Odezwał się, starając zachować opanowanie:  
– Komu powiedzieć?  
– Powiedz mu…  
Nic więcej nie można było zrozumieć. Erwin mamrotał coś pod nosem bez wyraźnego sensu.  
– Zrobię ci rosołu, co? Jak się zdrzemniesz, to zjesz.  
Miał wrażenie, że to siebie bardziej uspokajał niż chorego Erwina. Jego kontakt z rzeczywistością był raczej średni.  
Levi położył dłoń na czole mężczyzny, sprawdzając temperaturę na oko. Postarał się być dobrej myśli. Martwiło go jednak to, co Smith wyszeptał. Co takiego męczyło jego umysł, by przyszło mu to majaczyć w gorączce?  
Po jakimś czasie w pokoju zjawił się Miche. Milcząc, spojrzał na Levia, a potem na chorego i westchnął. Szybko zorientował się w sytuacji.  
– W bandzie na razie spokój – rzekł w końcu cicho. – Są po jedzeniu, nie powinni rozrabiać. Nikt nic nie wie.  
Levi skinął. Przeniósł wzrok na śpiącego Erwina.  
– Dureń – skwitował Miche. – Tak bardzo chciał zapanować nad sytuacją, że rozłożył się ze zmęczenia. – Nie mówił tego w złości. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta smutku.  
– Ignorowałem to – przyznał Levi, czując złość na samego siebie i żal. – Powinienem siłą zmusić go do odpoczynku.  
Miche zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech.  
– To dorosły chłop, sam wie, co dla niego dobre.  
– Myślę, że przejdzie mu w ciągu kilku dni. Byle tylko ludzie nie zaczęli sobie myśleć za dużo…  
Levi bał się tego jak ognia. Miał pojęcie, że Erwin był tylko jedną osobą i gdyby banda chciała, wywołałaby bunt tak czy siak. Jednak wciąż wydawało mu się, że Smithowi nie chcieliby się przeciwstawić. Może próbowaliby podejść go podstępem.  
– Nawet jeśli będą sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co, nic im to nie da. Erwin zabezpieczył się przed takimi sytuacjami.  
Wyglądało na to, że Miche mówił to na poważnie, a nie tylko po to, by pocieszyć. Levi zerknął na chorego i przykrył go dokładniej, pod samą szyję.  
Mężczyzna udał się do kanciapy, gdzie napalił w kuchni. By Levi mógł nie odchodzić od kanapy Erwina, do której czuł się niemal doklejony, Miche wstawił gar z wodą, warzywami i kośćmi, mający być po ugotowaniu rosołem. Zrobiwszy to, opuścił pokój wspólny.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał w końcu co jakiś czas odchodzić od leża chorego, by sprawdzić, co z wywarem. Potem upewniał się, że Erwin jest dokładnie przykryty, nie mogąc patrzeć, jak drży z zimna. Zaraz wracał do gara, mieszał parę sekund i znów siadał na brzegu kanapy, wpatrzywszy się w przestrzeń bądź w rozgorączkowane oblicze mężczyzny w mizernych próbach zduszenia w sobie lęku i zamartwiania się.  
Nie przypominał sobie, czy nim ktoś się zajmował w czasie choroby. Wspomnienia z mamą były raczej niejasnymi przebłyskami – zapamiętał głównie jej zastygłą twarz po śmierci. Za to Kenny był zbyt oschły i zdystansowany, by okazać Leviowi coś więcej niż powolne skinienie, gdy spełnił oczekiwanie. Na bogów, jak bardzo chciał, by wuj pokazał, że mu zależy.  
W końcu Erwin otworzył oczy. Patrzył nieco trzeźwiej niż poprzednio.  
– Świetnie, obudziłeś się akurat na rosół – rzekł Levi, czując ulgę.  
Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, wodził jedynie wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, czasem skupiając go na twarzy Levia. Potem posłusznie i powoli usiadł na kanapie, wciąż szczelnie owinięty kocami. Pozwolił pomóc sobie w jedzeniu – Levi przytrzymywał miseczkę wraz z Erwinem, by ten mógł wypić. Trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno miała miejsce niemal taka sama sytuacja, acz z odwróconymi rolami.  
– Przepraszam – wykrztusił z siebie Smith, gdy opróżnił naczynie, a Levi odstawił je do kanciapy.  
– Od teraz masz sypiać tyle, ile ci każę i odpoczywać, kiedy ci każę.  
Ach, nareszcie! Levi zobaczył lekki uśmiech na zmęczonej twarzy mężczyzny.  
– Czyżby nastała tyrania pod moją nieobecność?  
– No pewnie. Uzurpator wtargnął na twe włości.  
Żartowanie było dobrą oznaką. Leviowi jeszcze brakowało okropnie żałosnych dowcipów i gierek słownych w stylu Erwina. Wtedy mógłby go uznać za zupełnie ozdrowiałego.  
Miał zamiar skrupulatnie pilnować, by Smith przebywał w ciągłym cieple i pił rosół w ciągu najbliższych dni. Wiedział, że nie usłyszy skargi. Bycie rozpieszczanym zawsze mile się wspominało, więc nie spodziewał się sprzeciwu.  
Oby tylko był spokój w podziemiu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby ktoś chciał dowiedzieć się, czy żyję i czy kolejny rozdział się pojawi, można mnie złapać na autiacorart.tumblr.com


	12. Grzechy

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2JKoq)

Erwin mógł sobie być chory, a Levi mógł sobie chcieć zaszyć się z nim w prywatnych kwaterach, by móc w pełni roztoczyć nad nim opiekę (zupełnie jak Smith zrobił to miesiące temu), ale nie mogli izolować się od szajki. Zatem tak czy siak musieli zgrywać pozory, że wszystko było w porządku.  
Co zarówno cieszyło, jak i niepokoiło Levia, to świetne aktorstwo Erwina. Gdy starał się wyglądać na pełnego sił – udawało mu się to niemal doskonale, o ile faktycznie nie musiał okazywać swojej sprawności fizycznej; na wysiłek nie było go bowiem stać. Jednak kiedy byli sami, mężczyzna ściągał tę niewzruszoną maskę, pozwalał zniknąć kamiennemu wyrazowi twarzy, a Levi znów dostrzegał ból w oczach i zmęczenie ryjące głębokie bruzdy. Obawiał się też, że pewnego dnia Erwinowi uda się ukryć coś całkiem wyniszczającego od środka. Już wystarczyło, że Levi nie potrafił mu pomóc z tym straszliwym poczuciem winy, które mogło nieść za sobą jedynie destrukcyjne konsekwencje.  
Bladość herszta nie wyróżniała się zbytnio na tle członków bandy – przez rzadkie przebywanie na słońcu żadna z osób nie wyróżniała się szczególnie opaloną skórą. Gdy zjawili się na kolejnej biesiadzie, Erwin z całych sił zgrywał zupełnie zdrowego. Szajka zdawała się nieco rozdrażniona dłuższym brakiem emocjonujących starć z innymi złodziejami. Wszystko trochę się ustatkowało, odkąd Levi tu przebywał, co części bandy niezupełnie się podobało. Stąd nieco częstsze kolacje z przelewającym się litrami bimbrem, byle tylko jakoś zastąpić sobie solidne mordobicie z członkami wrogich szajek.  
Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że nie opuszczał budynku kryjówki dalej niż do jeziorka ze słoneczną wysepką. Reszta podziemia, a ponoć było równie wielkie co stolica, skrywało przed nim swe tajemnice. Nie miał też pojęcia, gdzie trzymali go gwałciciele – gdy go złapali, zapewnili mu porządne przywitanie uderzeniem w tył głowy. Miał wówczas wrażenie, że oślepł.  
Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie tamtego dnia, czując narastający atak paniki, więc szybko starał się zająć myśli czymś innym. Nawracające traumatyczne retrospekcje bywały trudne to zniesienia i napady lękowe, jakie im towarzyszyły, uciążliwe do opanowania. Dziękował w duchu, że nie były one tak częste, jak wydawało mu się na początku. Starał się unikać wszelkich bodźców wyzwalających, skoro rozumiał, że takie istnieją i zdawał sobie sprawę, czym były, przynajmniej częściowo. Niektórych wciąż nie znał i szalenie się ich obawiał. Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby bez Erwina, którego nawet głos potrafił uspokajać, ale również bez Hange i Michego. Gdyby nie oni, pewnie już dawno by ze sobą skończył – bardziej lub mniej świadomie. Panika doprowadziłaby go do samozniszczenia.  
W tej chwili bał się, że w przeciwieństwie do Erwina, on nie będzie potrafił dać mu równie silnego wsparcia. Wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że nieustraszony herszt bandy będzie go tak potrzebował. Nie tylko w zwyczajnej chorobie.  
Levi pilnował, by następne dni Erwin spędził w większości na śnie. A jeśli widział bunt – to chociaż na szeroko pojętym odpoczynku. Zabronił mu ślęczeć w papierach, mógł tylko wysuwać uwagi i dawać wskazówki, kiedy zajmował się tym Levi (o ile tego potrzebował). Resztę czasu spędzał siedząc, leżąc, kręcąc się nieco po kamienicy, rozmawiając z członkami szajki, by utrzymać iluzję dobrego samopoczucia. Nie miał kataru ani kaszlu, dzięki czemu jako tako ukrywał chorobę, i choć się nie skarżył, raz Levi wyciągnął z niego, że męczą go bóle głowy i ogólne osłabienie.  
Levi czuł się źle, nie mając na oku Erwina, kiedy był w takim stanie. Najprawdopodobniej przesadzał – zwykłe przeziębienie nie było w stanie go zabić, a szajka wydawała się średnio zorientowana. Jednakże tak bardzo pragnął zrobić wszystko, by pomóc Erwinowi. Zarówno dlatego, że chciał się odwdzięczyć – bez niego czekała go straszliwa śmierć w piwnicy zboczeńców – ale również dlatego, że był jego przyjacielem. Czuł ciepło, mogąc go tak nazywać. Pomagał mu we wszystkim i wspierał, jak mógł. Wcześniej tylko on zajmował się najgorszym – myciem i zmienianiem pieluch, bo tylko jemu Levi pozwalał się dotknąć, najczęściej to on go karmił i pomagał dostać się wychodka, gdy zaczął chodzić (lub kicać na jednej nodze, gdy drugą miał złamaną), a także słuchał, gdy Levi chciał porozmawiać. Był pewien, że Erwin ugnie się pod ciężarem frustracji; w końcu u progu wyzdrowienia buntownicy tak strasznie Levia skrzywdzili. Ileż można pomagać komuś, kto nie jest w stanie leczyć ran, ale wciąż pojawiają się nowe?  
Erwin jednak, choć wyraźnie zmęczony (czego konsekwencje musiały nadejść), nigdy nie okazywał zdenerwowania. Może był taki przez chęć naprawienia swoich błędów czy chociaż zagłuszenia dręczącego go poczucia winy z innych powodów, pragnąc odkupić grzechy. Może był po prostu miły i współczuł. Pewnie obie te możliwości. Herszt złodziejskiej bandy z podziemi stał się jego najdroższym przyjacielem, a widząc go chorego i cierpiącego – Levi czuł żal do samego siebie, że obarczał go zbyt wieloma obowiązkami i przysparzał samych kłopotów. Co innego mógł mu dać prócz niemego wsparcia i poklepania po plecach?  
Udało mu się nakłonić go do rozmowy, do zwierzenia się, ale nie dowiedział się wiele. Erwin nieczęsto o sobie mówił. Co takiego zrobili on i jego ojciec, że się tu znaleźli? Dlaczego uważał, że to jego wina? Co tak strasznego mogło dokonać dziecko? Levi tkwił w przekonaniu, że Erwin zrzucił na siebie winę. Współczuł mu, jak tylko mógł. Pragnął być obok, gdyby był potrzebny. Mógł przecież wysłuchać, kiedykolwiek by Smith zechciał wyznać, co go dręczy.  
Zdawał się pochodzić z zupełnie innego świata. Levi nie potrafił dopasować go do podziemi i roli bandyty, mimo że miał swoje za uszami, co na powierzchni gwarantowało pobyt za kratami przez kolejnych dwadzieścia lat, a być może stryczek. Wciąż nie znał go całkowicie, ale nigdy nie nazwałby go złym.  
– Miche może cię zastąpić w kolejnej transakcji, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Miał nadzieję, że w stanie osłabienia Erwin nie będzie wychodził z kamienicy w ogóle. Ewentualnie na spacer nad jeziorko, gdzie mógłby złapać trochę słońca.  
– Może – potaknął Smith. – Ale nie chciałbym wzbudzić podejrzeń, że coś jest nie tak… Zwykle to ja brałem udział w sprzedażach.  
Levi to rozumiał. Jednak skoro Erwin hersztował jednej z większych band w podziemiu, dlaczego wszędzie musiałby fatygować się osobiście? Zapytał go o to. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko.  
Siedzieli razem w pokoju wspólnym całej szajki. W tej chwili przebywało tu tylko kilku bandytów, głównie zajętych graniem w karty albo gadaniem głupot. Levi wiedział, że to bzdury, bowiem – chcąc nie chcąc – łowił co jakiś czas fragmenty rozmowy. Udawał, że czuje się komfortowo w otoczeniu tych ludzi.  
Spojrzał na Erwina zgarbionego na kanapie. Chciał wiedzieć, co myśli i co planuje. Pragnął go wesprzeć i pomóc. Gdyby tylko już odzyskał tę dawną siłę, mógłby zrobić coś więcej. Wciąż nie czuł się pewnym swojej kondycji; minęło zbyt mało czasu, by mógł wrócić do siebie sprzed wydarzeń w podziemiach. Nadal nie był w stanie używać sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych. Zaczął tęsknić za wiatrem muskającym policzki, kiedy lawirował między drzewami i kołysał się na linach. Brakowało mu tej iluzji wolności.  
Zastanawiał się, na co czekała banda buntowników. Zabicie Erwina nie wydawało się jakoś wyjątkowo trudne – siedział przecież wśród nich. Wystarczyłoby wyciągnąć rewolwer i strzelić bądź próbować przemycić truciznę. Mimo to nic szczególnego się nie działo. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, choć Levi był przekonany, że coś knują. Jednak na razie żyło im się całkiem wygodnie, jak na sytuację, w której się znaleźli.  
Levi obawiał się tej ciszy przed burzą.  
– We wcześniejszych czasach bywało tak spokojnie w bandzie? – Musiał rozwiać wątpliwości. Czuł niepokój z każdym dniem rosnący coraz bardziej.  
Erwin podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.  
– Bywało – potwierdził. – Szajka składa się głównie z wyrzutków, ale to wciąż ludzie. Od czasu do czasu zawsze się coś wydarzy, w końcu społeczeństwo jest żywym organizmem, ale głównie chce mieć spokój.  
Levi przypomniał sobie pijackie wygłupy w czasie biesiad, które mogły zastąpić owe „wydarzenia”. Na pewno chcieli mieć spokój?  
– Pomyśl, że teraźniejsza sytuacja jest trochę wyjątkowa – ściszył głos i nachylił się. – Wcześniej nie zdarzały się równie poważne bunty.  
Miał rację, a przynajmniej Levi wierzył na słowo. Jego pobyt tutaj wszystko skomplikował. Wszystko zepsuł.  
Poczuł się źle. Erwin przez tyle lat budował swój autorytet, swoją pozycję, zaufanie, a jeden zasrany człowiek zaczął mu wszystko niszczyć. Cała delikatna konstrukcja sypała się jak domek z kart; taki sam jaki ustawiali bandyci w rogu pokoju wspólnego. Usłyszał ich przekleństwa, a kobieta obok zarechotała. To ona zdmuchnęła ich dzieło.  
Wrócił spojrzeniem ku Erwinowi, który przez chwilę obserwował zdenerwowanych mężczyzn, próbujących ustawić karcianą budowlę na nowo.  
– Ja jestem tym „wydarzeniem”, prawda?  
Przecież o to chodziło, co nie? Arystokraci dali mu ultimatum. Mógł sobie nie chcieć, ale misję miał wykonać ktoś taki jak Levi. Jeden z najlepszych żołnierzy. Pokładane w nim nadzieje jednak zwiodły wszystkich. Czy korpus wciąż istniał? Minęło sporo czasu, pewnie uznano jego cały oddział za rozbity, więc możliwe, że zwiadowcy zostali rozwiązani…  
Tak bardzo chciał zabrać stąd Erwina, pokazać mu lepszy świat. Ale nawet, a może przede wszystkim, na górze zgnilizna prędzej czy później przegryzała najbardziej bajeczną wizję i najczystszą ideę.  
Mężczyzna odwiódł wzrok od bandytów z kartami i spojrzał na Levia. Jego błękitne oczy zawsze były ciepłe i rozumiejące. Bunt szajki to cena, jaką przyszło Erwinowi zapłacić za współczucie i to niedopasowanie do podziemi. To nie był jego świat. Ale gdzie był świat, w którym czuliby się dobrze?  
– Nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkiego przewidzieć. – Dyskretnie chwycił jego dłoń i ścisnął pocieszająco. – Nie wolno ci się obwiniać.  
Levi popatrzył mu w oczy, a za chwilę spuścił wzrok. Odwzajemnił uścisk.  
– Tylko nie pieprz, że to z kolei twoja wina.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się smutno.  
– Chcesz poćwiczyć? Mam trochę siły – zaproponował, zmieniając temat.  
Levi poczuł nagłą chęć popracowania nad sobą, więc potaknął. Wysiłek fizyczny pozwalał mu na odpoczynek od natrętnych myśli i niepokoju.  
– Zeszła ci gorączka, ale nie myśl sobie, że pozwolę ci się spocić – rzekł ostrzegawczo, obawiając się, że Erwin znowu poczuje się źle. – Możesz mi co najwyżej nogi trzymać przy brzuszkach.  
– Niech będzie.  
– A potem rosół po raz pięćdziesiąty.  
Mężczyzna westchnął.  
– Niech będzie…  
***  
Po fakcie dowiedzieli się, że transakcja przebiegła bez problemów i Michemu udało się sprzedać wszystkie skrzynie z niecelnymi karabinami. W każdej ze skrzyń był co najmniej jeden sprawny, a pod nim te bezużyteczne; a że zwykle sprawdza się tylko to, co na wierzchu, kupiec nie zorientował się w sytuacji. Erwin i Levi odetchnęli z ulgą. Teraz to już nie ich problem – w podziemiu raczej nie zgłasza się reklamacji, najwyżej stara się odsprzedać lichy sprzęt komuś innemu, równie naiwnemu.  
Levi zanotował skrupulatnie wszystko, czego dowiedział się z raportu Michego. Potem schował papiery do biurka i spojrzał na nieco uspokojonego Erwina, siedzącego na łóżku z książką. Niewiele się działo w szajce (i dzięki bogom!), Smith miał czas odpocząć. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni polepszyło mu się i wyzdrowiał niemal zupełnie, chociaż Levi wciąż nie pozwalał mu na zbyt wielki wysiłek. Erwin wówczas spędzał czas z członkami szajki bądź drzemał (pod błogosławieństwem Levia). Jego ubolewanie nad brakiem zajęcia było puszczane mimo uszu.  
Książka, którą trzymał, nosiła ślady wielu lat użytkowania i przetrzymywania w nie najlepszych warunkach. Smith nie czytał, przerzucał tylko jej pożółkłe kartki.  
– Gdy byłem dzieckiem, nasłuchałem się od ojca niesamowitych historii. – Westchnął głęboko. – Byłem pewny, że dostanę okazję do sprawdzenia tych wszystkich… teorii.  
Levi zwlekł się z krzesła i opadł ciężko na łóżko, sadowiąc się obok mężczyzny. To była jedna z tych niewielu chwil, gdy Erwin robił się wyjątkowo przygnębiony, ale rozmowny. Gdy dawał możliwość do prób zajrzenia w głąb jego smutnej duszy i zrozumienia go. Levi chciał dać mu pełne wsparcie.  
– Ojciec nie miał komu o tym opowiedzieć. Był zafascynowany swoimi pomysłami i teoriami, ale nie mógł się nimi podzielić. Zrozumiałem to, gdy było za późno. Zawiodłem go… A potem czekało nas podziemie, jedyna szansa przeżycia.  
Zamilkł i przełknął głośno ślinę.  
– Nie możesz się tak obwiniać – rzekł cicho Levi. Sięgnął ramieniem i pogłaskał Smitha po plecach. – Byłeś dzieckiem. Mądrym jak cholera, ale wciąż dzieckiem. Nie mogłeś wszystkiego rozumieć i przewidzieć.  
Nie miało znaczenia, że nie znał szczegółów – Levi nigdy by nie uwierzył, by mały chłopiec mógł dokonać czegoś strasznego z premedytacją. Cokolwiek zrobił kilkuletni Erwin – nie zrobił tego w złej myśli.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w stanie pomyśleć o mężczyźnie w negatywnym świetle, co nieco zaniepokoiło Levia. To znaczy, jedyne wady, jakie dostrzegał, to właśnie to ciągłe i nieustanne obwinianie się o wszystko. Poza tym Erwin jawił się mu niby anioł, co uznał za nieco niezdrowe. Chciał być obiektywny, ale im dłużej z mężczyzną przebywał, tym bardziej się doń przyklejał. W jego umyśle krążyła niepokojąca myśl, czy to efekt doskonałej manipulacji Erwina, czy tylko naturalny wynik przywiązania. Tak czy inaczej – pragnął być obok i go wspierać. Bronić.  
Sięgnął dłonią po książkę; Erwin nie oponował. Przerzucił kilka kartek i zatrzymał się na ilustracji przedstawiającej nocne niebo z zaznaczonymi gwiazdozbiorami. Levi nie oglądał gwiazd od tak dawna… Nie chciał się zastanawiać, kiedy ostatnio widział je Erwin. Wyrwa w ziemi, gdzie światło księżyca padało na wysepkę, nie dawała tego co bezkresny widok z muru. Dawno temu Levi oglądał gwiazdy na murze. Gdyby tylko mógł podzielić się tym doświadczeniem…  
Spojrzał ponownie na ilustrację w książce i westchnął. Nie mógł obiecać, że kiedykolwiek będą mogli podziwiać nocne niebo w całej swej okazałości. Wyjście z podziemi wydawało się prawie niewykonalne, a opuszczenie ich bezproblemowo i legalnie – niemożliwe.  
Erwin zgiął się i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Nie mówił już nic, zatopiwszy się we własnym poczuciu winy. Levi czuł się zupełnie bezsilny. Cóż mógł poradzić? Jak wiele mogło dać jego liche wsparcie?  
Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Wówczas Erwin odwrócił się do niego i, ni stąd, ni zowąd, otoczył go ramionami, zamykając w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Jak samotnym musiał być w swoim poczuciu winy? Czy komukolwiek kiedykolwiek się zwierzał? Znając go już jakiś czas, Levi dałby głowę, że Smith chowa wszystkie smutki w sobie.  
Nie obawiał się uścisku. Brzydził się dotyku, ale nie czuł tego w stosunku do Erwina. To jemu pierwszemu zaufał, gdy trafił do podziemi. To on mu we wszystkim od początku pomagał. Levi nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobiny odrazy do niego. Poza tym Erwin był zawsze czysty.  
Ostatnia myśl niemal go rozbawiła. Umysł co jakiś czas wysyłał mu sygnały, że to bezgraniczne zaufanie do Smitha jest nieodpowiedzialne i niepokojące.  
Pieprzyć umysł. Póki obaj z Erwinem mogli sobie pomagać i czuć się razem lepiej – wszystko było w porządku.  
Mogli na siebie liczyć.  
Pozwolił się przytulić.  
W jednej dłoni wciąż trzymał książkę z gwiazdozbiorami. Gdyby to cholerne zadanie poszło zgodnie z planem, może udałoby im się oglądać nocne niebo na powierzchni.  
– Dziękuję – rzekł po chwili mężczyzna i rozluźnił uścisk.  
Levi ujrzał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ten blondwłosy herszt złodziejskiej bandy z podziemi to zły człowiek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za dłuższą przerwę. Straciłam wiarę we własną wyobraźnię i możliwości. Mam tylko nadzieję, że czyta się to w miarę łatwo.


	13. Mężczyzna

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2K8qj)

Zakasał rękawy i upewnił się, że wszystkie pasy są solidnie zapięte. Zakładanie sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych zawsze uważał za upierdliwe, ale gdy uprząż, już przygotowana, opinała jego pierś i uda, czuł dziwną, znajomą przyjemność i wrażenie gotowości na wszelkie przeciwności losu. Wydawało mu się, że była to swego rodzaju tarcza, dająca niezwykłe możliwości odparcia ataku bądź jego zainicjowania. Miał mnóstwo czasu w ciągu swojego życia, by przywyknąć do tych skórzanych pasów i by bez nich czuć się nagim. Teraz, zakładając je po około pół roku przerwy, wciąż doskonale wiedział, gdzie co przymocować i z jaką siłą. Robił to zupełnie automatycznie, w ogóle się nie zastanawiając. Odczuwał satysfakcję i cichą radość, mogąc ponownie zapinać pasy na nogach.  
Przeczesał dłońmi włosy i związał je w kucyk. Ani razu w podziemiu ich nie ścinał, a zdążyły przez te kilka miesięcy urosnąć na tyle, by przeszkadzać na wietrze. Nigdy nie miał szczególnie bujnej czupryny (a taką zdecydowanie posiadł Erwin; swoją wiecznie rozwianą blond grzywkę musiał co jakiś czas regulować, nie chcąc zapuszczać, podczas gdy Leviowi było wszystko jedno), jednak jego czarne włosy wyglądały o niebo lepiej i zdrowiej niż jakiś czas temu.  
W gabinecie Erwina nie znalazł lustra, by upewnić się, że żaden niesforny kosmyk nie będzie go denerwował w czasie manewrów. Jak Smith udzielił mu swojej sypialni po wydobyciu go z brudnej piwnicy gwałcicieli, tak nie odebrał jej teraz, gdy Levi już dodatkowej ochrony nie potrzebował. Tłumaczenie i proszenie, by łaskawie pozwolił się zamienić (Leviowi bardzo nie podobało się, że Erwin już jakieś pół roku sypiał na kanapie, a Erwinowi nie podobała się myśl, by Levi nie spał w normalnym łóżku), niczego nie zmieniły. Podobno kanapa nie była jakoś szczególnie niewygodna, choć Levi tego nie potwierdził. Co innego siedzieć na niej trzydzieści minut, a co innego drzemać kilka godzin codziennie od paru miesięcy.  
Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego dla najbliższych ludzi herszta, od którego dzieliły gabinet tylko drzwi, i tak jak się spodziewał, ujrzał Erwina. Zobaczył jego nagie, szerokie plecy, gdzieniegdzie poznaczone starymi bliznami. Smith starał się zawsze ukrywać swoją nagość i przebierać się, gdy Levi nie widział, by nie wywoływać u niego strasznych wspomnień. Levi był mu za to wdzięczny. Bał się, że jego również mógłby się brzydzić, jak wszystkich mężczyzn w bandzie. Nie potrafił nie czuć odrazy do męskich ciał, toteż możliwie unikał jak ognia nagich torsów, gdy te się pojawiały w zasięgu wzroku. Z Michem miał ten sam problem, nawet jeśli się przyjaźnili.  
I wówczas stał przed nim Erwin bez koszuli, choć przymierzający się do jej założenia. Levia ogarnął lęk, ale nie taki, jak sądził. Obawiał się, że nie będzie mógł na niego spojrzeć inaczej niż na kolejnego mężczyznę, nieróżniącego się niczym od gwałcicieli z piwnicy. Obawiał się, że cielesna neutralność Erwina, którą Levi sobie wmówił, zniknie.  
I znikła.  
Ale nie czuł odrazy.  
Przez jego umysł przemknęła myśl, szybka i niespodziewana, ale bardzo wyraźna. Że te nagie, umięśnione plecy i ramiona Erwina były najzwyczajniej w świecie atrakcyjne. Że Leviowi się podobały. Oraz że Erwin był po prostu szalenie pięknym mężczyzną.  
Smith zauważył obecność Levia, więc prędko narzucił na siebie koszulę, zakrywając plecy i tors. Pospiesznie zapinając guziki, zapytał:  
– Już gotowy?  
– Ta jest – odrzekł.  
Czuł przedziwną, nieoczekiwaną po takim odkryciu lekkość, że fakt zauważenia Erwina jako _mężczyzny_ niczego nie zmienił. Levi odebrał to z olbrzymią ulgą.  
Opadł na kanapę, czekając, aż Smith zapnie sprzęt do manewrów przestrzennych.  
– Od jak dawna tego używasz?  
Erwin zastanowił się.  
– Od kilku lat na pewno. Nie powiem ci dokładnie. Czas tutaj leci trochę inaczej.  
O tym Levi zdążył się już przekonać. Minęło pół roku, to znaczy, że musiała zbliżać się jesień, a on tego właściwie nie zauważał. Temperatura, przez niemal całkowity brak słońca czy wiatru, była w miarę stała – dość wilgotno i chłodno, ale nie tak, by to dotkliwie odczuwać. Może zmieni się to w zimie, na razie jednak miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Ponadto dzień i noc często traktowali umownie – jeśli nie przebywali w pobliżu jednej z kilku wyrw w ziemi, nie byli pewni pory dnia. Erwin trzymał gdzieś zegarek, ale w podziemiu i tak nie miało to istotnego znaczenia. Zabić cię mogli zarówno o dwunastej w południe, jak i o trzeciej w nocy.  
Leviowi przypomniało się, że miał znaleźć lustro. Leżało na stoliczku przy kanapie, więc nie wstając, sięgnął po nie i przyjrzał się swojej twarzy. Golenie traktował równie po macoszemu, co strzyżenie. Zresztą nie tylko on. W tej chwili Erwin także miał kilkudniowy zarost, ale obaj doszli do wniosku, że o ile się myją, to są czyści i nie potrzebują goleniem sobie tego udowadniać. W podziemiu i tak społeczne oczekiwania właściwie nie istniały.  
Upewnił się, że związał dokładnie wszystkie włosy, więc odłożył lustro na stoliczek.  
Po chwili Erwin był gotowy. Wyglądał dobrze w opinającej go uprzęży.  
– Upierdliwe, co? – rzucił Levi i wstał. W odpowiedzi zobaczył uśmiech. – W korpusie treningowym bywało, że dniami i nocami tego nie ściągaliśmy. Dostaliśmy pamiątki do końca życia.  
Erwin musiał widzieć te blizny, gdy pomagał mu się myć i przebierać. Milczał.  
– Chodźże już – ponaglił Levi, zmieniając temat i czując narastające podekscytowanie wizją ponownego po tylu miesiącach wzbicia się w powietrze.  
Wyszli z kwater (wcześniej dając sygnał Michemu, by zajął się zabezpieczeniami i zamknięciem), a potem opuścili kamienicę. Na zewnątrz byłoby zupełnie ciemno, gdyby nie światła pochodni otaczające ich zewsząd. Nie była to jasność dnia, jednak niczego innego nie mogli oczekiwać. Latanie w takich warunkach nie należało z pewnością do bezpiecznych, ale musieli przywyknąć. Wzrok również przyzwyczaja się do mroku.  
Levi czuł na sobie dziesiątki oczu obserwujące go z ukrycia. Część szajki nie mogła sobie przecież odpuścić podpatrzenia, jak też żołnierz z powierzchni, sam pieprzony zwiadowca, radzi sobie ze sprzętem do manewrów przestrzennych.  
Okrążyli kamienicę, szukając nieco niższego sklepienia, gdzie można by na próbę zawisnąć na linkach i – w razie komplikacji – nie połamać się przy upadku. Levi ostatni raz używał sprzętu dłuższy czas temu, ale nie sądził, by to cokolwiek zmieniło. Zbyt wiele lat spędził na praktyce. Rozpierało go nerwowe oczekiwanie, równie silne jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz po paru tygodniach stanął o własnych siłach.  
Czuł nadciągające nowe możliwości. Dzięki lataniu mógł bardzo wiele. Może udałoby mu się jakimś cudem wyciągnąć stąd Erwina? Niespodziewane wyjście z podziemi mogło skutkować natychmiastowym rozstrzelaniem – zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale gdyby udało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię, używając jednej z wyrw w ziemi? Było ich co najmniej kilka, któraś mogłaby się nadać. Ucieczka bandytów pewnie prędzej czy później skończyłaby się źle, ale gdyby jednym ze zbiegów był uznany za zmarłego młodszy oficer zwiadowców? Może udałoby się przekonać żandarmerię i generała Shadisa do przyjęcia kilku wyrzutków w szeregi armii?  
Levi otrząsnął się z marzeń, przywołując na powrót nieco logiki. Żandarmeria nie dałaby złodziejom z podziemi żadnych szans – albo wszyscy wylądowaliby na stryczku, albo skończyli za kratami, pewnie nawet bez sądu. Fakt, że zwiadowcy zawsze potrzebują zastrzyku świeżej krwi, mało ich obchodził. A fakt, że nawet młodszy oficer ręczy za lojalność tych ludzi, obchodził ich jeszcze mniej. Ponadto nie wiedział, czy korpus jeszcze istnieje.  
Erwin miał rację – dokąd mieliby uciec? Tak czy siak mieli przesrane.  
Levi odetchnął ciężko, wracając do teraźniejszości. Zadarł głowę i spojrzał na sklepienie. Nie było szczególnie wysoko. Na razie chciał tylko zawisnąć w powietrzu, by sprawdzić, czy uda mu się szybko złapać równowagę. Wystrzelił haki, które wpiły się w skałę i nagle jego nogi nie stały już na ziemi. Uwielbiał to uczucie.  
Utrzymywał się bez żadnego problemu, jakby nigdy nie przestawał używać sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych. Wziął głęboki wdech, bowiem zorientował się, że niemal przestał oddychać z wrażenia. Wyszczerzył zęby, czując ulgę i przepełniającą go radość. Na bogów, czekał na to tak długo.  
Spojrzał na stojącego w pobliżu Erwina, który jak zwykle przesłał mu łagodny uśmiech.  
– W porządku?  
– Nie mogło być lepiej – odparł natychmiast Levi i wystrzelił do przodu, nacisnąwszy spust na uchwytach sterujących.  
Wiatr zadudnił mu w uszach, a pęd zaparł dech w piersiach. Miał wrażenie, że półroczna przerwa nic nie zmieniła w jego umiejętnościach. Bez jakiegokolwiek kłopotu manewrował między budynkami, obracał się w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby robił to wczoraj. Przeleciał nad kamienicą szajki, koziołkując płynnie kilka razy i ciesząc się jak dziecko. W tej chwili nie widział nikogo i nie czuł złowrogich spojrzeń rzucanych przez bandytów. Był tylko on i przestrzeń, która z chęcią mu się poddawała.  
Zawrócił, zanurkował i z ogromną prędkością zbliżał się do stojącego ciągle w tym samym miejscu Erwina. Smith nie ruszył się i nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Levi przeleciał tuż nad nim, sięgając doń dłonią. Wyjątkowo delikatnie musnął jego złote włosy. Usatysfakcjonowany swoją precyzją okrążył jeszcze raz kamienicę, dając ponieść się chwili, a potem gładko opadł przy Erwinie. Oddychał szybko przez usta, raczej z emocji niż zmęczenia.  
– Tęskniłem – wyznał. Zatupał mocno w ubite podłoże. – Niech mnie szlag, tęskniłem. – Podniósł wzrok na uśmiechniętego Erwina, podpierającego biodra. Levi wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Bez ciebie by się nie udało.  
Erwin uścisnął jego dłoń.  
– Nie chwal mnie tak, bo się zrobię narcyzem. Wszystko to twoja ciężka praca.  
– Już nie pieprz, tylko przyjmij komplement.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się miło.  
– W porządku. Dziękuję.  
Levi zadowolony ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, zanim puścił.  
– No – skomentował. – A teraz ruszaj dupsko i ścigamy się.  
Erwin zaśmiał się cicho.  
– Masz przewagę, bo jesteś drobniejszy. To nie do końca sprawiedliwe – zauważył.  
– No dalej! – rzucił, zanim wyleciał w powietrze, znowu czując dziwnie przyjemne wariacje w brzuchu. Zatrzymał się na dachu kamienicy i poczekał na Erwina.  
– Dokąd? – zapytał Smith, gdy opadł obok.  
– Do filaru.  
Levi wskazał wielki słup podtrzymujący sklepienie podziemi. Było ich wiele i większość z nich liczyła sobie co najmniej po dwadzieścia metrów.  
Niebezpieczeństwo takiego swawolnego latania odrzucili na bok, chcąc nacieszyć się chwilą. Bądź co bądź, niewiele mieli okazji do faktycznej zabawy – zwykle zastępowało ją picie na umór bądź sen.  
Popatrzyli po sobie. Levi czuł, jak na twarz wypływa mu złośliwy uśmiech. Zaczął odliczać.  
– Trzy… dwa…  
I wystrzelił, zanim Erwin mógł się zorientować. Zrobił kilka koziołków w powietrzu i niemal wybuchnął śmiechem – tak bardzo był uradowany. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzał Smitha tuż obok siebie. Może nie był drobny, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że w lataniu był zdecydowanie nielichy.  
Dofrunął do filaru pierwszy, za sekundę wylądował Levi.  
– Świetnie ci idzie – rzekł Erwin z uznaniem, które mile łechtało ego.  
Levi był z siebie niemal dumny i czuł, jak natłok pozytywnych emocji prawie go rozsadzał. Rozejrzał się i zorientował, że znajdowali się w miejscu mu nieznanym. Widział tylko niewielką część podziemia wokół kamienicy, którą i tak rzadko opuszczał.  
Było tu kilka walących się domów. Ktoś siedział na schodach i gapił się tępo na dwóch intruzów, ktoś inny się schował, może rozpoznał ich jako bandziorów z jednej z szajek. Pochodnie paliły się tak jak wszędzie, rozświetlając otoczenie na tyle znośnie, by móc udawać, że jest wieczór. Ciepło ich blasku wydawało się zbyt radosne podług żałości mieszkańców.  
Levi zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego sytuacja była o niebo lepsza niż reszty ludzi w podziemiu. Miał niebywałe szczęście, że znalazł go akurat wpływowy herszt bandy o nieco zbyt dobrym sercu. Wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby uwolnił go ktoś inny bądź został w piwnicy do końca życia – i nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.  
To nie był już teren strzeżony przez bandę Erwina, toteż powinni zachować wyjątkową ostrożność i ulotnić się jak najszybciej. Ludzie z jednej strony obawiali się zemsty ze strony szajki, z drugiej zaś tak łatwo można było wpakować w kogoś kulkę i zabrać ten piekielny sprzęt do latania. Tylko ci od blondasa siedzącego gdzieś na zadupiu podziemi posiadali to ustrojstwo. A gdy inni je zdobyli, nie cieszyli się nim długo.  
Mieli już wzbić się w powietrze, gdy drogę zagrodził im jakiś człowiek. Wyglądał okropnie; był brudny i cuchnący, a całą jego twarz wyłaniającą się z kaptura znaczyły paskudne krosty. Levi rozpoznał objawy i cofnął się. Nieznajomy chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, pewnie żebrać, ale spojrzawszy na Levia, wlepił w niego ślepia i dopiero wówczas wykrztusił:  
– To ty.  
Pół roku zrobiło swoje i Levi nie od razu zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia. Dopiero za chwilę poczuł, jak wzbierają w nim wymioty, a żołądek sięga gardła. Stanął jak wryty. Słyszał w głowie setki zmieszanych głosów, wszystkie równie obrzydliwe, wszystkie równie straszne i męczące go po nocach w przerażających koszmarach, które nie dawały mu spać. Im dłużej czas mijał, tym rzadziej, ale lęk przed wspomnieniami zawsze krył się w jego świadomości.  
Stał przed nim jeden z oprawców, jeden z tych ludzi, którym Levi poprzysiągł wypruć wnętrzności za to wszystko, co mu zrobili. Za faszerowanie go narkotykiem i zamknięcie w piwnicy. Za tłuczenie i gwałty całymi dniami. Za zamordowanie jego ludzi. Gdy był w zaciszu sypialni, czuł tylko gniew i chęć zemsty. Wiedział, że stojąc twarzą w twarz, będzie trudniej, ale nie spodziewał się tego, co właśnie przeżywał.  
Serce tłukło mu się rozpaczliwie w piersi, pragnąc się z niej wyrwać. Levi chciał zamachnąć się i uderzyć ostrzem, jak robił to wielokrotnie, tnąc tytanów poza murami, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jest bezbronny. Umysł wrzeszczał, by rzucić się do ucieczki, by już nigdy więcej nie trafić do tej wstrętnej piwnicy, by już nigdy więcej nie przeżywać tego, co z ledwością przetrwał.  
Levi był ślepy na otoczenie, był głuchy na wszystko – słyszał jedynie własny puls w uszach i przeraźliwe krzyki, i śmiech dochodzące z jego własnej głowy; z pamięci, która starannie przechowywała wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtych trzech tygodni.  
Cofnął się parę kroków, niemal się przewracając. Nie mógł zmusić się do logicznego myślenia. Paniczny strach zawładnął jego ciałem i umysłem i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Chciał biec przed siebie, byle tylko znów go nie złapali. Byle tylko znów nie zaciągnęli go tam…  
Wzniósł się w powietrze, ale nieudolnie, bowiem zaraz łupnął twarzą o dach jednego z budynków. Podniósł się i zaczął gnać na złamanie karku, nie widząc nic, nie słysząc nic.  
Nagle ponownie leciał, ale już nie sam – ktoś go zarzucił na ramię jak worek ziemniaków. Zaczął tłuc na oślep, ale potem usłyszał głos:  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Leviu…  
Natychmiast opadł z sił i przestał się bronić, a jego pierś zaczął rozsadzać tłumiony płacz. Wiedział, kto do niego mówił, wiedział, z kim leciał przez podziemie. Znał i uwielbiał tego człowieka – a z nim mógł czuć się bezpieczny.  
Erwin wylądował w pobliżu kamienicy, uważając, by nikt ich nie zobaczył. Zatrzymali się w pustym zaułku.  
Levi z trudem opanowywał drżenie, z paniką rozglądając się na boki. Gdy lęk mijał, zaczął rozumieć pytania, jakie zadawał mu jego spłoszony umysł. Jakim cudem przetrwa w podziemiu? Jakim cudem chciał stać się tarczą i mieczem Erwina, skoro nie potrafił poradzić sobie z własnymi demonami? Jakim cudem dokona tej upragnionej zemsty, której chęć żyła i rosła w nim od tylu miesięcy?  
Erwin podszedł do niego i chwycił go łagodnie za przedramiona.  
– Hej, już dobrze.  
Przerażenie znikało, ale w zamian Levi poczuł wzbierającą niepewność i złość na samego siebie. Był jak małe dziecko zagubione na targu, nie mogące znaleźć matki. Miał wrażenie, że jego również trzeba niańczyć – odkąd Erwin znalazł go w piwnicy, nic się nie zmieniło. Nie przewijał go i mył, ale za to musiał ciągle go pocieszać. Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie wybuchnął? Dlaczego wciąż chciał mu pomóc?!  
Levi czuł się żałośnie, wyzuty z sił i chęci. Nie widział przed sobą niczego, co mogłoby mu dać nieco nadziei na poprawę. Co z niego za żołnierz? Co z niego za bandyta z podziemi, kiedy nie potrafi poradzić sobie z jednym facetem z objawami syfilisu?  
– Hej, Leviu – odezwał się Erwin ponownie, pragnąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
Levi podniósł nań wzrok. Czuł się winny i wcale nie chciał patrzeć mu w oczy. Zobaczył smutny uśmiech.  
– Przepracujemy to – rzekł mężczyzna. – Damy sobie radę.  
Wbrew woli Levi poczuł wzbierające łzy. Zmarszczył czoło i brwi, by nie pozwolić im wypłynąć. Teraz potrzebował uścisku. Natychmiast.  
Erwin, zdający się czytać w myślach, otworzył ramiona i pozwolił się objąć. Poklepał Levia po plecach.  
– Kurwa mać – zaklął Levi, dając się ponieść napływającej uldze. Twarz, dłonie i kolana bolały go od zderzenia z dachem jednego z budynków.  
Wyczuł, że Smith się uśmiechnął.  
Cholera, gdyby tylko tak dobrze, jak z Erwinem, było wszędzie…! 


	14. Podarunek

[ ](http://funkyimg.com/view/2NEGT)

Nastał czas zemsty.  
To górnolotnie brzmiące zdanie samo ułożyło się w głowie Levia, gdy uspokoił się po ostatnim dramatycznym spotkaniu z dawnym oprawcą. Jakby zapomniał, że nie jest już bezbronnym więźniem bez szans na ucieczkę. Jakby zapomniał, że teraz to on może dyktować warunki i że nigdy więcej nikt nie zmusi go do tego, co przeżył w zatęchłej piwnicy bandytów. Teraz, gdy miał dostęp do broni i, co równie istotne, miał po swojej stronie herszta jednej z większych band, mógł wreszcie rozliczyć się z demonami nie tak dawnej przeszłości. A co do misji… Misja wygasła wraz z niemożnością opuszczenia podziemi; średnio obchodziło go, czy arystokracja wypłakuje sobie oczy z powodu jej niepowodzenia. Levi nienawidził ich wszystkich. Gdyby mógł, pewnie skróciłby ich wszystkich o głowę – równie chętnie co oprawców z piwnicy.  
Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zemści się na gwałcicielach – bardzo źle zniósł niespodziewane spotkanie z jednym z nich. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli tylko zbierze się w sobie, to wypruje im flaki w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Nie znał jednak miejsc, w których bandyci się ukrywali, zatem musiał poprosić o pomoc Erwina.  
No dobrze, ten „czas zemsty” nie miał jakoś ściśle określonego terminu. Oprawcy nie uciekną, nie byli też na tyle poważani, by mieć istotne powiązania z górą czy dużą szajką, a przynajmniej tak Levi sądził. Nie obawiał się, że nie zdąży się z nimi rozprawić. Prędzej czy później przyjdzie na nich czas, tak jak przyszedł na czterech bandytów z bandy Erwina, którym Hange poderżnęła gardła.  
– Denerwujesz się trochę? – usłyszał nad sobą znajomy, głęboki głos.  
– Nie, w porządku.  
– Dasz sobie radę?  
Levi spojrzał na mężczyznę spode łba.  
– Mam wrażenie, że we mnie nie wierzysz.  
Ujrzał uśmiech i prychnął na ten widok. Erwin usiadł obok niego. W pokoju wspólnym szajki znajdowało się wówczas tylko kilkoro gawędzących bandytów.  
– To grzecznościowa gadka, nie szukaj podtekstów.  
– Jestem żołnierzem. Walczyłem z tytanami – przypomniał. – Nie masz się czego obawiać.  
Levi zastanowił się, czy ludzie nie są aby groźniejszymi przeciwnikami niż ludożerne potwory. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Wolałby być stukrotnie rozszarpywany przez ogromne zębiska humanoidalnych monstrów i w końcu umrzeć niż przeżyć to, co zrobili mu ludzie.  
– Jeszcze nie miałem w swojej drużynie żołnierza – wyznał Erwin.  
Obecność Levia mogła znacząco wpłynąć na skuteczność napadów szajki. Oczywiście Levi wciąż nie do końca wiedział, jak sobie poradzi, w końcu to będzie jego pierwszy skok, jednak był dobrej myśli. Chciał dać z siebie wszystko i nie zawieść Erwina.  
W posiadaniu bandy, którą zamierzali napaść, znalazł się biały narkotyk – dokładnie ten sam, którym odurzano Levia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to ta grupa jest odpowiedzialna za rozprowadzanie towaru w ciągu ostatnich paru dni na terenie Erwina. Głupcy.  
Prochy zniknęły z podziemi, odkąd Erwin przejął kontrolę nad zakupem i ich rozprowadzaniem zaraz po niesławnym napadzie na bandę przetrzymujących Levia gwałcicieli, i zamknął zupełnie obieg towaru. Levi wiedział, że Smith zrobił to tylko ze względu na niego – ów narkotyk mógł być dodatkowym sposobem na zarobek, szczególnie gdy Erwin miał nań monopol, tymczasem świadomie z niego zrezygnował. To nie była decyzja herszta złodziei.  
Nie wiedzieli, kto jest dostawcą. Być może był to ktoś spoza grona znajomych szmuglerów.  
Głos mężczyzny wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
– Chodź, chcę ci coś dać.  
Levi zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co takiego mógłby dostać. Nie przypominał sobie, by prosił o coś albo dał znać, że czegoś oczekuje. Poczuł dreszcz zainteresowania.  
Wstał bez wahania, a po nim Erwin, uśmiechając się miło. Chwycił jedną z lamp i gestem pokazał, by za nim podążyć. Wyszli z pokoju wspólnego, a przechodząc przez kilka innych pomieszczeń, Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że idą do magazynu, w którym trzymano część zapasów szajki. Nie był to cały dobytek – w razie obrabowania zniknęłaby jedynie część składowanej przez bandę żywności i broni. Przezornie Erwin nakazywał rozsiewać zapasy po całej kamienicy i w jej najbliższej okolicy, gdzie nikt poza szajką się nie zapuszczał. Wyznał nawet Leviowi, że przygotował też (w razie sytuacji kryzysowej) jeden składzik, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie sprawy nikt poza nimi, Hange i Michem. Levi wiedział, jakie sytuacje kryzysowe Erwin miał na myśli.  
Znaleźli się w niezbyt dużym pomieszczeniu; jego jedynym wyposażeniem było kilka kufrów i worków ustawionych pod szarymi, pustymi ścianami. Podeszli do jednej ze skrzyń i Erwin uchylił wieko. Levi zbliżył się, by móc lepiej się przyjrzeć.  
– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to szczególnie przydatne w podziemiu, choć może ty byś potrafił to wykorzystać, ale… pomyślałem, że może mieć dla ciebie wartość sentymentalną – wyjaśnił Erwin.  
W skrzyni znajdowały się dwie solidne pochwy z zapasem zwiadowczych ostrzy. Nieodłączny element sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych. Wszyscy w podziemiu, którzy go używali, nosili puste pochwy, pomocowane do nich były tylko butle ze sprężonym powietrzem.  
Levi sięgnął do skrzyni, wyciągnął rękojeść z nabitym już ostrzem i przejrzał się w nim jak w lustrze. Przypomniał sobie, jak trzymał je w wojsku po raz pierwszy, jako dopiero dziecko.  
W korpusie treningowym radził sobie najlepiej, mimo że nikt nie chciał w niego wierzyć. Był bowiem drobny i mały – wyraźnie niedokarmiony w ciągu całego życia. Instruktor twierdził, że tak żałosna istota, na jaką wówczas Levi wyglądał, będzie zaniżać wyniki oddziału. W końcu Levi sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał rozłożyć się w każdej chwili. Mimo to odznaczał się wyjątkową wręcz odpornością i, czy to bieganie cały dzień na mrozie w przemoczonym mundurze, czy stanie na baczność w straszliwym upale od rana do nocy – nie zachorował ani razu. Kolegom i koleżankom z oddziału trudno było uwierzyć, że jest tak wytrzymały, a wkrótce zauważony przez instruktora został jego potencjał. Gdy wreszcie dołączył do zwiadowców, wcale nie okazał się lepszym od innych – jednym z najlepszych, tak, ale nie najlepszy. Nieraz zastanawiał się, czy zawiódł Kenny’ego.  
Zorientował się, że Erwin przygląda mu się uważnie, więc wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
– Mogę je zatrzymać?  
– Są tu tylko ze względu na ciebie – odrzekł Erwin.  
Patrzył na skrzynię z żołnierskim wyposażeniem i zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
– Hej… - Gdy upewnił się, że Erwin go słucha, kontynuował: – Czemu mi to dajesz?  
Mężczyzna ani drgnął, ale również milczał.  
– Nie robisz tego tylko z sympatii do mnie, prawda?  
Levi wierzył, że nie było to wynikiem egoistycznych pobudek, choćby próba przekupienia, jednak musiał istnieć jakiś powód. Może Erwin czuł się winny czegoś i chciał zagłuszyć swoje sumienie lub wynagrodzić to Leviowi? To prawdopodobny scenariusz, znając już Erwina. W końcu nie musiał go przekonywać do walki po jego stronie – Levi był mu lojalny już od dawna. Wszyscy to wiedzieli.  
Może przesadzał? W ciągu całego życia niewiele dostał podarunków od kogokolwiek. Tymczasem Erwin udostępnił swój gabinet i łóżko i nie chciał doń wracać, częstował go winem, do którego dostępu nie mieli inni, podarował sprzęt do manewrów przestrzennych i ostrza, a ostrzy poza nim nikt nie miał, dodatkowo Levi mieszkał w części budynku do dyspozycji tylko najbliższych hersztowi ludzi, co już samo w sobie znaczyło, że jest jakimś faworytem.  
Zastanowił się, czy sam robiłby podobnie, gdyby czuł się za kogoś odpowiedzialny. Najpewniej tak. Wybawcę i wybawionego zawsze łączy wyjątkowa więź – a wraz z nią silne poczucie odpowiedzialności (u ratującego) i chęć odwdzięczenia się (u uratowanego). To oczywistość stara jak świat.  
Przysunął się bliżej i spojrzał mu w oczy. Może udałoby mu się wyczytać co nieco z jego twarzy? Odpowiedzialność za Ackermanna to jedno, ale musiało być coś jeszcze. Levi ufał swojemu przeczuciu.  
Erwin drgnął, jakby chciał się do czegoś przyznać, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Patrzył na Levia niepewnie.  
– Nic przede mną nie ukryjesz. Znam cię – przycisnął. Zmarszczył brwi w irytacji, gdy wciąż nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Teraz był już pewien, że coś mężczyznę boli. – Dobra komunikacja to podstawa zdrowej relacji, a w tej chwili tylko ja gadam. Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć.  
– Chcę tylko, byś wiedział, że masz tu przyjaciół, na których możesz liczyć – odparł w końcu Erwin. – No i cię lubię. Ale to chyba dobrze?  
– No ja myślę – rzekł Levi i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Miał wrażenie, że nie usłyszał całej prawdy i że mężczyznę wciąż coś gryzło. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko? Nieszczególny ze mnie plotkarz.  
Erwin parsknął.  
– Wiem, Leviu.  
Levi czuł niezadowolenie, że nie dotarł do drugiego dna jego zachowania, ale ufał, że to nic poważnego. Gdyby było inaczej, Erwin na pewno by wyjaśnił. Musiało się to zatem wiązać ze sferą emocjonalną, którą dzielić się obawiał. Levi zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak poznał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek tutaj.  
Westchnął. Obrócił ostrze rękojeścią do góry; wszyscy koledzy-żołnierze i instruktor zwracali mu na to uwagę: „źle trzymasz, głupcze, tytani cię zeżrą”. Ale on robił swoje, w końcu tego nauczył go Kenny. I jak zawsze miał rację.  
Trzymając ostrze, poczuł się dawnym sobą. Poczuł, że może i _chce_ wykorzystać swoje zdolności także tutaj, w podziemiu. Poczuł, że nastał moment, w którym miał dla kogo walczyć.  
Spojrzał na mężczyznę obok i zdał sobie sprawę, że to jemu chce ofiarować swoje umiejętności. Myśl ta przychodziła do niego wielokrotnie i nie dawała mu spokoju. Chciał być tarczą i mieczem tego człowieka, a teraz wiedział, że _będzie_. Żaden wewnętrzny lęk nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie. Żadna trauma nie będzie na tyle silna, by go złamać.  
Dlatego musiał spotkać się ze swoimi oprawcami. Czas wyrównać rachunki.  
Uniósł ostrze. Pozbawienie kogoś kończyn jednym niezbyt silnym machnięciem nie stanowiło żadnego problemu.  
– Dzięki. Wykorzystam je do czegoś lepszego niż krojenia cebuli.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się.  
– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie do krojenia mnie.  
Levi wskazał nań palcem.  
– To bardzo dobry pomysł. Może wyciągnę z ciebie, co dokładnie myślisz.  
Usłyszawszy parsknięcie, odetchnął z ulgą.  
***  
Na rozkaz herszta bandyci sprawdzili, czy każda z grup ma zegarek kieszonkowy i czy działa on zgodnie z tym Erwina.  
Levi czuł krew buzującą mu w żyłach i lekkie napięcie.  
– Ograniczyć zgony – rzucił herszt ku zgromadzonej części bandy. Potem zerknął ku stojącemu obok Leviowi i rzekł cicho: – Gdybyś napotkał kogokolwiek lub cokolwiek, co rozproszy twoją uwagę, szukaj mnie, dobrze?  
Levi skinął. Innymi słowy: jeśli zetknie się z czymś, co wywołuje traumatyczne wspomnienia, ma próbować zachować trzeźwość umysłu na tyle, by znaleźć Erwina, a nie biec na oślep. Ta strategia oczywiście najpewniej działała tylko w teorii, jednak czuł się lepiej, mając choćby i taki plan w razie kryzysu. Próba zmobilizowania się do _konkretnego _działania wydawała się lepszym pomysłem niż próba wymyślenia, co zrobić, gdy już panika go ogarnie. Levi był prawie pewien, że Erwin i tak mówił to tylko po co, by go pocieszyć. Zastanowił się, czy nie jest przypadkiem niezbyt dobrym wyborem co do udziału w jakiejkolwiek akcji. Istniało przecież ryzyko, że plan posypie się jak domek z kart przez nieprzemyślane, impulsywne działanie niestabilnego emocjonalnie Levia.__  
Z drugiej zaś strony Levi był jednym z niewielu prawdziwie zaufanych ludzi, na których Erwin mógł liczyć całkowicie i bez wahania. Część grupy wydawała się trudna do określenia, choć pewnie Erwin miał świadomość, kto go nie popierał. Zawierzanie takim ludziom było zbyt niebezpieczne, ale Levi ufał, że herszt wie, co robi.  
– Ruszamy.  
***  
Czuł się jak uczeń obok mistrza, podążając krok w krok za hersztem w nadziei na instrukcje. Bycie doświadczonym żołnierzem nie wystarczało – w podziemiu obowiązywały inne zasady, także w walce. Levi musiał je nareszcie pojąć.  
Wylądowali w oddaleniu od bazy bandytów, których mieli obrabować – na tyle blisko, by w każdej chwili wznieść się w powietrze i zaskoczyć nagłym atakiem, ale na tyle daleko, by odgłosy sprzętu do manewrów przestrzennych nie oznajmiały zbyt wcześnie o napadzie. Czekali na pozostałą część drużyny, okrążającą cel od drugiej strony. Mieli rozpocząć o ustalonej minucie.  
– Przewidujesz jakieś komplikacje? – zapytał szeptem Levi.  
Siedzieli skryci za schodami zrujnowanej kamienicy, upewniwszy się, że są poza zasięgiem światła i ciekawskich oczu. Wcześniejsza obserwacja terenu wykazała, że bandyci niczego się nie spodziewali, zatem szajka Erwina nie musiała obawiać się zorganizowanej obrony.  
– Zawsze staram się przewidywać – przyznał Erwin. – Ale nie zawsze się udaje.  
Patrzyli na zegarek, czekając, aż wskazówka pokaże upragnioną minutę.  
– Zostaniesz tu przez trzydzieści sekund i dopiero po tym ruszysz.  
– Nie taki był plan – zauważył zdezorientowany Levi. – Miałem ruszyć z tobą.  
– Budynek nie ma solidnej obstawy, co nie znaczy, że nikt nie czyha – i ty się tym zajmiesz. Ponadto ktoś może wykorzystać rozpętany kocioł i opuścić kamienicę. Jeśli wszyscy będziemy w środku w tym samym czasie, może zrobić się nieprzyjemnie. Takie samo polecenie otrzymał też Miche.  
– Mam siedzieć na dupie, jak wy się tam strzelacie?  
– To rozkaz.  
Levi zacisnął szczęki. Lata słuchania rozkazów zrobiły swoje, a Erwin, bądź co bądź, był w tej chwili jego przełożonym. Nie uśmiechało mu się patrzenie, jak przyjaciel ryzykuje.  
– Jeśli czegoś się obawiasz, to niepotrzebnie. Ta banda jest równie groźna jak grupa dzieci w piaskownicy. Poza tym nie jest w pełnym składzie.  
Wskazówka zegarka trzymanego w dłoni herszta pokazała wyczekiwaną minutę. W ciemności odezwały się sprzęty do manewrów przestrzennych i Erwin wzniósł się prędko w powietrze. Levi obserwował, jak razem z kilkoma innymi bandytami docierają do kamienicy i wlatują przez pozbawione okratowania okna. Powinni zabić ramy deskami, głupcy.  
Levia drażnił fakt, że Erwin na każdą, nawet niedużą akcję wybierał się osobiście. Herszt bandy nie miał obowiązku ruszać się z kryjówki; wystarczyłoby posłać zaufanych ludzi do nadzoru. Natomiast on sam pakował się w niebezpieczeństwo przy każdej możliwej okazji. Co prawda rozumiał koncept podnoszenia morale ludzi – i w związku z tym Erwin bezsprzecznie byłby znakomitym dowódcą jednostek w korpusie zwiadowców – jednakże Levi sądził, że powinien nieco bardziej na siebie uważać. Mógłby siedzieć w gabinecie i tylko wydawać rozkazy, jak przystało na rozsądnego dowodzącego.  
Obserwował kamienicę i nasłuchiwał hałasów z niej odbiegających. Wtem z budynku wybiegł po omacku jeden z bandziorów. Nie można mu było pozwolić na wezwanie pomocy, w innym wypadku mogłyby posłać się trupy.  
Levi wystrzelił w powietrze i z ogromną prędkością zbliżył się do uciekającego bandyty. Wylądował gwałtownie, powalając go na ziemię, a do jego karku przystawił wojskowe ostrze. Mężczyzna chciał się wyrwać, ale Levi kopnął go solidnie i ostrzegawczo przycisnął zimną klingą skórę, aż pojawiły się drobne kropelki krwi.  
Coś świsnęło przy jego uchu. Błyskawicznie obejrzał się i ujrzał wycelowany w siebie karabin. Nim Levi zdążył zareagować, bandyta z krzykiem rzucił broń, raniony w ramię. Ktoś nad Leviem czuwał.  
W wojsku nie uczono ich walczyć z ludźmi, rewolwer przeciwko rewolwerowi. Nawet jeśli za murami nie czekali uzbrojeni przeciwnicy, a humanoidalne potwory – dowództwo tak jakby nie przyjmowało do wiadomości, że wojny domowe również się zdarzają. Levi chciał wierzyć, że ich wojsko, a na pewno korpus zwiadowców, jest stworzone ku wyższym celom niż bezmyślne mordowanie siebie nawzajem. Jednak obawiał się, że pewnego dnia zostanie wezwany do zabijania rodaków z powodu jakiejś błahej przyczyny jak inna obyczajowość.  
Ale tutaj musieli walczyć o swoje. Nie było mowy o dyplomacji, nawet jeśli Erwin tak bardzo zawsze miał na nią nadzieję. Pożresz albo zostaniesz pożarty. Choć Erwin i te jego zbyt pacyfistyczne ciągoty zawsze starały się unikać niepotrzebnej śmierci ludzi.  
Levi złapał bandziora za włosy i podciągnął go, zmuszając do wstania. Mężczyzna rzucał się trochę, ale pod wpływem zimnego ostrza dotykającego skóry na szyi – przestał stawiać opór. Wystarczyło drasnąć tętnicę niezwykle ostrą bronią zwiadowców, by delikwent wykrwawił się w ciągu chwili, z czego musiał zdać sobie sprawę.  
Levi zaciągnął bandytę do kamienicy, gdzie wrzaski i wystrzały zdążyły ucichnąć. Nie miał powodów do wątpienia, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Napływającą ulgę poczuł dopiero, gdy ujrzał Erwina, całego i zdrowego, nadzorującego członków swojej szajki. Część z nich pilnowała obtłuczonych i postrzelonych związanych przeciwników, pozostali przeszukiwali pomieszczenia w celu skonfiskowania białego narkotyku i wszystkiego, co uznano za istotne.  
Pojawił się Miche. Natychmiast podszedł do Levia i pomógł mu związać złapanego bandytę. To właśnie Zacharias postrzelił napastnika mierzącego do Levia z karabinu.  
Erwin skinął do mężczyzn porozumiewawczo.  
Na środek pomieszczenia André rzucił jednego ze związanych przeciwników, który łypał złowrogo na herszta przekrwionymi oczyma.  
– Od kogo macie towar? – zapytał Smith.  
Mężczyzna milczał.  
Wówczas podszedł Levi, wymierzając zwiadowcze ostrze w klęczącego bandytę.  
– Powiedz, to nie stanie ci się krzywda.  
W związku z brakiem odpowiedzi, a nawet chęci jej udzielenia, Levi machnął niedbale ostrzem, pozbawiając mężczyznę połowy ucha. Rozległ się wrzask.  
– Potem dłonie. Stopy. Może jednak zdecydujesz się współpracować? – Głos Levia był niski i zimny.  
Bandyta wyraźnie walczył ze sobą, roniąc łzy i zaciskając zęby, aż w końcu spuścił głowę. Szybko się poddał.  
– Typ przedstawił się jako Obywatel. Dobrze płacił, więc reszta mnie nie obchodziła.  
Jeśli ktokolwiek w szajce Erwina kojarzył to imię, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
– Dużo sprzedaliście?  
Bandzior pokręcił głową.  
– Dopiero zaczynaliśmy.  
Smith zastanawiał się nad czymś.  
Gwizdnął głośno, dając sygnał swoim ludziom także spoza kamienicy. Usłyszał taką samą odpowiedź z zewnątrz.  
– Możemy się zbierać.  
Gdy bandyci z szajki Erwina zaczęli opuszczać miejsce napadu, Smith chwycił Levia za ramię.  
– Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?  
– W porządku, ale o co chodzi? – Levi poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach.  
Erwin rzucił mu tylko znaczące spojrzenie i dał znak, by wyszli. 


End file.
